It's just a trick
by Karen Vekar
Summary: Jim Moriarty tem um novo alvo. Sherlock Holmes tem um novo caso. E John Watson com certeza vai enlouquecer ficando entre os dois. Não que tivesse uma escolha mais fácil, era queimar ou vê-lo queimar sozinho. "O problema é que você vê, mas não observa." Johnlock Pós-queda do nosso querido Sherlock.
1. Why did you come back?

_**N/A: O primeiro capítulo é um teste e provavelmente o mais curto da fic, já escrevi mais alguns outros e precisei postar para saber como vocês vão reagir a ele. Então me digam se gostaram ou não da escrita e afins.**_

 _ **Lembrando que é minha primeira fanfic sobre Sherlock, então paciência e gentileza.**_

 _ **Lembrando também que os proximos capítulos possuem pelo menos 3.000 palavras. Muito? Pouco? Tá bom pra vocês? =D**_

 _ **Ah, mais uma coisa. As atualizações dependem de uma união bem complicada: tempo, criatividade, internet e computador. Então nada de tentarem me matar por enquanto.**_

 _ **Espero que gostem e boa leitura *****_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Why did you come back?**

Não tinha certeza sobre qual fora o momento onde tudo começara a mudar de um jeito incontrolável e insano. Não havia como saber, porque antes disso, desse momento incerto, os dias no 221 B já não estavam exatamente comuns, na verdade estavam tão tensos que preferia se afundar no trabalho a ter que chegar mais cedo e encontrar Sherlock em mais um dia ruim, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, a maioria dos dias do detetive estavam sendo ruins e este sequer tentava ser diferente com quem dividia o apartamento.

John se sentia mais idiota que o normal. Sherlock passara dois malditos anos longe, fingindo-se de morto, cortando as teias de Moriarty, e John sofrera com um inferno durante todo esse tempo. Era mais do que esperava, mais do que imaginava. Quando o amigo pulou daquele maldito prédio sentiu que parte da sua alma também estava sendo arrancada, era loucura dizer aquilo, mas era a única maneira que conseguia pensar para explicar como se sentia. Não era só uma dor dilacerante, era também um vazio extremo que crescia dentro de si, um sentimento tão ruim que o acompanhava todos os dias, em qualquer lugar e aumentava quando entrava naquele apartamento.

A poltrona de couro sempre estava vazia, a mesa se tornou intocável, o silêncio se tornou enlouquecedor, as cortinas das janelas não eram mais abertas, não havia mais paradas irritadas no mercado ou alguém o acordando no meio da noite, sem mais objetivos, e com o tempo John achou que seria o próximo a pular do terraço do hospital. O pior era não ter como sair dali, seu emocional não queria se desapegar das únicas coisas que restaram de Sherlock e o racional sabia que não havia para onde ir, onde ficar ou como pagar. Então permaneceu mergulhado naquela escuridão, sempre chegando do trabalho, tomando um pouco a mais de alguma bebida alcóolica a cada dia, levantando-se no dia seguinte se sentindo horrível e voltando a trabalhar como se nada acontecesse.

Mas para John nada acontecia mesmo.

Lestrade notou o quanto o amigo estava péssimo em uma visita inesperada, motivada – discretamente – por Mycroft. Então o Inspetor passou a lhe fazer companhia na maioria das noites, tentando fazê-lo rir com os seus romances fracassados e casos estúpidos. John não podia negar que ele conseguia algumas vezes, porém, as madrugadas ainda eram silenciosas demais para a sua sanidade mental e com o tempo tudo o que queria era que aquela maldito telefone vibrasse com uma mensagem impossível.

Com o tempo John meio que desistiu.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se mudar, quase quatro meses depois mergulhado nessa escuridão ínfima, descobriu que a angustia o acompanharia mesmo que estivesse em outro planeta. Seu apartamento era médio e confortável, mas sempre estava organizado demais e, acredite só, vazio demais.

Então em um dia qualquer, na verdade era seu único dia de folga na semana, acordou cedo como esteve fazendo nos últimos meses, praticamente anos, e encontrou Mycroft sentado em seu sofá. Distante e inexpressivo. John ignorou a pergunta obvia sobre como ele entrara ali, mas hesitou em perguntar o motivo da visita. Não se falavam ou se viam desde o enterro de Sherlock e John não via motivos para mudar isso.

Naquele dia, John lembrava bem, Mycroft murmurou um "Bom dia" opaco em cordialidade e pediu que se arrumasse. Cansado dos segredos dos Holmes e ainda sim curioso, obedeceu-o em silêncio, mas quando voltou para a sala Mycroft não estava mais lá, em seu lugar havia outro Holmes, aquele que se despediu e pulou de um hospital.

— Seu grande imbecil! — xingou antes de avançar sobre Sherlock Holmes e acertá-lo com um soco no rosto.

Queria machuca-lo tanto naquele momento.

E realmente tentou, socou-o diversas outras vezes até decidir que seria bem mais justo com os seus sentimentos se o enforcasse com as próprias mãos doloridas. Claro que não iria mata-lo, mas Sherlock deve ter pensado o contrário, pois agarrou seus punhos com toda força que conseguiu reunir e o afastou sem ar. John tinha consciência de que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e banhado em lágrimas, mas só conseguiu levantar do chão e xingar o seu _amigo_ até a última geração Holmes, se houvesse mais alguma.

— Perdoe-me John... eu.. eu... deixe-me explicar — Sherlock balbuciou.

Por breves segundos pensou que Sherlock também cairia em lágrimas, mas ele lembrou que era o único afogado em sentimentos ali. Observou seus olhos perdidos e de repente se sentiu confuso. O que estava sentindo exatamente? Raiva pela mentira? Felicidade por ser mentira? Mágoa? O que era aquilo explodindo em seu peito, que aumentava suas lagrimas e fazia seu coração bater com desespero?

— John, pare... pare de chorar, por favor — Sherlock pediu com a voz falha.

— Foram dois anos! Malditos anos! — John gritou, saindo mais como um rosnado — Eu vou chorar o quanto eu quiser, seu idiota!

— Pelo menos tire esse bigode, está ridículo.

— Eu tiro se prometer me explicar tudo o que aconteceu, em detalhes!

— Qualquer coisa para poupar meus olhos dessa coisa.

Sherlock nunca prometera em palavras e tampouco explicou qualquer coisa, John tirou o bigode mesmo assim, logo em seguida criou o habito de se xingar todos os dias.

Porque ele só podia ser um grande idiota para acreditar que Sherlock Holmes teria algum tipo de consideração por seus sentimentos. Alguns meses se passaram desde o dia em Sherlock voltara à vida, mas o dia parecia uma lembrança bem mais distante. Algo quase surreal. A relação entre eles mudara drasticamente depois disso, houve apenas questionamentos e brigas, casos solucionados da maneira mais profissional possível. Ambos haviam mudado, porque John queria uma simples explicação e Sherlock queria apenas o silêncio. Era estressante e se o médico achava que iria se matar antes, agora só conseguia pensar que mataria alguém a qualquer momento.

— Merda Sherlock! — esbravejou batendo seu copo sobre a mesa desorganizada e suja — Tudo o que eu quero é uma explicação. Mereço isso, não? Sou seu amigo!

— No momento você apenas está sendo extremamente chato — Sherlock devolveu no limite de seu controle — Inferno, esqueça esse assunto e me deixe terminar essa maldita pesquisa!

— Pois essa maldita pesquisa vai esperar ou será lançada janela a fora nesse momento.

Sherlock ergueu os olhos de seu tubo sobre a mesa e encarou John com fúria:

— Você não seria capaz... eu o odiaria, com certeza!

— E não já odeia? — John rebateu aumentando a voz, fazendo Sherlock arregalar ligeiramente os olhos — Eu não estou pedindo um filme ou um relatório, quero apenas saber o que infernos aconteceu pra você fingir estar morto por dois anos e voltar sem qualquer explicação, mas não! John Watson não é digno dos segredos de Sherlock Holmes e que o inferno se abra e o engula toda vez que ele ousar perguntar sobre o assunto!

Era para ser mais uma cena assustadoramente comum, apenas mais uma briga que faria a Sra. Hudson lamentar pelo resto da semana ou até outra surgir. Havia sempre aquela troca de palavras nada saudáveis, cuspidas no outro com raiva e mágoa, que feriam mesmo sem intenção, e como todas as vezes Sherlock esperou John explodir, o que acabara de acontecer, e logo o observaria pegar seu celular e se trancar no quarto pelo resto da noite.

Dessa vez foi diferente. John estava cansado de toda aquela briga, cansado da dor e da raiva que corroiam sua mente e o resumiam a um corpo exausto que só desejava dormir para sempre. Então, vagamente ciente de que era sexta-feira, não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar a carteira no bolso, agarrar suas chaves e seu celular e sair batendo a porta. Não voltaria para Baker Street naquela noite nem se o pagassem.

Não planejou o que iria fazer, apenas queria a maior distancia possível entre ele e Sherlock. Ocupou sua noite pulando de pub em pub, nunca bebendo o suficiente para ficar bêbado e quando amanheceu, foi atrás de comida e água para impedi-lo de vomitar na frente das pessoas. Em alguma hora da madrugada, não muito depois de ter deixado o apartamento, seu celular começou a vibrar e não parou mais. Vibrou e vibrou, tantas vezes que John nem sentia mais a diferença em seu bolso, parecia algo constante. Perto das oito da manhã se encostou em uma parede e alcançou o aparelho, encontrando mais de trinta ligações de Sherlock e quase o mesmo numero de mensagens.

— Oh Deus... — gemeu frustrado.

Cogitou responder, mas logo em seguida olhou para cima vendo o nome de um hotel barato e esqueceu, passaria o resto dia e, talvez a noite, ali.

Pagou em dinheiro, tomou um longo banho quente e se jogou na cama de solteiro simples do quarto desconhecido. Novamente alcançou seu celular, leria as mensagens pelo menos.

" _ **Estamos bem.**_

 _ **E xxx."**_

A primeira mensagem era de um amigo, Edward. Franziu o cenho, não havia uma mensagem anterior e não se lembrava de ter perguntado algo. Ignorou por enquanto.

" _ **John onde você está? Estou ligando há duas horas.**_

 _ **SH"**_

" _ **Pelo menos atenda o telefone.**_

 _ **SH"**_

" _ **Espero que não esteja me ignorando, seria infantilidade demais até mesmo para você.**_

 _ **SH"**_

" _ **Certo, parece que está me ignorando."**_

" _ **John responda."**_

" _ **John, não seja tão idiota. Volte para casa."**_

" _ **Vai mesmo passar a noite fora sem ao menos dizer onde está?"**_

" _ **Ou com quem?"**_

" _ **John!"**_

" _ **Atenda a droga do celular Watson!"**_

" _ **Se não me responder em uma hora eu vou pedir ajuda ao meu irmão. Não me deixe fazer isso."**_

John riu involuntariamente criando respostas malcriadas para cada mensagem que lia e que permaneceram chegando pelo resto da noite enquanto o mesmo bebia, desligado do mundo. Havia muitos "John!" e inúmeros "Qual é o seu problema?", em cada uma sentia seu dedo formigar para digitar uma resposta. Não digitou e só parou de ler com rapidez quando uma mensagem maior e de um novo número surgiu na tela.

" _ **Doutor Watson, o que está fazendo? Por obsequio, responda o meu irmão. Dê algum sinal de vida, digite um xingamento ou somente grite com ele quando ligar, eu não o aguento mais! Fui acordado no meio da madrugada porque o senhor, Doutor, decidiu dar um passeio infinito em Londres e caso não tenha notado, isso é extremamente irritante. Meu querido irmão está com um complexo de preocupação insuportável e se eu ouvir mais uma pergunta sobre você, Doutor Watson, serei forçado a sujar minhas mãos pela primeira vez e será com o sangue da minha própria família.**_

 _ **MH"**_

" _ **Entre em contato ou serei obrigado a rastreá-lo e o arrastarei de volta a Baker Street com ou sem vida.**_

 _ **MH"**_

John franziu o cenho, de repente preocupado com a possibilidade de estar sendo rastreado naquele mesmo instante. A última mensagem de Mycroft fora enviada perto das seis da manhã e o médico realmente acreditou na raiva do mais velho. Decidiu que o melhor era respondê-lo logo.

" _ **Preciso de algum espaço pacífico Mycroft, me dê um tempo e ignore seu irmão. JW"**_

Hesitou em escrever a próxima, seria para Sherlock. Mas respondia ou corria o risco de deixa-lo irritar Mycroft de novo. Bem, com certeza não era isso que queria.

" _ **Sherlock, por favor, deixe seu irmão em paz. Ele não tem nada a ver com nossas brigas estupidas. Entenda, só preciso de um tempo ou vou enlouquecer dentro desse apartamento, não suporto mais nossas brigas por um motivo que nem deveria existir! As vezes eu só quero..."**_

O que queria, exatamente? Não queria soca-lo, com certeza. Um abraço? É, talvez, seria realmente bom abraçá-lo naquele momento tão... Fechou os olhos e praguejou o caminho dos seus próprios pensamentos. Inadequados e errados. Ignorou completamente os batimentos desenfreados do seu coração e sua boca seca, mais uma vez negando aquele sentimento que nunca deveria existir.

 _Vocês apenas se amam, podemos voltar ao caso agora?_ , Lestrade soltou um dia quando presenciou mais uma briga. Sherlock nem se importou, mas John se deixou desabar em sua poltrona. Não precisara daquilo para saber sobre os próprios sentimentos, mas aquela frase jogada como uma bomba de pressão certamente o afetou, mostrava que provavelmente qualquer um notava os sentimentos do loiro, exceto o alvo deles. Sherlock parecia cego a tudo que o envolvia, na verdade, ignorava-o na maioria das vezes em que estavam sozinhos e nunca dizia uma palavra sequer quando pegava John com os olhos fixos nele.

O médico entendera o recado.

Apagou a mensagem e não voltou a tentar responder.

Decidiu voltar para o apartamento um pouco antes de escurecer e não hesitou em caminhar todo o percurso, havia gastado demais naquela pequena aventura.

Quando a porta do 221 B se abriu, apenas o silêncio o recebeu. Imaginou que Sherlock estaria em mais um dos seus casos rápidos ou o havia deixado para trás, então o viu sentado na poltrona com os olhos vidrados em algo que só ele via. Palácio mental, talvez.

— Sherlock? — tentou hesitante.

Não sabia como o outro iria agir, se haveria mais gritos ou palavras grosseiras, mas o silêncio permaneceu. John suspirou e largou as chaves sobre a mesa, não insistiria com o detetive mais teimoso de Londres, então subiu para o seu quarto e se trancou lá por todo o domingo, pouco preocupado em comer e esgueirando-se apenas para o banheiro algumas vezes. Sherlock o ignoraria, então faria o mesmo com ele.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Apenas um teste ;) O que acharam?**_

 _ **Se encontraram algum erro... me digam, porque não aguento mais revisar kk**_


	2. Secrets again?

**Capítulo 2 - Secrets again?**

John fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Estava tão cansado que não tinha mais certeza se conseguiria segurar a agulha por muito tempo. Era apenas mais uma ferida que tinha que limpar e fechar depois de muitas outras, mas seus olhos ardiam e sua visão embaçava quando mais precisava.

— Tudo bem Doutor? — a mulher questionou com certa preocupação.

Ele não parecia estar bem?

— Claro — John se apressou em responder — Não se preocupe, acabo em um minuto.

Precisou de um pouco mais que isso, um pouco mais do que geralmente precisava e John quase entendia o motivo. Sentado no pequeno refeitório enquanto engolia vários goles de café, podia facilmente culpar Dra. Alexa Georgie, sua supervisora. A responsável pelo seu terceiro dia seguido de plantão. Por outro lado, também sabia que já deveria estar acostumado com aquele horário ocupado. Por que, de repente, estava tão cansado? Afinal, ele mesmo escolhera se afogar no trabalho.

Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar incisivo da Dra. Georgie o acertando. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até ela, rezando a Deus para não escutar mais uma ordem que o obrigasse a permanecer naquele lugar. Só queria sua cama.

— Dra. Georgie.

— Dr. Watson — ela nem se preocupou em forçar um sorriso educado, ninguém poderia reclamar mesmo — Há uma ligação para você na recepção.

John piscou confuso. Realmente não esperava ouvir aquilo.

— Para mim?

A mulher não se importou em responder e lhe deu às costas com desinteresse. John rapidamente se apressou pelo corredor e pegou o celular no caminho, estava sem carga. Começou a pedir a qualquer entidade divina para que não fosse nenhuma emergência, pouquíssimas pessoas tentavam entrar em contato com ele pelo trabalho, mas se alguém havia realmente tentado, o que poderia esperar?

— Steven!

O secretário pulou em sua cadeira e espalhou alguns papeis sobre a mesa, corando no ato.

— Ah, oi, oi Dr. Watson — gaguejou nervoso pelo susto, poderia ser a Dra. Georgie — Chamada, linha 2.

John imediatamente pegou o telefone fixo e discou o número 2 com as mãos tremulas.

— _John?_

— Sra. Hudson — ofegou assustado — Aconteceu algo grave? Com quem?

— _Oh querido, é o Sherlock_ — a senhoria choramingou fazendo o coração do médico se apertar — _Chegou aqui delirando de febre, eu e o seu amigo Inspetor conseguimos dar um banho nele, ou tentamos, mas Sherlock não para de se espernear e não nos deixa mais tocá-lo! Pode voltar para casa logo? Ele está ferido..._

— Ferido?

— _Greg disse que aconteceu durante um caso e que não é nada grave, mas eu só confio em você para dizer isso John._

— Estou indo imediatamente — John garantiu desligando logo em seguida, então se virou para Steven e avisou enquanto se afastava — Meu turno acabou, diga a Dra. Georgie que tenho direito a pelo menos um dia de folga.

Não ficou para ouvir uma reposta , passou rapidamente em sua sala para pegar sua pasta e saiu do hospital ainda retirando o jaleco branco. Jogou-se no primeiro táxi que passou. Estava mais preocupado que nervoso, Sherlock não ficava doente, nunca, deveria ser a única benção que o acompanhava por toda a vida: a sorte. Ausência de comida, noites de sono, estresse, alta concentração de drogas e cigarro nunca foram um problema, Sherlock poderia até desabar em algum momento, mas não pararia até alguém o internar a força e ainda sim ele fugiria para continuar o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Só podia ser uma puta sorte não ter morrido por tudo isso.

Respirou fundo, tentando se manter calmo. Fazia pelo menos uma semana que não se falavam, desde o dia em que voltara para Baker Street depois de horas vagando pelas ruas da cidade. Nenhum lado cedeu e John se ocupou trabalhando o máximo de tempo que conseguira. Estava exausto agora, mas ainda não sabia como agir com Sherlock.

Certo, descobriria isso agora.

Pagou o motorista e saltou do taxi, olhando para a janela do apartamento com um certo pesar. Que Deus o ajudasse. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, imaginado como ajudaria um teimoso detetive a melhorar, mas se surpreendeu quando abriu a porta e encontrou não só uma Sra. Hudson preocupada, como também Mycroft e Lestrade.

Mycroft?

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou retirando o casaco e entrando no corredor.

— Ora, ele é meu irmão, estou preocupado — Mycroft respondeu indiferente, seguindo-o.

— Certo e o que mais?

Entrou no quarto de Sherlock sem hesitar e o encontrou na cama, remexendo-se de olhos fechados. Engoliu em seco e sentou-se ao lado dele, na beirada da cama, cuidadosamente passando a mão em sua testa suada e quente, mas sem conseguir ignorar o corte superficial em seu tórax.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou notando que Lestrade e a Sra. Hudson também estavam no quarto.

— Estávamos no meio de um caso simples — Lestrade respondeu parecendo confuso — De repente o suspeito o atingiu com uma faca, nem é um corte fundo, mas desde então ele está assim.

— E não pensou em arrastá-lo para um hospital? — John rebateu sendo mais rude do que esperava.

— Eu tentei John, juro que tentei. Mas Sherlock se tornou violento e precisei pedir ajuda ao Mycroft.

 _Violento?_

Lançou um breve olhar a Mycroft que, surpreendentemente, parecia preocupado de verdade e constatar isso só deixou o médico pior. O que poderia estar acontecendo?

— Sherlock, consegue me ouvir? — perguntou com calma — Sherlock?

O detetive murmurou algumas reclamações e piscou os olhos com dificuldade.

— John... consigo ouvir.

— Ótimo, sente alguma dor?

— Todo o meu corpo... doí — Sherlock respondeu com a voz rouca.

John suspiro, sentindo-se amolecer com os olhos marejados e avermelhados do amigo, então pegou sua pasta e começou a criar seu próprio diagnostico. A febre estava alta, batendo os 39 graus, a pressão corporal estava se elevando e os batimentos cardíacos estavam tentando acompanhar o ritmo.

— Acredito que alguém tentou envenená-lo, querido irmão — Mycroft revelou.

— Como assim? — John perguntou de olhos arregalados — Envenenar?

— Por isso está aqui, eu sei Mycroft — Sherlock respondeu trêmulo.

— Como pode estar falando tão racionalmente? — John perguntou assustado — Devia estar delirando de febre.

— É só... febre John.

— Não, é um envenenamento.

— Uma tentativa.

— Colete um pouco do sangue dele — Mycroft sugeriu empurrando uma seringa e uma ampola nas mãos do médico — O Inspetor levará para análise.

John não hesitou em obedecê-lo sob os protestos incoerentes de Sherlock e observou Lestrade sair com um misto de preocupação e nervosismo, junto com a Sra. Hudson que prometeu uma deliciosa sopa. Com certeza não estava diante de uma gripe.

— Então Mycroft — John se levantou levemente divertido — Vai me ajudar a dar um banho de verdade no seu irmão ou não?

— Oh meu bom Deus, não — o Holmes mais velho contorceu seu rosto em desgosto e saiu do quarto.

John riu brevemente da reação esperada e começou a retirar as roupas úmidas de Sherlock, sempre sob o olhar atento do mesmo e fazendo questão de não tocar na cueca box. Obrigou-se a não olhar para qualquer ponto especifico do seu corpo e principalmente para não corar com o que estava fazendo, em seguida, ergueu-o com um grande esforço e o ajudou a tropeçar até o banheiro.

— Vai me dar banho, Doutor Watson? — Sherlock brincou quando entraram no box.

— Consegue ficar em pé sozinho, Detetive? — John rebateu sentindo seu rosto queimar.

Ambos riram e John ajustou o chuveiro para um banho morno, mas quando o ligou Sherlock se afastou, apoiando-se precariamente na parede.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou o puxando de volta.

— Você vai se molhar todo — ele respondeu ainda tentando se afastar.

John revirou os olhos e o puxou com mais força, colocando os braços grandes ao redor de seu pescoço e o segurando pela cintura, mantendo-o debaixo do chuveiro.

— Que parte do "você não consegue ficar em pé sozinho" não entendeu?

Sherlock não respondeu e John se contentou em observá-lo com atenção, seus olhos fechados enquanto resmungava algo incoerente sobre a água, seu corpo que tremia e suas mãos que apertavam fracamente seus ombros. O corte em seu tórax realmente parecia não ser profundo e não sangrava mais, quase ergueu a mão e tocou ali, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo. Seria toque demais para um único dia, não?

— Sherlock, preciso que olhe pra mim. Preciso saber o que, exatamente, está sentindo e o quanto consegue reagir.

Sherlock soltou uma reclamação baixa e entreabriu os olhos.

— Eu... me sinto horrível. Parece que estou sofrendo algum efeito colateral de uma droga errada — respondeu em um sussurro arrastado — Vejo você, ouço você, mas não consigo reagir... no tempo certo. Cada milímetro do meu corpo doí e não consigo fazer ele parar de tremer, minha cabeça está latejando...

— E o corte?

— Nem sinto.

John franziu o cenho e ergueu a mão, hesitante.

— Posso?

Sherlock riu.

— Você está me dando banho, faça o que achar necessário.

O médico tentou não encontrar outro significado para aquelas palavras e forçou um sorriso, em seguida pressionou o corte com extremo cuidado, temendo machuca-lo.

— Nada? — questionou com a falta de reação.

— Nada.

— Certo, tem algo que eu preciso saber antes de começar a te entupir de comida e remédio? Alguma dedução que fez antes de fazer o Greg pedir ajuda ao seu irmão?

— Não vai me vestir primeiro? — Sherlock brincou maneando a cabeça meio desorientado.

— Sherlock!

— Tudo bem John, mas não consegui nada. O suspeito... era comum, a novidade seria pegá-lo em flagrante durante o roubo de uma loja. Ele saiu correndo e eu fui mais rápido que Lestrade... e foi apenas isso.

— Certeza?

— Obviamente.

John comprimiu os lábios e se deu por vencido, não teria muito mais do amigo nem mesmo naquele estado. Sherlock deveria ser o doente mais ativo e teimoso que já conhecera na vida e o único lado bom de um paciente teimoso era sua falta de vontade de erguer o próprio corpo.

— Vamos, Sherlock.

Colocou a toalha sobre os ombros do mesmo e arrastou para fora, sentindo seus próprios braços tremerem com esforço.

— Tudo bem John? — o detetive perguntou enquanto saia dos braços do médico e sentava na cama, sentindo que poderia passar o resto da vida ali.

— Claro — John respondeu rapidamente, procurando o pijama dele.

— Certeza?

John não respondeu, sabia exatamente o motivo para a sua repentina tremulação e era apenas um: exaustão, o resultado de dias trabalhando sem parar. Sherlock não precisava saber disso por enquanto.

— Seja um bom paciente e descanse, okay? — pediu mudando de assunto, empurrando-o levemente.

Sherlock não precisou de muito para desabar na cama e em completo silêncio John o enxugou e retirou sua cueca box, corando violentamente. _Foco Watson!_ Rapidamente o vestiu com o pijama de algodão e o cobriu com os cobertores, notando que o amigo começava a tremer de frio.

— Comida e remédio?

John clareou a voz e o encontrou com um sorriso fraco e divertido.

— Exato — concordou tentando não parecer tão constrangido — E por favor, não dificulte meu trabalho.

Mesmo sem uma reposta, levantou-se e pegou sua pasta, arrumando as coisas que havia usado. Inesperadamente sentiu suas mãos vacilarem e seus sentidos rodarem. Piscou com força e levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-a doer.

— John? — Sherlock o chamou parecendo preocupado.

— Estou bem — o médico garantiu, sacudindo as mãos e dispensando mais perguntas — Não ouse levantar, eu volto logo.

Afastou-se do quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu e encontrou Mycroft sentado casualmente em sua poltrona. Havia duas tigelas de sopa quente sobre a mesa que ignorou temporariamente e colocou a água para ferver, prepararia o chá primeiro.

— Como ele está? — Mycroft perguntou sem se mover

— Estou bem — Sherlock respondeu ofegante, apoiando-se na parede.

John pulou de onde estava, correndo até o detetive e novamente lhe servindo de apoio, passando seu braço sobre seus ombros. Sherlock agarrou seus diversos cobertores e aceitou sua ajuda até conseguir chegar ao sofá.

— Ficou louco? Eu disse pra não levantar! — John brigou exaltado.

— Você não parece muito bem — Sherlock murmurou enquanto deitava.

— Só estou cansado, você foi envenenado!

— Foi apenas uma tentativa...

— Isso não importa — John rosnou pegando uma das tigelas de sopa e a empurrado nas mãos do outro — Coma, sem reclamações.

A boca de Sherlock se contorceu em um bico teimoso enquanto ele erguia um pouco mais o corpo para comer.

— Parece que os efeitos estão passando — Mycroft comentou com um sorriso de canto.

— Ainda sinto que vou morrer — Sherlock resmungou ajeitando os cobertores com uma das mãos.

John pegou a outra tigela e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, começando a comer em silêncio. Era o seu plano perfeito, ficar ali em completo silencio, sem dar qualquer abertura para uma conversa mais longa com Sherlock e sem se intrometer no assunto dos irmãos.

— Doutor Watson, parece bastante cansado. Trabalho demais? — Mycroft implicou com os olhos brilhantes de diversão.

— Faz parte — John respondeu fuzilando o mais velho pela provocação. É claro que Mycroft sabia o motivo dele trabalhar tanto.

— Por que não termina de comer e vá ter sua noite merecida de sono? — Mycroft respondeu o fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas de surpresa — Não se preocupe, vou garantir que o meu irmão esteja na cama logo, não sem antes receber alguns sermões necessários, claro.

Sherlock revirou os olhos, mas John se apressou em engolir a comida e, mesmo sem entender o aviso nas entrelinhas, levantou-se e se preparou para um banho muito esperado. Em seguida ligou para Lestrade e insistiu para que não chamasse Sherlock para nenhum caso por enquanto, mesmo tendo certeza de que teria que lidar com o tédio do amigo nos próximos dias. Sabia que estavam lhe escondendo informações, como faziam inúmeras vezes, e tentou não se irritar com a ridícula repetição. Sherlock nunca mudaria e Mycroft não se sentia obrigado a revelar nada para o amigo do irmão, então só lhe restava deitar em sua cama e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Exatamente como tentava fazer há meses.

 **SHSHSH**

Seu único dia de folga foi um completo desastre, pelo menos para o controle de suas emoções.

Sua cama estava quente e confortável o suficiente para mantê-lo o resto do dia ali, seus cobertores pareciam prendê-lo e o dia amanheceu incomumente frio e nublado. Soltou um suspiro satisfeito, pronto para ceder à preguiça, mas algo ainda lhe parecia errado, uma sensação familiar o incomodava e John praticamente voltou à sua época como militar, onde seus superiores quase o enforcaram para ser mais perceptivo àquela sensação.

Então decidiu abrir os olhos e encontrou outro par destes o encarando.

— Jesus, Sherlock! — exclamou sentando em um rompante — O que faz aqui?

— Devia estar realmente cansado, estou aqui há horas e você quase não se moveu — Sherlock respondeu com a voz rouca.

John fechou os olhos, tentando obter algum controle sobre seu coração acelerado e a súbita vontade de empurrá-lo da cama. Quando abriu os olhos voltou a observá-lo. Sherlock ainda estava na mesma posição, deitado e enrolado nos mesmos cobertores, seus olhos o encarando com um misto de curiosidade e interesse.

— Vai ficar me olhando?

— Estou esperando você me explicar o que está fazendo na minha cama — John respondeu rapidamente.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e colocou a mão em seu peito agitado, forçando-o a deitar novamente. John respirou fundo e o encarou, ignorando a própria mente que teimava em criar imagens onde cedia ao seu desejo mais recente de abraça-lo, onde simplesmente erguia as mãos e o puxava para o abraço mais significativo de sua vida. No entanto, ceder ao seu desejo mais profundo ainda parecia longínquo e surreal.

— Eu não mordo John — o detetive comentou como se fosse a resposta para algo.

— Também não costuma dormir na minha cama — o médico rebateu controlado.

— Foram algumas horas, apenas.

— Isso não muda nada Sherlock. O que aconteceu?

Sherlock hesitou e John franziu o cenho por isso. O detetive não costumava hesitar em suas respostas, eram quase sempre enigmáticas, espontâneas e diretas, mesmo que em parte fossem mentira ou parte de um plano, mas agora, deitado ao seu lado e encontrando um brilho novo nos olhos claros que tanto admirava, John sabia que seria uma resposta incomum e desafiadora para Sherlock, algo importante o bastante para lhe fazer questionar os riscos de sua exposição.

De repente ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, levantando-se em seguida:

— Não é nada importante, vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Foi a vez de John puxá-lo de volta para cama e mantê-lo ali com a mão em seu tórax.

— Não mesmo, já veio até aqui, então com certeza vai me contar o que aconteceu. Envolve seu irmão?

— Não, é só... — Sherlock fez uma careta e soltou o ar com irritação — Apenas tive um pesadelo.

John o olhou com seriedade e teria ficado nisso, pensando em significados ocultos naquela frase comum se o coração do detetive não estivesse batendo tão forte sob sua mão. Queria entender como um pesadelo lhe causara aquela reação.

— Conte-me sobre ele... — incentivou com um sussurro — Era uma lembrança?

Sherlock se remexeu desconfortável, mas não escapou da mão de John e nem de seus olhos atentos, então restou responder, mesmo indo contra seu lado racional.

— Sim... aquela noite em brigamos, depois que você foi embora... e passou horas sem me responder.

John tentou não parecer tão surpreso, mas seus olhos se arregalaram inconscientemente.

— Você realmente ficou preocupado — comentou confuso — Vai me dizer o motivo? Você nunca se preocupa, Sherlock.

— Eu sempre me preocupo, John.

— Então me diz o motivo.

O detetive se calou, seus olhos se desprendendo dos de John para encarar qualquer alvo que não se fosse ele. John viu o que estava acontecendo, o que o amigo estava fazendo, fechando novamente as portas do seu fantasioso coração e buscando sua zona segura sem esses pontos de sentimentos, desconhecidos e desagradáveis.

— Não faça isso Sherlock — chamou sua atenção, atraindo seu olhar mais uma vez — Não me afaste novamente.

— Você teve uma semana ocupada, melhor deixá-lo descansar.

— Não.

— John não insista — Sherlock pediu afastando a mão de seu tórax — Não agora.

— O que está escondendo agora? — John rebateu começando a se irritar — Até quando vai continuar com isso Sherlock?

O mais alto o ignorou e saiu da cama, cambaleando até a porta. John saltou de onde estava e impediu, ficando a sua frente.

— Isso não pode continuar, não posso ficar no escuro pelo resto da vida!

— Não ficará, estou apenas pedindo para não insistir — Sherlock respondeu indiferente.

— Já deixei de insistir em muita coisa Sherlock.

— Então mais uma não será problema. Basta John!

— Será, na verdade sempre é um problema — John retrucou entre dentes, cansado da indiferença aparente do outro.

— Inferno, nunca devia ter falado com você! — o detetive exclamou, gesticulando com certa fúria — Será que pode esquecer esse maldito assunto?

— Não, já tive que esquecer muita coisa por você Sherlock, podemos criar agora uma lista imensa de coisas que ignorei por sua causa, mas por favor, vamos ressaltar a absurda falta de informação que eu tenho sobre sua morte e a grande muralha que _você_ coloca entre nós quando acha conveniente. Até quando vai continuar escondendo os fatos de mim Sherlock?

Sherlock o fitou por breves segundos e inesperadamente o empurrou contra a parede, violenta e furiosamente, apertando o ombro com a cicatriz propositalmente, fazendo o médico gemer de dor e o lençol escorregar do seu corpo, revelando o pijama do dia anterior.

— Vou esconder o que eu quiser até o momento que eu quiser, Watson — garantiu entre dentes, grosseiramente — E para que tenhamos uma convivência pacifica dentro desse apartamento, sugiro que esqueça o assunto até que _eu_ decida trazê-lo à tona.

John se viu livre das mãos de Sherlock e observou-o se afastar e descer as escadas com toda a elegância que sempre possuíra, adicionando movimentos mais firmes e olhos furiosos. Ainda confuso massageou a parte de trás de sua cabeça e movimentou os ombros, sentindo o seu ombro danificado doer mais que suas próprias costas. Nunca imaginou que Sherlock usaria tanta força contra ele, nem pensou que algum dia seria tratado daquela maneira pela sobrevivência de mais alguns segredos.

O que estava acontecendo ainda era um mistério, mas qualquer que fosse o caso, John sabia que deveria ficar longe. Mesmo que fosse uma novidade para si. Mas Sherlock estava dentro do seu normal no dia anterior e antes disso também, estava apenas indiferente, no entanto, bastou insistir naqueles tais segredos e John viu o amigo quase ser consumido pela raiva.

Sim, com certeza Sherlock estava com problemas e aquele fora um recado, não muito silencioso, para John se manter longe.


	3. Why be a liar?

**Capítulo 3 - Why be a liar?**

John abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo-se cansando antes mesmo de levantar da cama. Poderia ligar para o hospital e inventar uma história sobre qualquer doença que o impedia de sair de casa, mas duvidava que sua chefa aceitasse como um motivo para faltar. Médicos não ficavam doentes, não oficialmente.

Nem tinha ideia de que se pudesse prever o futuro ou possuísse a capacidade de seu amigo para deduzir, jamais teria saído de casa, sequer saído da cama.

Mas ele o fez e tudo parecia estar estranho aos seus olhos depois de abri-los naquela manhã. O 221 B estava calmo, muito calmo, porque Sherlock estava dormindo no sofá. Hesitou em se aproximar, lembrando-se do dia anterior em que fora o alvo de sua fúria, mas se forçou a acreditar que bastava não voltar a insistir no assunto e tudo ficaria bem. Cutucou-o levemente para ter certeza de que estava dormindo e ele permaneceu na mesma posição encolhida, em sono profundo depois das oito da manhã. Mesmo com a febre, que já deveria ter cessado, John não esperava por isso. Aquilo seria o bastante para um dia, porém havia mais. Ou menos, como menos bagunça sobre a mesa e menos nuvens no céu que via pela janela. Virou-se e voltou para a cozinha, faria o café-da-manhã, com sorte aconteceria mais um milagre e Sherlock se alimentaria. Abriu o armário e sua primeira visão o fez franzir o cenho. Um pequeno frasco, escuro e limpo, chamara sua atenção, totalmente desconhecido e sem rotulo. Esperava que não fosse algum veneno ou _o_ veneno.

Ignorou-o por enquanto e preparou chá e algumas torradas, deixando em uma bandeja na mesa mais próxima do sofá. Então, muito a contra gosto, sacudiu levemente os ombros dele para acordá-lo.

O detetive resmungou rouco e abriu ligeiramente os olhos.

― John...

― Eu fiz seu café-da-manhã, por favor, coma. E não se esqueça de tomar seus remédios. Está me escutando?

Sherlock assentiu sonolento, os olhos semiabertos. _Completamente bipolar..._

― Por favor, não esqueça ― John insistiu passando a mão em seus cabelos em um ato automático, aproveitando para sentir, superficialmente, sua temperatura.

Levantou-se, deixou os remédios perto dele e saiu sem comer, já estava atrasado. Sherlock ficaria bem, sempre ficava, com certeza havia um anjo da guarda ou um deus particular só para garantir isso. Eram as únicas explicações que John conseguia encontrar.

Do lado de fora o Sol não brilhava, pelo menos não sem algum impedimento, como se não estivessem no final inverno e como se fosse permanecer daquela forma por longas horas, o que jamais aconteceria em Londres. A dificuldade de conseguir um táxi parecia proposital e exagerada, como todos poderiam estar ocupados? E como se não fosse o bastante, em todo aquele tempo irritante John podia jurar que estava sendo vigiado e dessa vez não parecia ser Mycroft.

O dia transcorrera normalmente, mesmo que atarefado e agitado por causa de um pequeno surto de gripe entre as crianças. Dra. Georgie estava com os olhos grudados nele sempre que possível, provavelmente relembrando as vezes em que ele abandonara um turno para ajudar Sherlock em algum caso. John sempre erguia a cabeça e forçava um sorriso respeitoso, temendo ser demitido a qualquer hora. No meio da tarde fora chamado para fazer uma cirurgia simples e não-emergencial, mas praticamente entrou em pânico e, ainda dentro de sua sala, percebera que não conseguia segurar os utensílios cirúrgicos com precisão. Seria seu fim. Então, muito educadamente, passou para outra pessoa e lamentou a situação pelo resto do dia. Estava se tornando inútil.

Entrementes a sua correria, John tentou ignorar as desconfianças que surgiram no caminho até o hospital, mesmo que ainda se sentisse vigiado. Deveria estar paranoico, finalmente, depois de tanta convivência com Sherlock. Suspirou, fazendo sua primeira pausa no dia. Precisou de muito esforço para conter sua vontade de pegar seu celular, mandar uma mensagem ou ligar, questionando o bem estar do amigo. Era obvio que Sherlock não responderia, não se daria o trabalho. E o médico não deveria se preocupar tanto.

 _Esqueça John_ , repetiria para si mesmo pelo resto do dia.

Mesmo cansativo e movimentado, ainda seria seu dia mais calmo se, logo após sua pausa, não recebesse um paciente inesperado.

― Não olha nos olhos de seus pacientes?

Ergueu os olhos de suas anotações, completamente surpreso.

― Mycroft? O que aconteceu?

― Obviamente não sou um paciente ― ele respondeu displicente ― Mas esse é o meio mais fácil de falar com você, Doutor Watson.

― Apenas John ― o médico pediu ainda se recuperando ― Mesmo não sendo um paciente, por favor, sente-se.

Mycroft olhou ao redor com certa superioridade e enfim, cedeu, sentando-se.

― Por que esse é o único meio de falar comigo? Se bem me lembro, você gosta de usar carros para me sequestrar ― John comentou com um meio sorriso enquanto guardava sua papelada.

― Não quando não sou o único a vigiá-lo.

John parou o que estava fazendo e fitou Mycroft, questionando-se se era uma brincadeira ou mais um dos enigmas subliminares dos Holmes, porém o outro permaneceu sério e o médico conhecia aquele olhar suficientemente bem para saber que a situação possuía alguma gravidade.

― Estou sendo vigiado? Por quem?

― Ainda não sei e posso dizer que isso não é muito bom, para nós dois ― Mycroft respondeu.

― Pelo amor de Deus, você é o Governo Britânico em pessoa! ― John questionou exaltado ― Como pode não saber?

― Exatamente por isso eu disse que a situação não é boa... John.

O médico fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e tentou manter a calma. Claramente Mycroft estava odiando não saber de quem se tratava tanto quanto John estava odiando o fato de estar sendo vigiado, o que preocupava muito o mais baixo. Se pudesse escolher alguém para descobrir alguma coisa sobre qualquer um, escolheria o Holmes mais velho, especialmente pela sua mente extremamente esperta e, claro, por seu cargo no governo.

― Não se desespere ― Mycroft pediu com um leve tom irritado.

― Oh, desculpe estar desesperado depois de descobrir que estou sendo vigiado por um fantasma ― John rebateu sarcástico enquanto se levantava e guardava, de qualquer jeito rude, seus papeis no armário.

― Não é um fantasma.

― Você entendeu.

Então Mycroft suspirou, ajeitando seu terno caro com falsa naturalidade enquanto suas mãos apertavam com firmeza o cabo de sua inseparável sombrinha. John imediatamente o fitou, sabendo que havia mais.

 _O que a convivência com Sherlock está fazendo comigo?_

― Conte de uma vez Mycroft.

― Contar o quê John?

John voltou a se sentar e franziu o cenho para o outro, quase o induzindo a contar de uma vez qualquer que fosse o real motivo de leva-lo até um consultório médico comum.

― Boatos chegaram até os meus ouvidos... relevantes e sólidos demais para serem descartados ― Mycroft começou em tom cansado ― Envolvendo Moriarty.

John arregalou os olhos e sentiu sua garganta secar, suas mãos involuntariamente se fecharam e sua mente o levou de volta para alguns anos antes, onde estava em uma piscina usando uma bomba como casaco e para logo em seguida, rever o exato momento em que Sherlock pulara do terraço de St. Bartholomew.

― Antes que pergunte ou saia correndo para procurá-lo com as próprias pernas ― Mycroft o interrompeu, ganhando um olhar nervoso ― Precisa ter conhecimento sobre algumas coisas e fazer algo por mim.

― Quer que eu fale com Sherlock? ― ele se adiantou, quase sempre era isso.

― Não, nada daqui pode chegar até meu irmão. Isso é de extrema importância.

Pensou ter escutado errado ou, novamente, se era algum tipo de brincadeira. O problema não estava em esconder tais fatos de Sherlock, o que já poderia ser extremamente difícil, mas em John – especificamente ele - esconder algo de Sherlock. Nunca conseguira antes, como poderia agora?

― Mycroft...

Tentou avisar que era impossível, que era praticamente um livro aberto para o detetive consultor, mas o olhar claro e sério o impediu. Não havia outra escolha e para enfatizar isso, Mycroft apoiou sua sombrinha na mesa e uniu as mãos sobre a mesma, inclinando-se e assumindo uma postura vista poucas vezes pelo médico e nunca direcionada a ele.

― Se for verdade, se isso estiver mesmo acontecendo e eu acho que está, temos grandes problemas John e pela primeira vez, e isso também é uma surpresa para mim, não envolve meu irmão ― revelou com um misto de seriedade e cansaço ― Se fosse Moriarty ou algum de seus homens vigiando você, eu saberia, e é realmente preocupante que não seja. Esse fantasma, como bem colocou, está um passo a minha frente. Sabe sua rotina, os locais que frequenta, sua conta bancaria e invadiu seu antigo apartamento apenas para escrever John Watson com sangue na parede da sala de estar.

― Co-como sabe... que se trata da mesma pessoa? ― John balbuciou atordoado.

― Rastro digital, é tudo o que o _fantasma_ deixa para trás quando mexe nos sistemas de segurança. Intitulando a si mesmo como Augustus.

― Augustus?

― Isso não importa agora ― Mycroft recostou suas costas na cadeira ― O que importa é que temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo, sem a ajuda de Sherlock.

― Por que sem ele? ― John desconfiou ― Por que é tão importante ele não saber?

― Porque eu não sei mais até que ponto ele pode esconder algo de mim usando suas próprias... motivações.

John se empertigou, agora estavam tocando em um assunto delicado e internamente almejado. Talvez ali estivesse o motivo da raiva súbita de Sherlock em alguns... assuntos.

― Do que está falando?

Mycroft hesitou em responder e John estranhou isso, sua hesitação era rara.

― Irene Adler está viva. Quem você acha que a salvou?

John sabia que não deveria ficar com raiva ou magoado, não tinha nenhum direito, mas foi inevitável suas mãos tremerem quando surgiu a vontade de quebrar a mesa com suas próprias mãos. Era a confirmação de que precisava para aceitar suas próprias palavras ditas a Sherlock: o detetive realmente gostava de Adler. Não conseguia dar a certeza de um amor, era demais para suportar, mas havia uma evidente afeição e interação entre os dois, algo forte o suficiente para fazer o seu amigo ir além, ultrapassando suas sólidas e _quase_ impenetráveis barreiras.

E ele sentiu uma dor estranha, não só por essa conclusão, mas também pela mentira pacata de Sherlock.

― Controle seus ciúmes Doutor.

― Se fosse só isso estaria tudo bem Mycroft, porque eu sei onde _não é_ o meu lugar! ― John exclamou a ponto de explodir ― Quero saber o motivo da mentira, apenas isso. Sherlock não tinha motivos para esconder! Não importa o que sinto, se ele me chamasse para ajudar a salvá-la, eu engoliria toda essa merda e ajudaria! Porque é o desejo dele, porque é importante para ele. Agora Adler está por aí, longe dos olhos do nosso Governo, podendo ou não estar ao lado de Moriarty que por acaso está vivo. O quanto isso é ruim?

― O suficiente para me convencer ensinar a você algumas Artes importantes.

John o fitou analítico. Sim, ele estava falando sério.

― Você não tem tempo e nem paciência para isso Mycroft.

― Mas terei ― o mais alto garantiu tirando um celular de dentro do bolso interno de seu terno, John não pôde ignorar a exata semelhança com o seu próprio aparelho ― Eu reuni toda a Inteligência Britânica para proteger esse celular, troque pelo seu e mantenha bem longe das mãos de Sherlock. Entrarei em contato.

― Mycroft... realmente não sei se vou ser útil nesse caso.

― Escute John, não vim aqui só pela sua lealdade estranha a mim e ao meu irmão, também vim pela capacidade que você tem em usar sua mente. Meu irmão o acha comum e idiota, não discordo, mas notei que você também aprende rápido e que adora surpreender. Surpreenda-nos John, porque você precisa disso para viver e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

O médico sorriu sem humor pela sinceridade daquelas palavras e principalmente pela última frase. Sherlock nunca se cansava de usar o perigo de suas aventuras contra ele, insistindo que era o que _precisava para viver_. A ação, o perigo e a adrenalina de cada caso o mantinham longe da muleta e sua mente em pleno movimento, mas Mycroft pedindo sua ajuda era uma bela novidade.

— Isso nos leva a Moriarty.

John o olhou com uma repentina luz de compreensão iluminando suas dúvidas, ou parte delas.

— Como ele pode estar vivo se atirou na própria cabeça na frente de Sherlock?

Mycroft fez sua típica careta de desgosto e respondeu:

— E se meu irmão, por algum motivo, mentiu?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo John não precisou de uma explicação detalhada, entendia perfeitamente os motivos que levavam Mycroft a pensar daquela maneira e pior, concordava. Sherlock estava muito estranho, até mesmo para os próprios parâmetros, obviamente tentando esconder algo e lutando para fingir que tudo permanecia seguindo normalmente ao seu redor. Mesmo sem querer se sentiu bem por não ser o único a notar e ser afetado por isso, mas se o "Governo Britânico" estava a sua frente agora, John sabia que seus planos de se manter afastado não existiriam mais.

― Vejo que não preciso de argumentos para fazê-lo seguir minha linha de pensamento ― Mycroft comentou ― Pergunto-me se isso é bom ou ruim...

John maneou a cabeça, incerto sobre o que deveria fazer e deu de ombros:

― Sherlock anda bem estranho depois que... voltou, você sabe. Ontem ele foi um pouco mais violento que o normal quando eu insisti para que ele parasse de me esconder os fatos.

― Ele o machucou? ― Mycroft se inclinou, olhando-o descrente.

John hesitou, recordando-se do aperto de Sherlock em seu ombro, parecia mesmo ser proposital. Entretanto, preferiu não complicar mais nada no momento.

― Não de verdade, só fiquei surpreso, digo, não é do feitio dele descontar fisicamente em outras pessoas nem em seus piores dias.

Mycroft franziu o cenho e passou o dedo pelo queixo, deixando-se pensar no que ouvira. O médico entendia aquela confusão estampada em seu rosto, mas ainda tinha um fio de esperança que esta durasse pouco. Só Mycroft entendia o irmão tão a fundo, não que fosse lhe contar depois, mas tudo bem.

― Vou continuar tentando arrancar algo do meu irmão, mas ainda posso contar com você, Doutor Watson? ― Mycroft insistiu se levantando.

― Claro, Senhor Holmes ― o médico rebateu ganhando um olhar curioso.

― Se ele voltar a se violento, de qualquer forma, notifique-me imediatamente.

John concordou e em silêncio o viu sair do consultório, agarrando a sombrinha com força e os ombros tensos.

Suspirou e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, sem conseguir entender porque todos sempre queriam afetar Sherlock. Porque era obvio que vigiá-lo, mesmo que o Holmes mais velho negasse, era simplesmente um caminho para afetar o único detetive consultor do mundo. Não tinha certeza se aquilo envolvia algum ponto fraco do amigo, mas sabia que o mesmo odiava aquela situação com todas as suas forças.

E ainda havia o próprio Sherlock para complicar tudo. Qual era o motivo das mentiras? Por que infernos ele deixaria Moriarty vivo e diria o contrário? John entendia que salvar Irene deveria ser primordial na mente lógica de Sherlock, envolvendo sentimentos ou não, ainda havia o fato gritante da Mulher ser quase tão esperta quanto ele e sua admiração por ela ser notável, mas por que Moriarty? Por que manter vivo aquele que foi um grande problema por meses e quase destruiu completamente sua reputação?

 _Sherlock, só há uma explicação: você finalmente está completa e absurdamente louco!_

Horas mais tarde, complementando o dia estressante e faltando apenas alguns minutos para o fim do seu turno, recebeu uma mensagem de Sherlock.

" _ **Venha até o parque o mais rápido possível. Temos um caso.**_

 _ **SH"**_

John imediatamente respondeu:

" _ **Sherlock não saia, ainda está doente.**_

 _ **JW"**_

Sherlock não respondeu. John entendeu o recado, arrumou rapidamente suas coisas e se jogou no primeiro táxi que apareceu. A noite estava fria e Sherlock abusava da sorte novamente. Mesmo que fosse um caso importante – claro que era um! – John teria uma conversa séria com Lestrade... de novo.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois saltou do carro e se aproximou da pequena movimentação de policiais no meio da praça. Com certeza era o local que procurava. Aproximou-se de Sherlock, que estava rodeando um corpo, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvido falou com quem o observava.

― O que nós conversamos Greg?

Sherlock o fitou, notando sua presença, mas a atenção de John ainda estava no Inspetor que lhe lançava um sorriso sem graça.

― Desculpa John, mas...

John o calou com um último olhar raivoso e se aproximou de Sherlock que ainda o encarava com curiosidade.

― Sherlock, eu disse para não sair. Devia estar descansando!

― Eu já estava na viatura quando recebi sua mensagem e tomei todos os remédios. Estou muito melhor ― Sherlock se explicou convincente.

 _E quando ele não é convincente?_

― Ótimo, mas isso não anula os riscos ― John rebateu retirando sua luva e colocando a mão na testa dele, em seguida segurando seu pulso, sentindo sua temperatura e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados ― Você ainda está com febre, precisa descansar.

 _Batimentos acelerados? É apenas o caso novo e a febre John, não se iluda._

― John...

― E onde está o seu cachecol?

Sherlock olhou para si mesmo, parecendo nem ter notado a falta da peça, então antes de qualquer outra explicação direta e convincente, John retirou o seu próprio cachecol e envolveu o pescoço do mais alto.

― Por que fez isso? ― Sherlock perguntou com o cenho franzido.

John não se deu o luxo de olhá-lo nos olhos, não perderia essa briga para os sentimentos que deveriam ser inexistentes.

― Apenas não tire até chegar em casa ― decretou com firmeza antes de se afastar e assumir seu posto como mero assistente/espectador de suas deduções.

Mas Sherlock continuou o fitando.

― O que? ― questionou tentando soar perdido. Não gostava de estar na mira daqueles olhos tão observadores e... intensos.

― Cuidando do namoradinho Watson? ― Anderson debochou enquanto passava por perto da cena do crime.

― Por quê? Está com ciúmes? ― John rebateu acidamente.

Por acaso não havia uma placa pendurada em seu pescoço alertando sobre o seu mau-humor?

Anderson parou surpreso e voltou alguns passos para responder:

― Parece que o cãozinho está animado hoje, Doutor Watson... mas por que eu teria ciúmes de você? Pelo menos eu tenho pessoas que se importam comigo. De verdade.

― Claro, mas se está falando sobre certas pessoas que preferem armários a quartos, eu prefiro continuar sendo o cãozinho solitário mesmo ― John enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e esboçou um sorriso mínimo.

― Ótimo, porque vai morrer sendo o cãozinho da aberração de fato ― Anderson devolveu energético.

― Ótimo, vai continuar falando o obvio ou está pronto pra me deixar em paz?

Três pares de olhos o fitaram com perplexidade, mas John se manteve impassível. Em qualquer outro momento coraria pela repentina atenção, mas aquele dia em especial estava sendo difícil. O peso dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores o acompanhara durante todo o dia, as duvidas sempre maquinando em sua cabeça comum e o impedindo de se concentrar em qualquer outro assunto, e como se bastasse isso ainda havia a visita de Mycroft, trazendo-lhe noticias nada boas e planos implicitamente impossíveis.

― John...

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e lutou para esconder em um canto trancado da sua mente tudo o que ouvira de Mycroft naquele dia, antes de finalmente conseguir olhar para Sherlock que mantinha um olhar brilhante e caído. Conhecia bem aquele olhar.

― Vai me pedir desculpa? ― desacreditou sarcástico.

― Por ontem a noite ― Sherlock concordou aliviado passando por cima do corpo e se aproximando ― Eu sei que só estava querendo ajudar e eu... reagi mal... eu queria...

Sherlock era incapaz de pedir desculpa com facilidade e algumas vezes, como aquela, sequer conseguia pronunciar a palavra. John não sabia se ria ou se o socava, porque sabia que o amigo esqueceria aquele pedido constrangido se a cena do dia anterior voltasse a se repetir.

― Vá a merda Sherlock ― cortou-o antes de ser afastar.

Não tinha certeza se era o certo a se fazer, mas quase se convenceu do contrário quando Sherlock permaneceu no mesmo lugar por mais tempo que o normal. Confuso e sem se sentir culpado, voltou a se aproximar e o olhou atento, porque não dividia o apartamento com um ser humano comum e sim com um detetive consultor que era capaz de transformar seu próprio corpo em experiência apenas em nome da ciência.

Algo estava errado.

― Sherlock, o que foi?

― O assassino ― ele sussurrou antes de sair correndo na direção em que olhava.

Pego de surpresa, John precisou de um ou dois segundos antes de compreender o que estava acontecendo, sacar sua arma e correr atrás do amigo. Não teve tempo de reparar se Lestrade havia notado a situação e nem de garantir isso, mas esperava que a súbita movimentação fosse o suficiente.

Desesperado pelo medo de ser lento demais e permitir que Sherlock fizesse alguma besteira, ordenou que seus pés se apressassem sem reclamação e continuou atrás do Detetive sem conseguir enxergar com clareza o seu alvo encapuzado, no momento só queria garantir que o outro não estivesse sozinho quando conseguisse agir como um idiota irresponsável. E foi com terror que notou o seu amigo idiota correr até a rua movimentada sem se importar com as consequências. John precisava ser mais rápido. Buscou forças em cada célula e obrigou suas pernas a continuarem, ainda não podia ceder ao cansaço.

― Sherlock!

O medo só aumentou quando Sherlock chegou à rua sem notar o movimento dos carros – ou simplesmente o ignorando por vontade própria, então as buzinas soaram estridentes nos ouvidos do médico, dando-lhe o impulso necessário para invadir a rua, lançando seu corpo para empurrar Sherlock e o tirar do caminho.

Não teve tempo de realmente notar se conseguira o que queria, seus olhos ficaram momentaneamente cegos pela luz conjunta dos faróis e em seguida sentiu a dor, um dos carros com certeza o acertara, empurrando-o para frente, seu corpo batendo violentamente no chão segundos depois.

Foi confuso e doloroso, era tudo o que sabia.

Uma voz gritou seu nome, um grito grave e assustado. Era Sherlock? Nunca ouvira aquele tom, mesmo assim quis responder, mas sua boca não se movia e seus olhos embaçados só conseguiam focar no sangue em suas mãos trépidas. De onde vinha tanto sangue? Outras mãos, limpas e frias, agarraram seu rosto com desespero tênue e novamente a voz estranha de Sherlock o chamou.

― John! John... por que fez isso? Por que?

 _John..._

De novo o médico tentou responder, mas a escuridão o dominou e o deixou sem escolhas.

Definitivamente deveria ter requisitado seu segundo dia de folga e nunca ter saído da cama.


	4. Miss me?

**_Capítulo 4 - Miss me?_**

 _John, acorde._

 _John..._

 _Por favor, acorde..._

 _Eu preciso de você._

 _John!_

Seus olhos abriram minimamente, ardiam, incomodados pela luz. Seus dedos se moveram com dificuldade e um som estranho escapou da sua garganta seca, mas era só o que conseguia fazer. Uma silhueta entrou em seu campo de visão, familiar e inesperada. Não era Sherlock, como esperava, tratava-se de alguém mais baixo e movia-se lentamente até sua cama.

 _John? Sherlock acha que você está dormindo demais..._

Uma risada baixa e inegável ecoou até sua mente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

― Olá Johnny boy...

John piscou com força, mesmo que fosse um ato inútil para melhorar sua visão. Precisava saber, ter certeza de que não era um pesadelo, que Moriarty estava, sem qualquer duvida, segurando sua mão naquele momento.

― Temos muito a conversar ― Moriarty informou, sua voz chegava fraca e longínqua em sua mente ― Mas não agora... agora eu preciso que me dê mais tempo.

 _Mais tempo..._

John sentiu as mãos quentes segurá-lo com mais força e uma delas chegarem até seu rosto, a outra encontrando a agulha que perfurava sua veia. Queria tirá-lo dali, movê-lo par longe, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

 _Durma Doutor Watson..._

 ** _~M.i.s.s.m.e~_**

Sherlock se moveu com rapidez dentro do quarto de John, definitivamente irritado por ter saído do hospital. Queria ficar ao lado de John como estivera todos os dias até ali, mas precisava de um banho e de roupas limpas para quando seu amigo acordasse, Sra. Hudson não estava disponível para fazer ao menos uma dessas coisas. E John acordaria, claro que sim. Mesmo que não houvesse mais nada que o impedisse de acordar e o médico continuasse malditamente inconsciente, Sherlock sabia que em breve ambos voltariam à Baker Street.

E se recusava a admitir em voz alta que estava se alimentando de uma suposta esperança... ou fé.

Não era nada demais. John estava bem.

 _Então por que ainda dorme?_

Com um inesperado e incomum cuidado, guardou as roupas em uma pequena mala, junto com alguns utensílios de higiene e um livro. John ainda ficaria em observação depois que acordasse e provavelmente ficaria entediado. Qualquer um ficaria entediado.

Subitamente parou e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para a parede, desatento. Culpava-se pelo o que tinha acontecido e pelo atual estado do amigo, e era extremamente ridículo e devastador se sentir assim, pelo menos para Sherlock. Inconscientemente sentira falta de quando não acontecia, onde a culpa não existia por muito tempo e nenhuma dor era gerada através dela. Eram momentos completamente lúcidos e compreensíveis. Mas agora se sentia envolto de uma agonia constante, onde a curiosidade parecia ser eterna e boa parte era focada em John. O que fazia, onde estava, com quem estava, por que e com quem se tornaram perguntas absurdamente frequentes que surgiam na sua cabeça sem permissão e que seriam jogadas sobre o outro sem qualquer controle se Sherlock não estivesse tão preocupado com as consequências.

Mas como nunca as fazia, nunca havia perguntas para suas respostas e assim a curiosidade indesejada, insatisfeita e irritante gerava ainda mais agonia, dolorosa e frenética, que alimentavam sua mente com qualquer informação vista, sendo verdade ou não.

Curiosidade, preocupação, expressão, agonia, culpa, dor.

Sherlock sentia que estava enlouquecendo, mas não sabia como interromper a própria mente.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

 _Não se envolva Sherlock._

Fechou a mala com força desnecessária e virou-se, paralisando no ato. Lentamente deixou a mala ao seu lado, no chão, e se aproximou da porta aberta. Havia algo estranho nela, uma mancha amarela na maçaneta de dentro que não condizia com as outras manchas comuns do apartamento e não existia na ultima vez em que revistara o quarto. No chão, próxima à parede, estava uma lata de spray da mesma cor. Rapidamente diminuiu a distancia e fechou a porta com um empurrão, sentindo seus olhos secarem e se arregalarem diante de uma única, e maldita, pergunta:

 _Miss me?_

A culpa pelo acidente foi substituída por uma maior, o arrependimento se unindo a ela e um aperto surgindo em seu peito. Era pior do que imaginara, muito pior, era esperado, previsível e ainda assim Sherlock não estava pronto, não conseguira se preparar a tempo para a volta de Jim Moriarty, que não era mais um segredo para ele há muito tempo.

Agora Moriarty passara pelo 221 B, garantindo um recomeço para o seu jogo estúpido e deixando claro o seu primeiro alvo.

 _John!_

Seu celular tocou e ainda atordoado o alcançou, surpreendendo-se ao ver que era Lestrade. O Inspetor nunca tivera um _timing_ tão perfeito.

― Lestrade, eu-

― Volte para o hospital agora ― a voz desesperada do Inspetor o interrompeu, sobrepondo-se a outras alteradas. Sherlock imediatamente sentiu suas mãos gelarem.

― O que aconteceu?

― O coração de John está parando.

Se pudesse escolher entre lidar com a morte de um amigo e vê-lo lutar pela vida, mesmo que fosse uma luta dolorosa, Sherlock nunca escolheria a morte, pelo menos não antes de ser tarde demais. Era egoísta o suficiente para exigir que o outro lutasse por sua própria sobrevivência apenas para que ele, o sociopata altamente funcional, não tivesse que lidar com essa confusão que era o luto. Esse pensamento o assustava. Seu relacionamento com a morte sempre fora complicado, não se importava com a sua própria, mas o mesmo não se aplicava para a morte de quem o rodeava. Internamente, nas entrelinhas de sua lógica, Sherlock gostaria de fazer uma lista de pessoas e garantir que nenhuma delas morresse antes de envelhecer... ou antes dele.

 _As pessoas morrem... é o que elas sempre fazem._

Houve uma época, que agora parecia ser bem distante, onde aquela frase resumia sua verdade primordial. Nessa época não via problemas em enterros, porque era um evento inevitável a todos e não se achava tolo ao pensar que as lágrimas dos entes em lutos era puro exagero.

Era um tolo agora e enquanto descia as escadas do 221 B como se conseguisse voar, finalmente compreendera que não havia nada exagerado naquele ato, tratava-se apenas do mais puro desespero. E só compreendera por causa de John. Porque era sempre John o motivo de alguma mudança em sua vida. Mesmo assim se achou imensamente idiota pela incontrolável vontade de chorar, porque não haveria um enterro ou o luto, John não morreria naquele hospital e nem em qualquer outro lugar.

Não antes de completar seus oitenta anos de vida, Sherlock garantiria isso.

Sherlock se importava com a própria morte agora, porque não queria decepcioná-lo. Inconscientemente, pacientemente e arduamente, John lhe ensinara a ser melhor, não maior – como sempre almejou ser em silêncio, mas apenas capaz de ser melhor. Entretanto, Sherlock ainda estava na beira do abismo, entre se importar e se jogar, mesmo aprendendo que ambos eram exatamente a mesma dor... Porque se importar não era uma vantagem, mas morrer também não. Morrer _de verdade_ o tornaria inútil e decepcionante.

Fora o loiro, em uma personalidade ironicamente fechada e explosiva, sempre paciente, que o fizera se sentir um livro disponível para leitura, mesmo que ainda estivesse escrito em uma língua pouco conhecida. E agora essa mesma pessoa, John Watson, era o primeiro alvo de um consultor criminal louco e genioso, de novo, por causa de uma falha sua.

 _Três alvos Sherlock, uma arma para cada cabeça... de quem vai se despedir?_

Empurrando tudo para um quarto qualquer de seu Palácio Mental, Sherlock surgiu no corredor do hospital cerca de vinte minutos depois assustando Lestrade, o único que esperava do lado de fora do atual quarto de John. Seus passos eram firmes e rápidos, mas seu rosto estava frágil e sua respiração ofegante.

― Veio correndo? ― Lestrade quis saber o analisando.

― Isso importa? ― Sherlock devolveu com os olhos fixos na porta ― Diga que ele está bem.

― Está estável, mas agora só a família pode entrar, a médica disse que quanto menos gente... melhor.

Sherlock trocou sua atenção para a recepção médica que ainda estava dentro do quarto e ajeitou seu sobretudo.

― Certo, conheça o novo namorado do John.

Não parou para pensar sobre o termo usado e invadiu o quarto deixando Lestrade para trás de olhos arregalados. Imediatamente mãos agitadas e vozes alertas o impediram de prosseguir, mas conseguiu atravessar aquela barreira com os olhos fixos em John, explicando a esmo.

― Eu sou o namorado dele e a única família disponível.

A médica, Dra. Norman, não pareceu surpresa e anotou algo em sua prancheta enquanto acalmava os enfermeiros presentes.

― Sherlock Holmes, certo? ― verificou ― Precisa ficar calmo Sr. Holmes.

― Estou calmo. Quero saber o que aconteceu com ele.

― O Sr. Watson...

― Doutor.

― O Dr. Watson teve uma parada cardíaca, mas-

― Isso eu sei ― Sherlock interrompeu seco, deixando a mala aos pés da cama e a olhando com desgosto ― Quero saber o que causou isso. Foi um acidente de carro sem danos internos, _você_ disse que ele estava bem. Há mais de uma semana. Mas ele ainda não acordou e acabou de ter uma parada cardíaca. O que está deixando passar Dra. Norman?

A mulher piscou atordoada e recuou embaraçada,

― Eu realmente... não sei Sr. Holmes ― respondeu apertando a prancheta com força ― Nós estamos-

― Então descubra ― Sherlock a cortou sentando ao lado de John, pouco se importando em ser rude ― John não pode morrer, muito menos por incompetência desse hospital. Garanto que não vai gostar da minha resposta se isso acontecer.

Escutou os passos abandonando a sala e a porta se fechando, mas permaneceu observando o homem a sua frente, buscando suas próprias conclusões. A incompetência do Hospital o estava irritando profundamente, porém John não podia continuar naquela cama, estirado e sem reflexos, inerte.

Sherlock precisava dele.

A cena do acidente perpassou sua mente novamente, trazendo-lhe uma amargura crescente na boca do estômago. Na hora estava correndo, tão concentrado e instigado em alcançar o assassino a sua frente que se tornara cego ao que acontecia ao seu redor, porque havia uma certeza em sua dedução, Sherlock tinha certeza de que estava diante do culpado e não podia perder a chance de pegá-lo tão rápido. Escutara os carros, as buzinas alertando sua mente para o que podia acontecer, mas sabia que se conseguisse correr um pouco mais rápido...

Foi empurrado com violência, tropeçando no meio-fio e caindo sobre a grama. Escutou um carro freando, os pneus estridentes sobre o asfalto e um banque surdo o fazendo fechar os olhos com força, deduzindo o que tinha acontecido. Não queria olhar, sabendo que somente uma única pessoa poderia estar correndo atrás dele naquele momento, mas antes que notasse já estava se ajoelhando ao lado de John, que estava caído a alguns metros do carro negro, a cabeça ensanguentada demais para deixar o ferimento claro e as mãos raladas. O assassino em fuga esquecido.

 _Por que John? Por que fez isso?_

Alcançou a mão do loiro e a apertou com força. Que Mycroft não visse ou ouvisse, não quando sua mente não se calava com aquele ato.

 _Não se envolva Sherlock._

Foram eternos três dias sem respostas, reações. Sherlock só saia do quarto quando não conseguia ignorar as inúmeras mensagens e ligações de Mycroft que lotavam seu celular, insistindo para que pelo menos ingerisse algum liquido. Então ia até o corredor, pegava sua comida com Lestrade, ouvia-o dizer que não encontrara pistas sobre a frase na porta de John e voltava, evitando chamá-lo de inútil em voz alta.

Claro que não encontraram, só ele mesmo encontraria. Mas Sherlock não sairia dali tão cedo, não com Moriarty pairando sobre suas cabeças.

Estava sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de John, com a cabeça apoiada no colchão e os olhos fechados quando sentiu um toque, breve e gélido, em sua mão. Ergue a cabeça no mesmo segundo e encarou John que parecia se esforçar para abrir os olhos.

― Sherlock...

― Estou aqui ― o detetive garantiu se levantando e se aproximando ainda mais do amigo.

John piscou incontáveis vezes antes de focá-lo e tentar se mover.

― Não, fique quieto.

― Moriarty... ― John murmurou fazendo o sangue de Sherlock gelar.

Por que John diria aquele nome se acreditava na morte do mesmo? Ou não acreditava?

― O que tem ele? ― perguntou vendo o outro mover as mãos, desorientado. Notou o aparelho mostrando um aumento significativo nos batimentos cardíacos e se preocupou.

― John, fique calmo ― insistiu pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos trêmulas ― Por favor, respire fundo e fique calmo.

Seus olhos se prenderam um no outro, medo no desespero, permanecendo assim até os batimentos no monitor voltarem à normalidade. Sherlock se perdeu na infinidade azul do outro, seus próprios batimentos eram céleres e as palavras de Mycroft sobre não se envolver e não se importar martelando certas paredes de seu Palácio Mental. Paredes que construíram um lugar exclusivo para John. E por breves momentos, horas talvez, continuou se perdendo naqueles olhos que tanto o intrigava e pensou em si mesmo, não somente em como se sentia, como também no que estava fazendo. com tudo o que fizera até aquele momento, cada passo apressado, movimento rápido, fôlego perdido, cada pensamento inundado por sentimentos desconhecidos...

Tudo o ajudava a criar uma barreira ilusoriamente sólida e firme ao redor de ambos. Aparentemente perfeito e seguro, um lugar só deles.

― Sherlock... preciso dizer ― John voltou a falar hesitante, sua voz falhando em algumas letras ― Moriarty... ele esteve aqui... comigo.

Ilusoriamente firme e sólida, a barreira se desfez como areia seca e solta, trazendo-os de volta à realidade.

― O que ele fez? ― perguntou apertando o rosto do médico com mais firmeza.

John fechou os olhos brevemente e fez um esforço para retirar as mãos de Sherlock do seu rosto.

― Injetou algo... em mim. Não sei ― balbuciou antes de se curvar e cuspir o pouco liquido que ainda restava em seu estômago.

Os aparelhos voltaram a soar desordenadamente e Sherlock não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e chamar por ajuda. Uma equipe agitada invadiu o quarto e o jogou para o canto, rodeando John que começava a gritar.

― Não!

― Segurem ele! ― a médica ordenou aos outros.

― Sherlock! Sherlock!

O Detetive fechou os olhos, obrigando-se a não abater pelo tom desesperado dos chamados.

― Tire essa droga de agulha de perto de mim!

― Doutor Watson, se não se acalmar serei obrigada a sedá-lo de qualquer jeito.

A equipe precisava estabilizá-lo novamente, cortar o risco de uma nova crise e refazer os exames, no entanto a imagem de Moriarty naquela quarto e a certeza de o mesmo ter injetado algo eram preocupantes demais para deixa-lo relaxado com tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

Sherlock desistiu de se conter quando cometeu o erro de olhar para John se debatendo sobre a cama, ignorou os gritos racionais da sua mente que ordenavam seu afastamento, atravessou a linha médica, ergueu o corpo do amigo e o abraçou.

John relutou um pouco diante do inesperado, confuso pelo ato e pelo motivo de tal, então Sherlock o sentiu ceder e relaxar.

― Preciso que se acalme John ― pediu baixo ― Você quase se foi uma vez, não pode deixar que isso aconteça de novo, certo? Pode fazer isso por mim?

John engoliu em seco e concordou com um aceno rápido de cabeça, apenas assim Sherlock o soltou.

― Em alguns minutos... uma hora talvez, ele será levado para refazer os exames ― a médica informou ainda constrangida, sem saber para onde olhar.

― Quero um exame de sangue dele ― Sherlock exigiu sem quebrar a troca de olhar com John, que quase não piscava.

― Mas nós já fizemos.

― Faça novamente. Também quero que permitam a entrada do Inspetor Lestrade, precisarei falar com ele pessoalmente e não sairei desse quarto sem John. Entendeu?

― Como quiser, Sr. Holmes ― a médica concordou antes de sair e levar a equipe às pressas.

John continuou o olhando e, de repente, Sherlock se viu sem ter o que dizer. Estava entre pedir perdão por estarem naquela situação e gritar sermões sobre não pular na frente de carros, arriscando ouvir a mesma coisa como resposta. Mas o olhar do médico parecia diferente do esperado, mesmo que intenso, estava questionador, confuso. Sherlock sabia o que se passava na mente dele: Moriarty.

― Sherlock...

― Agora não John ― interrompeu-o antes que a raiva se despertasse no outro e o empurrou levemente para que voltasse a deitar ― Apenas descanse e quando você estiver fora de risco, contarei tudo.

― Promete? ― John franziu o cenho com esperança.

Sherlock hesitou, não gostava de quebrar promessas.

― Eu prometo. Agora descanse e faça-me o favor de não morrer.

 _ **~M.i.s. ~**_

John abriu os olhos, que estavam embaçados por estarem tanto tempo em desuso, e ficou confuso. Não estava em uma cama, como se lembrava, mas deitado em algo consideravelmente menor e mais gelado. Não havia nada em suas mãos ou o cobrindo, nenhum sinal dos aparelhos médicos. Sentou-se resmungando de dor e fitou a sala sua frente, completamente familiar. As duas poltronas estavam exatamente onde se lembrava, assim com as caixas entulhadas e a bagunça sobre as mesas, a lareira estava acesa e o crânio continuava sobre ela. Não precisou olhar pela janela para ter certeza de que estava no 221 B.

Como fora parar ali?

― Achei que você era do tipo dorminhoco, Johnny Boy... ― uma voz comentou fazendo os pelos da nuca de John se arrepiarem ― Mas você dormiu muito pouco, quase não deu tempo de arrumar tudo.

― O que faz aqui? ― John perguntou seco, sua garganta ainda ardia pela falta de uso.

Moriarty sorriu cinicamente caminhando até ficar a frente da lareira.

― Ora, não vai perguntar o que _você_ faz aqui?

― Estou exatamente onde devo estar, você não.

John se remexeu desconfortável sobre o sofá onde Sherlock geralmente deitava para se perder em seu Palácio Mental, estava entre sair correndo escada abaixo ou avançar em Moriarty. O que teria acontecido? Como fora parar ali? Onde estava Sherlock?

Quais eram os riscos?

― Ah... é realmente delicioso observar as conexões do seu cérebro comum lutarem para encontrarem respostas para as suas duvidas ― Moriarty comentou o encarando, uma mão enfiada no bolso da calça e uma caneta passeando entre os dedos da outra.

Ele não estava armado. Isso não significava muito.

John tentou se levantar, apenas se levantar, e suas pernas falharam antes de conseguir alguma firmeza, fazendo-o cair no chão com um gemido doloroso, sua cabeça voltando a latejar com a tentativa fracassada. Então apenas se apoiou na mesma mesa de centro onde Sherlock passava por cima e desistiu. Não tinha nenhuma condição para reagir, a risada debochado do outro apenas confirmou isso.

― Ainda não entendo como Sherlock suporta você, Doutor Watson ― ele disse se aproximando e se agachando ao lado dele ― Preciso ser sincero, realmente não entendo. É tão comum e é tão... entediante conviver com pessoas como você. Não há vida, não há ação, não há... motivos para agradecer pela sua companhia.

― Se isso é tudo sobre Sherlock... preciso dizer o obvio ― John o olhou com raivosa indiferença ― Esse encontro não é suficiente para fazê-lo vir correndo.

― _Infelizmente_ isso não é totalmente verdade. Felizmente isso também está nos planos.

Subitamente Moriarty se levantou e caminhou, animadamente, até a lareira.

― O motivo de tudo _Johnny_ , é que já é tarde demais para Sherlock. Ele se tornou tão entediante quanto você, mas o mundo não pode parar e eu necessito de algo para me distrair. Apenas seguir o crime dos outros é completamente chato! ― disse energético, pegando o crânio e o erguendo na altura dos olhos ― Cansei dos jogos sem graça com Sherlock, preciso de algo novo!

Então Moriarty olhou para ele, tão maliciosamente que John imediatamente se imaginou afundando em algum lugar com um peso amarrado ao seu tornozelo. Estava ferrado, claro que estava.

― Eu preciso de você, John Watson ― Moriarty voltou a falar, um sorriso maníaco rasgando seus lábios ― _Você_ vai me ajudar a queimar Sherlock Holmes, diretamente, e não haverá volta dessa vez.

― Jamais ajudarei você em qualquer coisa ― John cuspiu furioso.

― Com certeza posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas antes... ― Moriarty se inclinou e jogou o crânio dentro do fogo da lareira ― Preciso criar uma cena arrepiante para o nosso querido Sherlock, oh, isso vai ser maravilhoso!

John ia abrir a boca para perguntar do que infernos ele estava falando quando sentiu um par de mãos extremamente grandes e fortes o erguerem do chão, para logo em seguida ser jogado o outro lado da sala, acertando uma cadeira no caminho.

― Merda... ― gemeu quando sentiu o local doer e sua cabeça praticamente pulsar.

― Mais bagunça Vincent ― Moriarty exigiu indiferente ― Esse lugar precisa de um pouco mais de... sangue.

John ergueu a cabeça e lamentou ao encontrar o tal _Vincent_ , que provavelmente fora o segurança principal de algum famoso ou, mas provavelmente, o único segurança. Quem precisaria de mais alguém quando se tinha um armário de dois metros de altura?

― Vamos Johnny Boy, erga-se. Sherlock ficaria decepcionado com tanta fragilidade e ainda temos um papel para cumprir.

Então tudo o que John queria naquele momento era morrer.


	5. Idiot

**Capítulo 5 - Idiot**

Sherlock nunca imaginou que manter John Watson em segurança seria tão difícil.

John nunca fora um homem qualquer, sabia disso desde a primeira vez que o vira. Era um médico militar quebrado, mas que possuía os nervos de aço, excepcional desejo de ajudar e uma ambição nada sutil pela adrenalina. John sabia se defender muito bem. Ótima defesa corporal, grande percepção do perigo, péssima mania de proteção e um adorável desejo de se provar. Mas nada disso o ajudava a se livrar dos perigos químicos e era exatamente o que Moriarty estava fazendo.

Não que qualquer outra pessoa, além dele e do próprio Moriarty, soubesse disso.

Sherlock esmurrou a mesa de Lestrade, oscilando entre o desespero e a raiva, principalmente a raiva. Por que as pessoas eram sempre tão inúteis?

― Eu pedi para ficar com ele Lestrade, por que não ficou com ele? ― grunhiu dolorosamente.

Lestrade engoliu em seco, mas Sherlock não deu importância. Saíra por apenas dez minutos, dez estúpidos minutos para assinar estúpidos papeis na recepção. Fora suficiente para John sumir do radar de todos.

― Tenha calma, irmão ― Mycroft pediu indiferente, sentando em uma das cadeiras ― Logo o acharemos.

― Não espere que eu me sinta melhor com suas palavras Mycroft.

― Eu também não, espero apenas que pare de culpar a todos.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar pela sala, dando vida ao seu desespero. Onde John estava?

― Eu realmente sinto muito Sherlock ― Lestrade pediu pela terceira vez naquele dia ― Disseram que John ia fazer apenas alguns exames, mas não me deixaram entrar na sala.

― Sherlock compreende, Inspetor ― Mycroft se adiantou, profissionalmente educado ― Ele está apenas... descontrolado.

― Não se intrometa Mycroft.

― E o que espera que eu faça? ― Mycroft rebateu entre dentes, visivelmente estava tentando se controlar ― Que eu sente e tome chá enquanto você brinca de xadrez com Moriarty?

Sherlock parou e em um único movimento se virou para o irmão, encarando-o surpreso e finalmente entendendo aquela breve irritação em sua pergunta.

― Como sabe disso?

― O que querem dizer com isso? ― Lestrade se levantou de sua cadeira, fitando-os com descrença.

― Como sabe disso? ― Sherlock insistiu quase avançando no irmão.

― Ora, não me venha com isso Sherlock ― Mycroft respondeu revirando os olhos.

― Quando descobriu?

― Isso importa? Você _mentiu_ , Sherlock, _mentiu_ sobre a morte de Moriarty. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para eu nunca mais confiar nenhum caso a você.

― Esperem, Moriarty está vivo? ― Lestrade voltou a questionar, sendo novamente ignorado.

― Tive meus motivos ― Sherlock argumentou pouco convincente, ganhando uma risada debochada do outro.

De repente se preocupou, lembrando-se dos momentos antes de John passar mal a sua frente. Ele comentara sobre Moriarty sem qualquer surpresa ou perplexidade, havia apenas o medo pelo o que havia acontecido.

― Contou ao John?

O sorriso de Mycroft se tornou convencido enquanto se levantava, apoiando-se sobre a sombrinha negra e a outra mão na cintura.

― O que acha, querido irmão? Contei tudo a ele, não somente sobre Moriarty, como também sobre sua nada inesperada protegida, Irene Adler. Pode imaginar como nosso querido John ficou... entristecido.

Antes que pudesse ser detido, Sherlock extinguiu o espaço que o separava de Mycroft e o agarrou pelo colarinho, a sombrinha caindo sobre o piso frio e as mãos firmes do outro logo alcançando os seus pulsos. Mas ele não estava tentando se afastar e isso enfureceu ainda mais Sherlock.

― Por que fez isso? Por que contou a ele? ― rugiu no rosto de Mycroft, que não se abalou antes de responder.

― Porque não importa o que pensa, Sherlock, não importa se sua mente diz que é certo e seguro, John não merece suas mentiras e muito menos sofrer com as consequências delas.

A resposta nada hesitante no tom sincero do irmão o pegou de surpresa, mas Sherlock não o soltou, mesmo com Lestrade tentando puxá-lo. Não esperava ouvir nem um terço daquelas palavras, pelo contrário, esperava apenas "Fiquei com vontade" ou "Porque eu quis".

― Não é agora que diz que me importar não é uma vantagem?

Mycroft riu, mais uma vez convencido, como se soubesse todas as respostas do mundo.

― É agora que eu digo que isso não faz diferença, porque você já se importa e nada do que fizer vai mudar isso.

Silenciosa e lentamente Sherlock o soltou, perdido em toda aquela sinceridade rara enquanto Mycroft arrumava seu terno e pegava sua sombrinha do chão. Lestrade surgindo entre eles, preocupado. Desobediente, a mente dele vagou até o momento em que empurrara John na parede, machucando seu ombro e provavelmente suas costas, o olhar assustado do amigo pouco observado, mas ainda lembrado. Aquele era o efeito de Moriarty sobre si, o descontrole sobre seus atos e novas portas trancadas em seu Palácio Mental. Mentiras tentando chegar até John e tornando-o um detetive instável.

― Vamos para Baker Street, irmão ― Mycroft chamou calmamente ― Você precisa do seu lugar ideal e da sua nicotina para pensar.

Assim que abriu a porta do 221 B Sherlock recuou, quase se chocando com Mycroft no processo. E sob o olhar confuso do outro, o detetive ergueu o queixo para se certificar de que estava cheirando e vendo corretamente.

O cheiro de sangue impregnava o apartamento.

― Sherlock?

Não houve resposta, em vez disso Sherlock adentrou o lugar em passos hesitantes e se aproximou do primeiro degrau da escada, onde havia uma mancha de sangue relativamente grande.

― O cheiro não vem daí ― Mycroft comentou olhando em volta enquanto entrava e fechava a porta lentamente.

― É obvio ― Sherlock concordou acompanhando o irmão no movimento.

Ambos procuraram pelas mesmas coisas: detalhes. Os detalhes eram primordiais e sempre surgiam, sempre eram deixados para trás mesmo – e talvez, principalmente – quando ninguém os notava. Era analisando tais pontos sutis e constantes que ambos, tanto Sherlock quanto Mycroft, deduziam qualquer evento ou fato. O problema é que não havia detalhes ali, não além da mancha de sangue e daqueles que já existiam.

― O que acha? ― Mycroft questionou.

Afinal, Sherlock era o detetive entre os dois.

― Nada, a mancha deve ter sido colocada propositalmente. O cheiro de sangue tem que estar vindo de outro lugar.

Sherlock sabia que o irmão não perguntaria por um motivo, como qualquer outro faria naquela situação, então apenas subiu as escadas em silêncio, tendo o cuidado de olhar bem por onde passava e não tocar em nada. Mycroft o seguiu com a mesma atenção e o detetive agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Ambos sabiam o que estava acontecendo naquele momento e que havia grandes chances de Moriarty estar sentado em sua poltrona naquele momento, com John em seus pés.

― Sherlock, espera ― Mycroft sussurrou o impedindo de abrir a porta do seu apartamento.

O mais novo apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Foi um ato inusitado.

― Deixe-me ir na frente ― Mycroft continuou cautelosamente ― Acredito que está envolvido demais para permanecer inteiro... o que pode encontrar dentro dessa-

― Estou bem ― Sherlock respondeu entre dentes ― Se estou envolvido demais só irei descobrir quando estiver matando Moriarty.

O outro fechou os olhos e suspirou, afastando-se em seguida. Sherlock não esperou que outra palavra o impedisse e abriu a porta. Sua boca se abriu, mas o ar ficou preso em seu peito, sua mão apertou a maçaneta com força enquanto tentava entender, completamente, o que tinha acontecido no seu apartamento. Se em algum momento reclamou da falta de detalhes, na sua frente, agora, havia um exagero deles. O lugar estava vazio, porém completamente desarrumado, seus papeis estavam espalhados pelo chão, seus tubos de ensaio quebrados, sua poltrona caída perto da cozinha, o crânio não estava a vista e sangue, sangue por todo o lugar.

― Deus... o que aconteceu aqui, Sherlock? ― Mycroft perguntou perplexo.

Mas Sherlock também não sabia responder, não com a exatidão que queria. Olhou para o seu sofá, um dos poucos lugares limpos, e partiu do principio de que John fora colocado ali inicialmente, depois caminhou pela sala observando a cadeira caída e uma mancha suave de sangue próxima a poltrona de John. Olhou ao redor novamente, sem saber como agir. Sua mente estava criando uma cena, nada confortável e muito odiada, mas era apenas uma teoria e não era o que queria no momento. Só queria saber onde estava John.

Um barulho chamou a atenção para o corredor e em passos largos Mycroft foi o primeiro a alcança-lo, os olhos alertas e a sobrinha firme em sua mão. Sherlock surgiu logo atrás e rapidamente o ultrapassou quando um novo som soou até seus ouvidos, uma voz fraca e bem conhecida vinda diretamente do seu quarto. Rápida e subitamente o detetive acabou com a distância que o separava da porta e a abriu, ofegando com a cena encontrada.

John estava deitado aos pés de sua cama, bastante ferido, usando apenas a calça jeans e com correntes prendendo seus pulsos, o sangue de suas feridas se misturava ao suor e seus hematomas estavam arroxeados, visíveis na maior parte exposta do corpo. Sherlock tropeçou sôfrego até o corpo trêmulo e agachou-se ao lado dele, hesitando em tocá-lo.

― John... ― sussurrou temendo não ouvir nenhuma resposta.

O médico gemeu de dor e se moveu, mirando-o com os olhos marejados. John não chorou e comprimiu os lábios, engolindo qualquer expressão de dor que pudesse escapar de sua garganta. Sherlock respirou com dificuldade ao notar tais esforços e deixou sua mão pairar sobre o amigo, temendo lhe causar ainda mais dor.

― Está... tudo bem Sherlock ― John disse em uma calma forçada ― Alguns dias de descanso... e logo estarei novo.

Sherlock quase riu, culpando-se ainda mais pelo acontecido. Era irritante como John tentava amenizar a situação para que a culpa não surgisse no detetive, parecia que o loiro se esquecia que podia ser lido com tanta facilidade pelo outro. Sherlock não precisava de resmungos de dor para concluir a gravidade dos ferimentos, ele tinha olhos e podia deduzir todo. A dor estava estampada em John Watson.

Engoliu com dificuldade e com extremo cuidado tirou as correntes que prendiam o pulso do médico, jogando-a longe.

― Tem algum osso quebrado? ― perguntou atento.

― Acho que não, mas não consigo ter certeza agora ― John respondeu com uma careta.

Sherlock imediatamente pegou seu celular, dizendo:

― Certo, não se mexa. Vou chamar uma ambulância.

― Não quero voltar para o hospital ― John cortou firme.

― Precisamos ter certeza da gravidade dos seus ferimentos John e pelas condições da nossa sala, posso dizer que há gravidade.

John suspirou vencido e acenou a cabeça, concordando a contragosto.

― Prometo não sair do seu lado dessa vez ― Sherlock tentou amenizar.

― Está prometendo muito ultimamente.

Sherlock o encarou mais uma vez e hesitou. John precisava de ajuda, mas a ideia de vê-lo em um hospital novamente não o agradava nenhum um pouco. Moriarty, aparentemente, estava animado demais para se deixar ser impedido por qualquer barreira e como consequência, Sherlock não confiava nem em si mesmo naquele momento. Suspirou, abaixando lentamente o celular.

― Não consigo ― confessou em tom baixo.

― O quê? ― John questionou confuso.

― Não consigo deixá-lo naquele lugar novamente. Você poderia ter morrido... de tantas formas.

― Estou ciente disso.

― Tudo bem... tudo bem ― Sherlock cedeu guardando o celular no bolso ― Vem John, vou colocá-lo na cama.

O médico tentou escapar das mãos do outro.

― Sherlock... vou sujar-

― Isso não me preocupa, preciso apenas cuidar de você.

Sherlock retirou o sobretudo e com extremo cuidado ergueu o corpo debilitado do amigo, tendo a ajuda silenciosa de Mycroft. Entre gemidos de dor que John tentava conter, colocou-o sobre sua própria cama de casal e logo se apressou em analisar a gravidade de cada ferimento. Apesar de muitos, apenas um corte abaixo da costela parecia ser profundo o suficiente para necessitar de pontos, o que levantava a questão sobre a grande quantidade de sangue espalhada em sua sala e cozinha.

― Aqui Sherlock ― Mycroft o chamou lhe entregando a caixa de primeiros-socorros.

Confuso, o detetive notou que as mãos do irmão tremiam levemente e que o mesmo estava sem o terno, mas não podia dar atenção a isso agora. Quando voltou a olhar para o amigo, encontrou-o de olhos fechados e uma careta, mas uma vez tentando conter a dor porque Mycroft já estava começando a limpar parte dos ferimentos. Sem outra escolha, Sherlock deu a volta na cama e subiu para sentar ao lado de John. Cuidaria com os remédios.

― Sabe suturar um ferimento? ― seu irmão perguntou sem parar a limpeza.

― Farei o meu melhor ― Sherlock garantiu abrindo o estojo do médico e, em seguida o encarando ― Fale se eu errar John.

No primeiro toque da agulha o médico voltou a resmungar, inconscientemente tentando se afastar.

― Preciso de uma distração ― pediu com dificuldade enquanto forçava um sorriso ― Acho que... essa é a hora de falarmos sobre Moriarty.

― John... ― o detetive pensou em negar. Tudo o que não queria era falar sobre aquele assunto em particular.

― Você prometeu ― John insistiu.

― Esse não é o melhor momento.

― Deus... ele já invadiu sua casa e mandou um armário me bater, apenas fale.

Sherlock deu o último ponto e suspirou. Poderia começar a acreditar em milagres agora? Não, ainda era um pensamento ridículo e nada o livraria daquela conversa.

― Fizemos um acordo ― revelou com cautela.

John franziu o cenho.

― Um acordo? Que tipo... de acordo?

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios e pensou em se afastar, prevendo uma pequena confusão da parte do outro. Mas era melhor não piorar sua própria situação.

― Eu não... pulei pelos motivos que todos pensam, não foi por ser uma fraude e muito menos pelo o que falavam de mim ― começou depois de engolir em seco, mantendo as mãos inquietas sobre suas pernas ― Moriarty queria que eu pulasse para criar um show, mas sabia que não aconteceria com facilidade, então ele colocou meus... amigos na mira de uma arma. Enquanto falava comigo pelo telefone, você estava na mira de uma arma John.

O médico arregalou os olhos, perplexo e Sherlock se apressou, sabendo que não teria muito tempo até as perguntas surgirem sem pausa.

― Eu só tinha que pular... obviamente cheguei ao terraço com algumas ideias prontas, a mais simples era simplesmente fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Moriarty notou isso e louco como sempre foi, pegou a arma para tirar a própria vida, mas... ― Sherlock esboçou uma careta culpada ― Mas eu o impedi.

― Você o quê? ― John se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, pouco se importando com a dor e piscou repetidas vezes, tentando entender ― Co-como? Você o impediu? Mas... Sherlock, por quê?

― Eu não sei, não foi minha intenção! ― o detetive exclamou se levantando da cama, agitado ― Não foi minha intenção. Ele enfiou a arma na boca e estava quase atirando quando parou!

― Mas disse que _você_ o impediu...

― Foi algo em mim... ele parou quando me olhou e sorriu, guardou a arma... Foi algo que ele viu em mim, algo que ainda desconheço.

Sherlock respirou com dificuldade, relembrando aquele momento. Era difícil... não, era angustiante ter que admitir que perdera um detalhe tão precioso. Obvio que era precioso! Podia ler esse fato em cada reação de Moriarty ao abaixar a arma, o sorriso vitorioso estava lá, assim como aquele olhar levemente arregalado como se o maior segredo do mundo lhe fosse entregue de bandeja.

Um detalhe precioso o suficiente para fazê-lo ser mais... comum.

― Ele sugeriu o acordo ― disse de repente ― Eu ficaria fora do seu caminho e ele fora do seu. Bem simples.

John o fitou por mais alguns, longos, segundos antes de erguer as sobrancelhas e compreender. Então deixou sua cabeça cair de volta no colchão, liberando seus cotovelos, e respirou fundo.

― Então... o consultor criminal que não se importou em explodir pessoas, invadiu, simultaneamente, dois bancos, sentou no trono e usou a coroa da nossa nobre realeza... me ameaçou, propondo um acordo ridículo pra você não impedir os crimes? ― John riu sem humor ― Você é um idiota, Sherlock. Um grande idiota.

― Pensei em cada possibilidade John ― o outro garantiu convicto. ― Ele cumprindo ou não o acordo, eu sei que essa rede de crimes é importante pra ele. Eu vou pegá-lo, assim que conseguir quebrar o ultimo fio da teia criminosa dele.

― Não ― John o cortou secamente. ― Você usou esse acordo estúpido como desculpa e o deixou vivo porque gosta, porque precisa dele pra não ter que se preocupar com o tédio mais tarde. A _rede criminosa_ dele vai garantir uma boa distração.

― Do que está falando? Isso é ridículo.

― Esse acordo é que é ridículo, quantas vezes preciso dizer? E estou falando em como você é um grande idiota. Diga, pelo menos pensou duas vezes antes de _não_ cumprir o acordo e colocar a _minha_ vida em risco?

― John...

― Era por isso que você estava tão estranho, não era? Porque sabia que ele voltaria.

― Eu estava me preparando!

― Você nem ao menos compreende o que ele está fazendo!

― Basta ― Mycroft interrompeu se pondo de pé.

Sherlock se calou, não porque se esquecera da presença do irmão no quarto, mas porque John estava certo em um nível raro. Desde que voltara o detetive fez de tudo para aparentar estar esperando por algo especifico, preparando-se para aquilo como se soubesse exatamente. Enganaria qualquer um, incluindo John, como se estivesse apenas em mais um caso perigoso e quisesse esconder o fato.

Ficou surpreso ao saber que não enganara o médico, o alvo principal.

― Pense um pouco-

― Não ― Mycroft interrompeu mais uma vez, olhando-o sério ― Deixe o Doutor Watson descansar.

Sherlock queria ficar e insistir, fazer John entender exatamente o que fizera e o motivo para tal, mas quando voltou a olhá-lo o encontrou de olhos fechados e respiração pesada. John estava prestes a explodir.

― Vamos Sherlock ― o Holmes mais velho insistiu enquanto abria a porta para que ambos saíssem.

Sem outra escolha o detetive saiu, nada que dissesse mudaria os pensamentos do médico naquele momento e tampouco se forçaria a pensar em uma solução.

― Ele tem razão, sabe disso ― Mycroft anunciou enquanto cutucava a poltrona de John com a sombrinha.

― Eu sei, mas isso não muda nada. Sabe disso.


	6. You know it

**N/A: Primeiro, não tem 3 mil palavras e não ficou como eu queria, mas não consegui melhorar, juro que tentei. Ainda é de manhã, mas já estou cansada e vou ter aula daqui a pouco, mas postei logo porque semana que vem vou voltar para o hospital e nesse fim de semana tenho que estudar para algumas provas.**

 **O próximo capítulo vai se chamar _I care_ e está quase pronto, quase mesmo. Falta só dá uma revisada e finalizar. **

**Perdoem qualquer erro e boa leitura!**

 **P.S. Um agradecimento de coração para quem está acompanhando e comentando! Lindos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - You know it**

Apoiado na coluna que separava a cozinha da sala, Sherlock observou o que podia do apartamento. Nada fora movido ou arrumado, tudo ainda estava caído no mesmo lugar e as manchas de sangue já pareciam permanentes no piso e no tapete. Estava tentado a entrar em seu Palácio Mental e permanecer nele o restante do dia, mas precisa colher o máximo de informações possíveis antes da equipe de limpeza entrar e dissolver qualquer detalhe.

Somente algumas horas haviam se passado desde o momento em que encontrara John amarrado aos pés de sua cama com inúmeros ferimentos e mesmo que o Sol ainda estivesse um pouco longe de nascer, Mycroft ainda permanecia no apartamento, dessa vez o Inspetor Lestrade os fazia companhia, de pé ao lado do sofá, observando toda a cena.

― Onde está a Sra. Hudson?

― Viajando ― Mycroft respondeu curtamente.

― Se houvesse um pouco mais de sangue eu apostaria que estou diante de uma cena de genocídio ― comentou Lestrade, com as mãos na cintura. ― Quem vai me explicar?

Vendo que Sherlock permanecia calado e com os olhos fixos na lareira apagada, Mycroft se adiantou e se aproximou do sofá.

― Nossa melhor teoria é que John foi colocado no sofá, depois, provavelmente quando foi tentar se levantar, caiu perto dessa mesa, afastando os livros no ato. O crânio no fogo obviamente foi obra de Moriarty, mas ele não é tão forte, havia um terceiro homem... bem grande ou pesado, ou ambos, já que fez o primeiro degrau da escada rachar um pouco mais. Esse mesmo homem empurrou John para o meio da sala, fazendo-o acertar a cadeira e, com certeza, a cabeça no chão. Foi um ato repetitivo.

― Como assim? ― Lestrade o olhou confuso.

Mycroft suspirou e caminhou até a cozinha, ficando próximo a mesa.

― É obvio que o homem o empurrou muitas vezes para pontos diferentes do apartamento, sobre as poltronas e até o mantendo preso sobre a mesa da sala, talvez o socando. Mas só confirmamos nossa teoria quando percebemos que John foi jogado sobre a mesa da cozinha, os brinquedos de química do Sherlock estavam aqui e agora estão todos no chão, em centenas de pedaços. Entretanto, não havia nenhum pedaço de vidro em John, Moriarty fez questão de tirar cada pedaço e deixa-los ensanguentados sobre a mesa.

― Por que ele faria isso?

― Ele quis criar uma cena ― Mycroft deu de ombros ― Todo o sangue é de John, mas a maioria foi retirado individualmente. Encontramos um furo a mais de agulha no braço dele. Moriarty simplesmente esvaziou duas ou três bolsas de sangue pelo apartamento.

― Mas como ele fez isso sem causar algum dano ou sem ser notado? É impossível!

― Totalmente possível se ele tem aliados dentro do hospital ― Sherlock soltou sem humor ― Mas que aquele lugar não é mais confiável é um fato bem obvio. Eu quero saber sobre o Billy.

― Quem é Billy? ― Lestrade o olhou confuso.

― É o crânio na lareira ― uma voz dolorida respondeu do corredor.

Sherlock imediatamente olhou naquela direção e encontrou John, caminhando em passos rastejantes e sofridos. Automaticamente se afastou da coluna e se aproximou do amigo.

― Deveria estar deitado.

― Apenas vou para minha cama ― John respondeu sem conseguir fitá-lo ― E também... pedir desculpa.

Sherlock ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

― Pelo o quê?

― Pelo o que eu disse no quarto, não tenho nenhum direito de acusar ou falar qualquer coisa... não devia ter falado nada daquilo sobre você. Me desculpe.

― Não, John. Você tem todo o direito, afinal é a sua vida.

― Não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer ― John retorquiu finalmente o olhando, vacilante ― Sei que posso falar, mas não deveria. Eu o conheço muito bem Sherlock, não devia ter ficado surpreso com a sua escolha de desobedecer o acordo mesmo que envolvesse minha vida ― riu suavemente ― Na verdade, é uma atitude tão... você, que me sinto meio estúpido por ter jogado isso na sua cara.

O detetive piscou, atônito. Deveria se sentir bem com aquelas palavras? Era o que as pessoas faziam normalmente, não era? Sentiam-se melhores, ou qualquer coisa semelhante, depois de ouvirem um pedido de desculpas. Entretanto, Sherlock se sentira tão mal que por um momento questionou se entendera corretamente o significado daquelas palavras. E de fato entendera, não teve dúvidas depois de alguns segundos de análise, porque o médico só estava dizendo verdades resumidas. Sherlock realmente não hesitava em colocar a vida de alguém em risco ou aproveitar um risco já existente para pegar um criminoso. _Ele mataria muito mais_ , é o que diria. Não era realmente uma novidade e não deveria mudar agora, principalmente quando o criminoso em questão era Moriarty.

Porém, também estava falando de John.

John voltou a se movimentar, afastando-se. Sherlock pigarreou e abaixou a cabeça brevemente, sem saber o que dizer.

― John.

O médico parou e o olhou, permanecendo em silêncio.

― É melhor ficar no meu quarto ― Sherlock completou se esforçando para aparecer indiferente ― Não pode ficar subindo e descendo essas escadas.

― E onde você vai dormir?

Sherlock revirou os olhos.

― No seu quarto, no sofá ou nas escadas. Isso realmente não importa porque eu não durmo com frequência, sabe disso.

John riu minimamente e deu de ombros, sem vontade de discutir. Os olhos de Sherlock o seguiram até o seu quarto e em seguida voltaram a fitar o chão, completamente perdidos.

― Vá falar com ele ― Lestrade sugeriu chamando sua atenção.

― Deveria?

O Inspetor o lançou um olhar descrente e insistiu:

― Vocês precisam conversar, vai logo.

Sherlock suspirou e se deixou ceder, caminhando em passos rápidos até a porta, mas assim que entrou e encontrou John de pé em frente à janela, hesitou.

― John?

― Temos segredos Sherlock ― o médico anunciou com os olhos ainda fixos na paisagem externa.

Não foi uma pergunta, o detetive reparou e foi exatamente isso que o fez se aproximar mais, fechando a porta no ato.

― Quer compartilhar algo? ― perguntou parando alguns poucos passos de distância.

― Quero ― John respondeu se virando para encará-lo ― Mas não posso.

― Não pode?

― Preciso que descubra sozinho. Não deve ser difícil pra você.

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios, contendo um resmungo. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e em seguida voltou a encará-lo, analisando-o de forma nada sútil. O corte abaixo da costela voltara a sangrar sob o curativo, alguns pontos de sangue seco ainda estavam a vista e os hematomas... nem conseguia conta-los, mesmo que seus olhos insistissem em vagar pelo tórax e abdômen do outro, tentando. Era uma análise minuciosa que subiu até o rosto marcado e corado, encontrando – sobretudo – constrangimento.

― Por que está me olhando assim? ― John perguntou baixo.

― Estou guardando os estragos que fiz em você, não posso esquecer.

― Nem ouse, tem coisas mais importantes pra ocupar sua mente nesse momento. Vem, deite-se comigo.

O detetive franziu o cenho enquanto observava John se deitar com dificuldades, estranhando o pedido.

― Não faça essa cara, apenas deite ao meu lado ― o médico insistiu. ― Tem algo que eu quero contar e não estou a fim de fazer isso enquanto fica de pé aí, como um fantasma me assombrando.

― E o que _pode_ me contar? ― Sherlock cedeu, deitando-se.

― Que você é um idiota.

Sherlock o olhou com descrença enquanto John ria.

― É isso que tem para me contar? ― debochou se levantando.

― Não, não, nem pense nisso ― John o impediu o puxando de volta para a cama, ainda rindo ― Isso é um grande segredo, sabia? E uma grande desculpa pra mantê-lo aqui e convencê-lo a dormir, eu sei que quase não dormiu no hospital e muito menos depois disso.

― Impossível, preciso voltar para sala e encontrar todas as respostas disponíveis antes que a equipe do Mycroft destrua tudo.

― Limpe tudo, você quis dizer. Eu sei que vai procurar pistas de Moriarty em todo lugar, pistas e informações nas gotas do meu sangue, como sempre faz, mas, antes disso, o que acha de pelo menos me perguntar o que eu sei?

― Sem querer ofendê-lo John ― Sherlock virou para encarar melhor o amigo ― Mas tenho certeza de que vou achar muito mais informações do que você acha que sabe.

John também virou para ficarem frente a frente, olhando-o com seriedade.

― Eu sei os motivos dele Sherlock.

O moreno paralisou, devolvendo o olhar diante da certeza na voz do outro. Como John poderia saber?

― Apenas pergunte ― John o motivou.

― Como? ― o outro perguntou sem conter a surpresa ― Ele disse? Você... observou?

― Eu observei uma única coisa, pra ser sincero, e todo o resto fez sentido.

― E o que foi?

― Billy.

― Billy? ― Sherlock franziu o cenho, antes de compreender onde o outro queria chegar ― Ele queimou o Billy.

― E alguns anos atrás ele disse que queimaria o seu coração.

Sherlock sorriu de modo orgulhoso, mesmo que fosse um ato automático. John estava se saindo bem, não podia negar, mas ainda haviam lacunas que não poderiam existir.

― Eu sei que isso faz sentindo ― disse com neutralidade ― Mas apenas individualmente. Sempre digo que o crânio é um amigo e em todas as oportunidades, Moriarty usou meus amigos contra mim, incluindo você. Entretanto, não explica toda a cena lá fora.

John comprimiu os lábios e o olhou com hesitação, então o detetive percebeu que havia mais. Algo mais importante ou mais fundo na cena.

― Apenas diga, Watson.

― Se existe alguém que conhece você completamente ou o mais próximo possível disso, é Moriarty ― John voltou a falar com amargura ― E ele sabe que você é capaz de enxergar qualquer coisa com clareza, exceto sentimentos.

O moreno pensou em negar, mas havia um ponto interessante e que deveria entender.

― Sentimentos?

― Em um momento, que não precisa ser especificado, olhei pra lareira mais uma vez e vi o crânio, queimando, e me lembrei do que ele disse um pouco antes.

― E o que ele disse?

― Que precisa de mim ― John respondeu o fazendo estreitar os olhos ― Que vou ajudá-lo a queimar Sherlock Holmes.

Mais uma vez Sherlock paralisou, dessa vez permitindo que seus pensamentos ganhassem um novo rumo. Então era isso, Moriarty criou uma cena para mostrar que o jogo continuava, que ainda o queimaria e que, mais uma vez, usaria John contra ele, como já estava usando. Obviamente seria diferente agora que Moriarty ousou ser tão violento sem sua presença, tirando-lhe a chance de contra-atacar de imediato.

Então, entre as portas trancadas de seu Palácio Mental, uma luz se acendeu e trouxe consigo uma lembrança. O exato momento em que Moriarty fez sua primeira ameaça na cobertura de St. Bart's. _Seus amigos vão morrer se não pular_ , ele enunciou a um passo de ser jogado dali pelo detetive.

 _John?_

Sherlock fechou os olhos com força, socando-se mentalmente. Era isso, apenas isso, apenas um mísero e simples descuido da sua parte e Moriarty o lera por completo. Porque sob a ameaça não se lembrou da existência do irmão ou mesmo da Sra. Hudson, que era claramente tratada como mãe. Lembrou-se de John, fora o primeiro nome a surgir em sua cabeça, imediatamente fugindo por sua boca e Sherlock, agora revendo e analisando a cena do seu próprio jeito, tinha absoluta certeza de que sentira apenas uma coisa enquanto pronunciava aquele nome: medo.

Seus batimentos começaram a acelerar, tudo se resumia a isso: Por que Sherlock Holmes está com tanto medo de perder alguém?

― Você entendeu ― John concluiu o observando com intensidade.

― Como soube? ― Sherlock se surpreendeu ― Como... percebeu? Ele disse?

― Não e não percebi na hora, só achei que você tinha motivos para esconder de mim o que aconteceu naquele terraço e quando me contou, percebi que nem mesmo você entendia os atos dele. Mas naquele momento, logo que você saiu do quarto, eu entendi... entendi tudo.

Sherlock pensou em se levantar e fugir da chance de colocar o obvio em palavras, reforçando sua veracidade, mas se conteve porque sabia que John precisava esclarecer tudo.

― Moriarty não se matou porque percebeu que ainda tinha o que fazer, percebeu que você se importava comigo mais do que ele imaginava. Estou certo?

― Infelizmente sim.

― Infelizmente?

― É perigoso John, precisa entender isso ― Sherlock pediu em tom determinado ― O que eu faço, o que eu sou e como sou... coloca todos ao meu redor em perigo. Moramos juntos há anos e quantos vezes alguém ficou em perigo por minha causa? Falo de você e a Sra. Hudson principalmente. E agora... olha o que aconteceu a você. Olha o que eu fiz com você.

Sem aviso John se arrastou na cama um pouco mais para perto dele e o olhou nos olhos. Por algum motivo Sherlock sentiu seu estômago se contrair e contrariando a vontade anterior de fugir da conversa, remexeu-se para que seus olhos ficassem exatamente no mesmo nível que os dele. Estava seguindo um impulso e não sabia até onde iria.

― Preciso ir embora? ― John perguntou em um sussurro.

Sherlock permaneceu calado. A verdade é que quase não o escutava, não pelo tom de voz, mas pela distração que seus próprios pensamentos estavam criando. Por que seu coração tinha que bater tão forte depois daquela aproximação? Por que esses batimentos o ensurdeciam enquanto tentava encontrar uma resposta racional? Tinha que fazer um esforço imenso para não focar em outra parte do rosto do loiro e para não se aproximar mais, ou talvez abraça-lo. E tal comportamento beirava ao ridículo. Inadmissível. Ilógico. Inconstante. Errado. Perigoso.

Entretanto, porque simplesmente não se afastava?

― Sherlock... ― John voltou a sussurrar ― Você quer que eu vá embora?

― Do que isso adiantaria? Ele ainda iria até você ― Sherlock respondeu no mesmo tom.

― Eu sei... eu faria por você, não por ele.

― Acha que se afastando fará eu parar de me importar com você?

― Acho que te darei a chance de me apagar do seu Palácio Mental.

Sherlock não precisou de muito para perceber que John estava falando sério, muito sério. O médico realmente acreditava que, com distância e algum esforço, ele conseguiria esquecê-lo e pararia de se importar _demais_.

― Não é assim que funciona John, nada é tão simples com você ― confessou pouco à vontade. ― Não se esqueça de que passei dois anos longe e a única conclusão que tive é que eu não conseguiria.

Os olhos de John brilharam e Sherlock percebeu que não era por causa de alguma emoção repentina, mas sim por uma ideia surgindo.

― O que foi? ― perguntou curioso.

― Nada por enquanto ― John respondeu, rapidamente mudando de assunto ― Mas já que não quer me deixar ir embora, então o que acha de esquecermos o que aconteceu?

Sherlock o olhou com desconfiança, mas não deixou de negar.

― Absolutamente não. Não vou deixar que Moriarty faça o que quer com você.

― Você sempre foi um defensor, Sherlock, não um protetor ― John o olhou com desconfiança ― Qual o motivo disso agora?

― Trata-se de orgulho e lógica, John ― Sherlock respondeu de imediato ― Moriarty é um criminoso esperto e perigoso, a última coisa que deve ter é exatamente aquilo que quer, como uma criança mimada. Além de tudo, você é meu amigo, não meu escudo. Não vou deixar que o machuquem por minha causa.

John sorriu e o moreno percebeu que o brilho em seus olhos agora era de pura emoção. Repensou suas palavras. Eram sinceras, até demais, no entanto não poderiam ser rebaixadas por qualquer emoção que – supostamente – carregue. Na sua visão, Moriarty estava ficando mal-acostumado e um tanto entediado por conseguir tudo o que almejava, isso significa que logo tentaria inovar em seus planos e tal atitude o tornaria um pouco mais imprevisível do que Sherlock gostaria. Teria que redobrar o cuidado.

Teria que dar fim a qualquer que fosse o motivo que o fazia desejar o ilógico e o tornava aberto demais às banalidades.

Repentinamente se levantou.

― Onde vai? ― John perguntou surpreso pelo ato.

― Analisar o Billy. Não levante da cama ― respondeu abrindo a porta.

― Espera, Sherlock-

Mas o detetive já fechara a porta e caminhava elegantemente pelo corredor simples. Ignorou completamente Lestrade que o olhava com curiosidade e Mycroft que erguera as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo passar, abaixou-se diante da lareira fria e pegou o crânio manchado, retirando suavemente os resquícios mais robustos das cinzas. Levantou-se sem deixar de fitar o crânio.

― Estarei no quarto do John, sejam rápidos na limpeza.

Era um ótimo jeito de começar: esquecendo-se um pouco de John e concentrando-se mais no que Moriarty havia feito no 221 B.

* * *

 **N/A: Gente estou demorando a postar porque ando vagando entre hospital, casa e faculdade. Foi mal ae qualquer erro**


	7. I care

**Capítulo 7 - I care**

Sherlock Holmes era um ser humano completamente irritante e ignorante aos conceitos sociais que todos tanto respeitam, ele mesmo admitia isso. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença, qualquer mudança real e significativa em seu comportamento estava longe de acontecer. Era, além de tudo, teimoso e orgulhoso, incapaz de admitir até para si mesmo que tal mudança é ao menos um pouco necessária.

As pessoas o odiavam, porém não se importava com isso. Que o odiassem, que se afastassem, que fizessem brincadeiras absurdamente sem graça sobre seu comportamento ou pela sua falta de amigos, que desviassem do seu caminho quando passava, Sherlock não se importava porque era exatamente o que queria. Os sentimentos não eram inexistentes em sua vida como gostava que todos acreditassem, mas com certeza eram repudiados. Oh, como eram repudiados. Não entendia como algumas pessoas podiam ser tão abertas a eles e ainda tão resilientes, o detetive só conseguia enxergá-los como pontos sólidos de confusão e de dor.

Sherlock nunca os compreendia e tampouco gostava quando – eventualmente – os sentia. Deixava-o impulsivo, confuso, potencialmente sensível e irritantemente lerdo.

Entretanto, como sua própria vida insistia em não seguir os planos traçados meticulosamente em seu Palácio Mental, havia uma exceção. Não estava generalizando, infelizmente (ou talvez não) existia uma pequena lista de pessoas com as quais se importava, mas estava falando de algo consideravelmente mais forte, a exceção que o fazia abrir outras exceções.

 _Ah, John Watson, o que fez comigo?_

Sherlock achava uma extrema insanidade uma única pessoa causar tantas mudanças irreversíveis. O que o médico tinha ao seu redor? Alguma aura que magicamente o tornava carismático? Não, era ridículo. Nem todo mundo o aceitava em seu círculo de amizade. Então, o que era? O que fazia Sherlock Holmes começar a repensar seus atos para com o loiro?

O som de passos leves o fez abrir os olhos de súbito, que logo se reviraram em suas órbitas. Não esquecia muitas coisas em relação ao John, por costume e para evitar alguma briga, mas sempre esquecia o quanto ele conseguia ser teimoso.

― Eu disse para não levantar da cama ― repreendeu quando os passos se aproximaram.

― Eu ainda preciso comer ― John rebateu indiferente.

Sherlock levantou a cabeça do encosto de sua poltrona e o lançou um olhar entediado ao médico, que se movia pela cozinha em passos lentos e doloridos, uma careta sendo contida a cada movimento.

― Que pedisse, gritasse, eu levaria algo pra você.

John o olhou de forma estranha e Sherlock compreendeu o motivo. Aquilo não era nada comum, ser caridoso, oferecer ajuda ou qualquer ato semelhante não estava nas configurações do homem intitulado como uma máquina. Mesmo que se importasse _demais._

― Sherlock, tudo bem?

― Entediado, apenas ― resumiu sua resposta e se levantou, caminhando até o amigo em passos rápidos e decididos, logo arrancando a panela de suas mãos e o segurando pelos ombros, guiando-o até o corredor ― Não insista, volte para a cama e logo a comida estará lá.

― Posso me movimentar e andar, sabia?

― Eu disse para não insistir.

Em silêncio John se deixou ser guiado pelo corredor até o quarto de Sherlock, mas o detetive sabia que as perguntas começavam a ser formar em sua mente limitada. Não queria responder nenhuma por enquanto, por falta de paciência e – acredite só – pela ausência de respostas, então apenas o deixou no quarto e rapidamente lhe deu as costas. Não estava fugindo, apenas adiando o que desconhecia.

Logo em seguida desceu as escadas indo até o apartamento da Sra. Hudson, sabendo que a mesma havia preparado algo aceitável para John.

― Oh querido, como ele está? ― ela perguntou enquanto separava a comida.

― Bem ― respondeu a contragosto. Quanto tempo até a senhoria insinuar algo?

― Cuide bem dele Sherlock e tente não insultá-lo, John já teve tanta paciência com você...

― Eu sei.

― Também tente não fazer tanto barulho, ele precisa de descanso.

― Eu sei, Sra. Hudson ― Sherlock repetiu antes de pegar a comida e subir a escada o mais rápido que conseguia sem derrubá-la, não queria dar mais tempo para que outras perguntas surgissem.

Assim que abriu a porta seus olhos se reviraram novamente. Seu irmão estava sentado na poltrona de John, a sombrinha se chocando leve e constantemente contra o chão. O amante de bolos ainda conseguia passar despercebido.

― Saio por cinco minutos e você invade meu apartamento ― resmungou enquanto passava por ele, indo até a cozinha.

― Pelo o que sei o apartamento não é somente seu.

Sherlock parou ao lado da mesa, parte de suas dúvidas finalmente encontrando algum rumo. Lembrou-se do dia em que sentiu vontade de destruir a sala de Lestrade, culpando-o pelo desaparecimento súbito de John. Mycroft estava lá... por qual motivo mesmo? De acordo com as palavras do próprio, o Holmes mais velho era extremamente ocupado e, sempre que possível, fugia de qualquer trabalho que exigisse algum esforço ou sua presença, mas se Sherlock tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção naquele dia, teria notado bem antes que o irmão não o deixara sozinho um único minuto, ficara com ele até mesmo no 221 B, ajudando-o com John.

Sherlock não ousou expressar qualquer outra reação que revelasse seus pensamentos, apenas recomeçou a andar até seu quarto.

― Comida ― anunciou indiferente assim que entrou.

John o fitou com um novo olhar confuso, mesmo assim se sentou, com certo esforço e em silêncio.

― Coma tudo ou faço a Sra. Hudson vir aqui pessoalmente para reclamar ― alertou lhe entregando a comida.

― Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? ― John insistiu desconfiado.

― Claro, quem apanhou aqui foi você. Apenas coma e não ouse levantar dessa cama novamente ― ordenou antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta.

Hora de arrancar algumas verdades de Mycroft Holmes.

― O que quer? ― questionou sentando em sua poltrona ― John ainda está se recuperando.

― Vim apenas acompanhar essa recuperação, você não é conhecido pelo zelo por um qualquer ― Mycroft respondeu indiferente.

― Não é um qualquer e sabe disso.

― E ainda me preocupo.

― Não é como se eu fosse me jogar da ponte por ele ― Sherlock revirou os olhos.

Mycroft não riu como o outro esperava, em vez disso permaneceu sério e imóvel.

― Não me preocupo com você.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, estava cada vez mais confuso. O que estava deixando passar?

― Desde quando? Não sei se é capaz de entender minha confusão, _irmão_ , mas espero que entenda minha descrença sobre sua preocupação com alguém tão simples como John.

― John não é simples, então é você que precisa entender algo _irmão_.

O detetive se inclinou para frente, atento. Com certeza estava perdendo algum detalhe, um daqueles primordiais que alteram toda uma conclusão. De novo. Seus olhos gélidos e incisivos varreram a imagem do irmão com extrema atenção, procurando por qualquer ponto que criasse uma resposta.

Mycroft usava seu terno como o habitual, impecável, e como um Holmes, não permitia que suas roupas falassem mais do que queria. Entretanto, a sombrinha ainda batia impaciente no chão e havia uma diferença notável em seu rosto, a completa ausência do convencimento e do sarcasmo. O mais velho estava verdadeiramente preocupado e Sherlock não queria acreditar que o alvo de tudo isso era John.

Então Mycroft engoliu em seco e Sherlock sentiu seu estômago afundar.

― Está mesmo preocupado com ele... por quê?

― Eu me preocupo com você há anos Sherlock, desde que começou a engatinhar para ser mais exato. Sempre errava algum movimento e caia no chão, chorava tanto. Eu era apenas uma criança, você um bebê e eu me sentia tão culpado por não estar lá para impedir sua queda.

― E agora não sou mais um bebê. Onde quer chegar?

― Agora somos adultos ― Mycroft sorriu fracamente. ― E finalmente percebi que não importa o que eu faça, nunca estarei lá para impedir sua queda. Sempre serei aquele que o ajudará com as consequências.

Sherlock se remexeu desconfortável:

― Estamos lidando com sentimentos aqui? Isso realmente-

― Estamos falando em como John é bom em impedir sua queda ― Mycroft o interrompeu.

― Não posso negar que isso é um pouco irônico ― Sherlock comentou pensando em como John foi um dos responsáveis pela sua, literal e falsa, queda do terraço do hospital ― Mas o que isso tem a ver com a sua preocupação por John? Além, claro, do recente encontro que ele teve com Moriarty que obviamente ocorreu por minha causa, não vejo muitos motivos para _você_ se preocupar.

― Sherlock.

― Desculpe, estou perdendo algum detalhe precioso, eu sei. Mas o que _você_ sabe que eu não sei? ― Sherlock continuou avidamente, quase atropelando as palavras que tentavam seguir a mesma rapidez de seu raciocínio vago ― Sempre diz que é um homem muito ocupado, mas quando encontramos John não se afastou por mais de um minuto, não teve mais nojo de sangue ou suor e ainda cuidou dos ferimentos.

― Eu não sou um inútil Sherlock ― Mycroft rebateu seco.

― Mas nunca se importou o suficiente para passar por cima dos próprios limites ― Sherlock provocou buscando alguma resposta válida nas reações do outro.

― Isso não está correto. Pode não lembrar, mas fiz muito por você.

― Ele não é seu irmão.

― Isso é bem obvio.

― Mas e aquela história de que se importar e cuidar não é uma vantagem?

A sombrinha parou de se chocar contra o piso e por breves segundos Mycroft desviou o olhar, deixando-o perdido na direção da lareira fria antes de responder com a voz grave:

― Nem sempre precisa ser uma vantagem.

Sherlock piscou, inerte, tentando compreender se seus pensamentos estavam levando um rumo aceitável ou completamente absurdo. Aquilo não poderia estar correto... poderia?

― Você se apaixonou?

Mycroft fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então voltou a encará-lo:

― Claro que não, Sherlock. Não seja idiota.

― Está mentindo ― Sherlock observou, então se levantou subitamente e começou a dar voltas no pouco espaço que havia em frente a lareira, as mãos erguidas e paralisadas em frente ao corpo como se procurarem um alvo para apertar ― Está apaixonado! Não acredito Mycroft! Está apaixonado por _John Watson_!

― Fale mais alto, preciso que Moriarty ouça isso ― Mycroft revirou os olhos.

― Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

― Será que pode me escutar? Eu não me apaixonei por John.

Abruptamente Sherlock parou e ficou diante do irmão, rindo sem qualquer humor:

― Oh não? Certo. E que explicação tem para o que anda fazendo por ele até agora?

― Eu, com certeza, não devo explicação alguma a você ― Mycroft rebateu indiferente, estava decidido que nada mais o afetaria.

― Obviamente que sim, ele é meu melhor amigo!

― Isso faz diferença?

― Evidente que sim.

― Espero que esteja ciente de que em breve John vai voltar a ter um relacionamento romântico com alguém ― Mycroft argumentou seco ― Ele não é, exatamente, um brinquedinho seu Sherlock.

― Eu sei!

― Pois não parece!

― Ainda estamos no mesmo ponto? ― Sherlock questionou sarcástico ― Acabou de dizer que não está apaixonado e agora estamos discutindo sobre os relacionamentos românticos dele?

― Não estamos discutindo nada ― Mycroft revirou os olhos ― Estou insinuando que _você_ não suporta vê-lo próximo demais de alguém que não seja... _você._

― Isso é ridículo! Posso fazer uma lista de relacionamentos que ele teve, quer dar uma olhada na concorrência? Todos possuem uma vagina, fique sabendo.

― Uma lista de relacionamentos que você arruinou, sempre encontrando um modo de interferir ― o Holmes mais velho rebateu impaciente ― E eu posso garantir que nem todos possuem vagina.

Sherlock paralisou, olhando-o com descrença pura.

― O que disse?

Mycroft esboçou um sorriso de canto, convencido e determinado, então lentamente se levantou e pegou o crânio sobre a lareira. Sherlock fechou sua expressão, o irmão sabia que estava entrando em um campo pouco equilibrado, de símbolos e metáforas, que o detetive pouco suportava.

― Vamos dar um nome a esse belo espécime ― Mycroft começou o olhando, o crânio bem firme em sua mão desocupada ― Que tal John?

― Ele já tem nome ― Sherlock cortou rudemente.

― Vai ser John ― Mycroft o ignorou fitando o crânio manchado como se fosse o objeto mais belo e interessante que já pôs as mãos ― Tudo o que você sabe sobre John está aqui, na palma da minha mão. Não parece ser muito e acredite, realmente não é. São apenas 22 dos 206 ossos que compõem um todo e você ainda acha que o conhece?

― É uma comparação completamente absurda.

― Mesmo? Olhe para o crânio, olhe para John. Apenas veja como ele está sujo. Manchado, queimado o suficiente para sofrer, mas não para morrer. O que ele fez para merecer isso? Ele apenas existia, esquecido no seu lugar habitual, sendo uma companhia amigável e suportável para um detetive consultor. Sobre o que estou falando Sherlock? Sobre o crânio ou sobre John?

― Você não o conhece! ― Sherlock voltou a gritar chegando perto do seu limite.

― De quem estamos falando, irmãozinho? ― Mycroft aumentou o tom, forçando-se a ser provocativo.

― Como consegue ser tão insuportável?

― De quem estamos falando?

― Nunca percebi o tamanho da sua incapacidade em calar a boca.

― De quem estamos falando? ― Mycroft repetiu pausadamente.

― Mas que inferno! ― Sherlock gritou impaciente. Não suportava mais a presença do irmão, este agindo como se conhecesse John melhor do que ele, como se o seu único dever do dia fosse testar os limites do irmão mais novo. Então caminhou até a porta e a abriu em um rompante ― Faça um favor e vá embora. Agora.

― Estressado? ― Mycroft zombou sem se mover ― Não achei que fosse tão descontrolado irmão.

― Saia Mycroft.

― Não que você esteja certo sobre tudo... ― Mycroft continuou em tom sugestivo e calmo. ― Mas essa sua... raiva é porque estou, supostamente, apaixonado pelo John ou porque _você_ está apaixonado por ele e não quer concorrência?

― Eu? Apaixonado? ― Sherlock questionou exasperado, revirando os olhos ― Por favor, Mycroft, não seja obtuso. Não tenho capacidade de amar.

― Estou falando de paixão, não de amor. Recentemente descobri que há uma diferença e está na hora de aprender isso, porque que você o ama eu já sei, a minha única dúvida é: até que ponto?

Sherlock estreitou os olhos na sua direção e apertou a maçaneta com força, contendo a vontade de enforcar o irmão com a própria gravata. Sabia o que o mais velho estava fazendo, criando duvidas e abrindo questões para desconcerta-lo, entretanto, o motivo ainda lhe era um enigma. Tratava-se apenas de uma consequência do tema da conversa?

Mais uma vez desejou estar errado.

― Qual o seu real propósito aqui? ― perguntou entre dentes.

― Não está claro o suficiente? ― Mycroft esboçou um sorriso de canto e se levantou. ― John, obviamente. Deduza o resto.

O detetive caminhou enfurecido e parou somente centímetros a frente do irmão, fuzilando-o de perto.

― Eu sei que ele está escondendo algo e que não é segredo pra você, mas já não basta ter contado sobre Moriarty e Irene? O que mais você quer Mycroft? O que espera conseguir com isso?

― Espero que ele veja o quanto você não é confiável ― Mycroft respondeu sem rodeios ― Mesmo que ele tenha negado, eu sei que você o machucou Sherlock... propositalmente. Onde foi mesmo? Ah sim, no ferimento de bala, no ombro paralisado inconscientemente enquanto falava no assunto. Do que se trata dessa vez Sherlock? Se arrependeu de querer se divertir mais com Moriarty e vai descontar no _nosso_ bom doutor?

Sherlock sentiu suas mãos tremerem e um zumbido o ensurdecer, mas antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo já havia socado o rosto de Mycroft que cambaleou para trás, nada surpreso. Ainda enfurecido e sentindo o sangue ferver sobre sua pele, o detetive avançou pronto para repetir o ato quando sentiu mãos firmes o segurando pelos braços e um par de olhos azuis assustados surgindo a sua frente.

― Sherlock! O que está fazendo? ― John gritou olhando rapidamente para Mycroft, que tinha sangue saindo dos lábios.

― Quero ele fora daqui! Agora! ― Sherlock gritou novamente tentando avançar contra o irmão, sendo impedido por John.

― Acalme-se, pelo amor de Deus, ele é seu irmão!

― Não quero saber, saia Mycroft. Agora!

Mycroft se moveu apenas para fita-lo e ergueu a mão ensanguentada na altura dos olhos, então olhou para o chão atrás de si e indicou o crânio.

― Olhe o que você fez Sherlock... e sequer percebeu.

Sherlock estreitou os olhos e avançou alguns passos, ignorou completamente a mão ensanguentada do irmão e fitou o crânio no chão. Estava em pedaços, quebrado demais para uma simples queda que sequer foi notada.

― É um crânio falso, não é o Billy.

― Você o analisou tão minunciosamente e não percebeu? Não percebeu que era um misero _brinquedo_ bem feito?

Voltou-se para Mycroft, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

― Não me provoque ― alertou entre dentes.

― Tudo bem... ― John se intrometeu cautelosamente, puxando Mycroft para longe ― Vem, precisamos dar um jeito nessa mão.

Sherlock os observou se afastarem e irem até a cozinha, escutando John resmungando baixo sobre Mycroft estar maluco e completamente fora de si.

― O que está fazendo? ― John sussurrou enquanto enfiava a mão do mais velho embaixo da torneira.

― O que deve ser feito, evidente ― Mycroft respondeu no mesmo tom.

― Isso inclui apanhar?

― Não, estou apenas colocando as cartas na mesa.

― Isso é muito estúpido.

― Nisso eu concordo ― Sherlock se pronunciou voltando a sentar em sua poltrona ― Deixe-o sangrar até a morte, John. Isso deve ser dolorido e lento o suficiente.

― Por favor, Sherlock. Ele é seu irmão ― John interviu pegando o curativo.

― Você fica repetindo isso como se fizesse alguma diferença.

― Deveria fazer.

― Nunca fez.

― Mas deveria ― John ressaltou sério.

― Deveria! ― Sherlock exclamou gesticulando no ar com exagero ― Futuro do pretérito. Algo que eu posso ou não fazer e adivinha? Não vou!

John revirou os olhos e voltou a se aproximar de Mycroft que o impediu com um gesto simples, dizendo:

― Tudo bem, John. Não quero mais causar danos ao controle quase inexistente do meu irmão. Se ele novamente tentar-

― Ele não vai me machucar, não se preocupe ― John o interrompeu garantindo.

Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da cena. Seu irmão estava protegendo John de um possível descontrole seu?

― Mas se ele-

― Sim, eu sei Mycroft. Qualquer problema eu aviso. O mesmo serve pra você.

Mycroft maneou a cabeça e crispou os lábios, descontente com algo. Então alcançou sua sombrinha que estava apoiada na poltrona do loiro e se preparou para sair. Antes disso, virou-se para detetive que já o encarava e ensaiou um olhar perigoso.

― Espero que tudo tenha ficado esclarecido, irmão. Controle seus sentimentos Sherlock ou simplesmente não... os... tenha.

 **N/A: Estou postando hoje porque a partir da semana que vem já estarei mais atarefada com hospital e provas. Agradeço imensamente a quem vem comentando e votando, sério gente, vocês me fazem muito feliz e muito culpada quando demoro a atualizar. Continuem assim kk**

 **Espero que gostem!**


	8. I know the point

**Capítulo 8 - I know the point**

 _ **2:00 am.**_

 _ **No mesmo lugar que você quase explodiu.**_

 _ **Não tente ser o herói dessa vez. M**_

John paralisou no meio do corredor, o celular quase caindo de sua mão. Estava apenas vasculhando o aparelho a procura de algum caso novo para Sherlock que começava a ficar agitado. Por algum motivo o detetive se esforçava para não demonstrar o tédio, mas era impossível não notar quando começava a andar em círculos pela sala. O médico estava prestes a preparar algo para beberem quando surgiu a notificação.

Era de Moriarty.

Fechou os olhos, apertando o celular com força. Sabia que uma mensagem como aquela não tardaria a chegar, mas todos os dias ansiava para que isso nunca chegasse a acontecer. Era inconveniente, desesperador e completamente errado se deixar entrar naquela situação, mas não era como se tivesse negado.

 _Cansei dos jogos sem graça com Sherlock, preciso de algo novo!_

 _Preciso de você, John Watson. Você vai me ajudar a queimar Sherlock Holmes, diretamente, e não haverá volta dessa vez!_

Engoliu em seco e respirou com dificuldade. Precisava lembrar de seus motivos, fixar cada um em sua mente e enxergar apenas a eles quando os problemas começassem a surgir. Seriam como um combustível que nunca deveria se tornar escasso.

― Tudo bem John?

Sentiu mãos agarrarem seus ombros com firmeza e abriu os olhos, assustado com a presença repentina. Sherlock o encarava parecendo preocupado e John sentiu um novo aperto no seu coração. Bloqueou o celular rapidamente. Onde estava se metendo?

― Sim, só estou pensando.

― Em quê? ― Sherlock perguntou desconfiado.

― Tentando entender o que aconteceu entre você e seu irmão ― mentiu voltando a andar.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e rapidamente se afastou, jogando-se em sua poltrona. John perambulou pela cozinha tentando observar o amigo com discrição. Desde a briga com Mycroft, era notável que o detetive estava mais impaciente e mais alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, o que – definitivamente – não era normal, principalmente nos casos.

― Chá? ― perguntou o olhando rapidamente.

Não recebeu resposta e não era do seu feitio, mas faria mesmo assim. Ambos precisavam. Lembrou-se de quando um caso surgiu enquanto ainda se recuperava e Sherlock teve que ir sozinho. Imaginou que se tratava de um caso ridículo demais quando o parceiro chegou quase quebrando a porta do apartamento e se trancou no banheiro por horas, até Lestrade ligar e informar o que realmente havia acontecido.

Era um caso simples de assassinato e Sherlock encontrou o culpado, mas errara a causa da morte e quase acusara o homem errado. O Inspetor tentara explicar como Sherlock parecia confuso demais para dar alguma certeza, como parecia perturbado e absorto demais em sua própria mente para deduzir corretamente até mesmo sobre os hematomas da vítima.

Definitivamente havia algo errado e John não sabia como iniciar essa conversa.

― O que foi John? ― Sherlock perguntou de olhos fechados.

― Estou pensando.

― Está muito pensativo.

― Assim como você.

Exasperado, Sherlock deixou o ar escapar e lançou a cabeça para trás. John observou o ato, perguntando-se o motivo de estar tão concentrado nos movimentos do amigo, mas tão lento em traduzi-los como o próprio fazia.

― Apenas diga, John. Diga o que tanto o incomoda ― o mais alto insistiu voltando a fita-lo.

O médico suspirou, pegou as duas xicaras de chá e se aproximou do parceiro, entregando-o uma.

― Sua briga com Mycroft ― respondeu por fim enquanto se acomodava em sua poltrona.

Sherlock franziu o cenho:

― É isso mesmo ou está mentindo como a minutos atrás?

― Não é capaz de descobrir isso sozinho? ― John cutucou com seriedade.

John o observou comprimir os lábios e sorriu suavemente. Sentia-se tão bem quando conseguia deixá-lo sem respostas.

― Diga-me o motivo, Sherlock. Por que brigaram daquela maneira?

― Não foi uma briga ― Sherlock revirou os olhos, cruzando as pernas ― Estávamos discutindo um ponto e eu me descontrolei por um momento. Apenas isso.

― Não foi um só um momento, escutei seus gritos do quarto, sabia? Pareceu uma briga pra mim.

Sherlock não respondeu, apenas tomou um longo gole de seu chá e volto a fitar a lareira apagada. John conteve outro suspiro, colocou a xicara na mesinha ao lado e inclinou o corpo para frente. Insistiria até conseguir uma resposta plausível.

― Por quê?

― Hum?

― Disse que estavam discutindo um assunto. Por quê?

O detetive abaixou a xicara de chá e o lançou um olhar questionador.

― Não vai querer saber qual era o ponto antes de saber o motivo?

― Eu era o ponto em discussão, disso já sei ― foi a vez de John revirar os olhos, finalmente ganhando a atenção de Sherlock ― Toda aquela cena do falso Billy, do crânio, quebrado no chão. Não sou tão idiota, Sherlock. Depois do que Moriarty fez com aquele crânio, toda aquela maldita comparação implícita comigo, eu seria capaz de guardar o Billy dentro de um cofre só pra isso não voltar a acontecer. Mas aconteceu, ontem. Mycroft não foi exatamente sutil e suas reações muito menos. Vocês brigaram por minha causa, só quero saber o motivo.

E era com grande satisfação que agora encarava um Sherlock paralisado e levemente surpreso. John sabia, melhor que qualquer um, o quanto o amigo se surpreendia quando alguém mostrava não ser tão idiota e retardado quanto deduzia. E agora, finalmente, estava conseguindo obter algum resultado notável.

― Desde quando se tornou tão observador? ― Sherlock questionou abaixando a xícara.

― Desde o momento em que descobri que estava escondendo fatos importantes de mim.

― Graças a Mycroft.

― Graças a Mycroft.

Sherlock bufou com impaciência e perguntou:

― Até onde vai sua relação com meu irmão?

John ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensando. Não havia como negar que se aproximara bastante de Mycroft devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Começou com a visita no consultório, depois algumas mensagens trocadas, alguns planos traçados e logo o Holmes mais velho se tornara um aliado que John se arriscava em tentar entender.

― Eu realmente não sei como responder essa pergunta ― respondeu por fim. E bem, era melhor que mentir.

Sherlock o observou por um tempo, procurando por algo que John não conseguia compreender. Não era novidade, mas havia respostas e informações que não poderiam ser convocadas para aquela conversa em especial. John tremeu involuntariamente.

― Se escutou nossa discussão, sabe o motivo ― Sherlock respondeu.

John se remexeu, voltando a se encostar completamente na poltrona e tentando parecer o mais neutro possível, então retorquiu:

― Se está falando sobre Mycroft estar apaixonado por mim... sim, escutei essa parte. Mas isso ainda não me dá um motivo.

― Como não?

― Entendo que não gosta da aproximação ou da interferência do seu irmão na sua vida, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Sherlock... nós dividimos um flat e trabalhamos juntos, somos amigos, mas até onde sei ainda estou livre para ficar com quem eu quiser. É a minha vida, não a sua.

― Nunca neguei isso John ― o detetive comprimiu os lábios ― Mas Mycroft...

― Não estou afirmando nada, okay? ― John se apressou em dizer ao ver a calma do outro começar a se esvair ― Mas se algo realmente aconteceu ou está acontecendo entre eu e Mycroft... desculpe, mas por que _você_ teria tanta raiva? Você o socou, Sherlock, e não tenho certeza se pararia se eu não tivesse impedido.

Ambos trocaram olhares, buscando compreender um ao outro. John sentia seu coração bater rapidamente contra o seu peito e precisou de um esforço maior para se manter quieto. Qualquer movimento involuntário, qualquer reação inconsciente e Sherlock seria capaz de descobrir até seus desejos mais sórdidos. Disso não tinha dúvida.

― Tem razão ― Sherlock disse subitamente enquanto se levantava ― Não tenho que interferir na sua vida.

Impulsivamente o médico se ergueu e o agarrou pelo pulso, ganhando um olhar questionador. Pensou em se afastar, em mais uma vez arrastar todo aquele sentimento e aquela dúvida para a parte mais profunda de sua mente, mas não podia. Simplesmente não conseguia.

 _Está apaixonado! Não acredito Mycroft! Está apaixonado por John Watson!_

Foi algo na voz de Sherlock ao gritar essas frases que chamou sua atenção, foi o momento exato em que, com a cabeça colada na porta, arfou e sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Uma reação automática ao tom raivoso e descrente daquela voz que tanto o impressionava. Havia algo mais que não conseguia identificar, uma sensação estranha em seu peito que quase o fizera abrir a porta e correr até Sherlock, talvez para falar tudo o que guardava ou talvez para beijá-lo. Provavelmente se arrependeria depois, tinha quase certeza, amaldiçoaria toda a sua existência e passaria semanas, talvez meses, lembrando-se de como fora precipitado e exagerado, mesmo que aquele ato se tornasse o primeiro a ser espontâneo em anos.

Seria um completo desastre.

― John?

Piscou voltando a encarar os olhos mesclados do outro e respirou fundo, tentando não parecer tão nervoso.

― Eu sei o que está pensando ― Sherlock se adiantou colocando sua xícara sobre a pequena mesa e suspirou.

― Sabe? ― John instigou apertando o pulso com mais firmeza.

― Sei, mas não vai ter suas respostas agora John. Nenhuma resposta.

Quase riu. Definitivamente não estava pensando nisso, mas se permitiu seguir aquelas palavras.

― Por que não?

― Porque eu não as tenho.

John não conseguiu rir daquela raridade. De certa forma, aquela incomum falta de respostas diretas e certeiras só o deixou mais nervoso.

― Você sempre tem as respostas.

― Não, John.

O detetive tentou se soltar, mas John o impediu sem muito esforço enquanto deixava sua mente voltar ao dia daquela improvável briga entre irmãos.

― Preciso entender ― insistiu ― Por acaso ficou com ciúmes?

― Ciúmes? ― Sherlock riu com deboche, tentando se soltar novamente, sem sucesso.

― Digo, sei que a relação de vocês é complicada, mas compreendo que... ele sendo sua única família aqui... você esteja desconfortável com nossa súbita aproximação. Mesmo eu não sentindo ciúmes da minha irmã, compreendo perfeitamente.

― O quê?

― Não vou ficar entre vocês, Sherlock. Posso me afastar ou ir embora... se quiser.

Sherlock desistiu de se soltar e o fitou com uma incredulidade que John não compreendia. O médico estava apenas nervoso e temoroso demais por não saber o que fazer, sequer compreendia os motivos que estavam diante dos seus olhos e conhecia muito pouco da relação dos irmãos Holmes para arriscar dizer em voz alta qualquer conclusão. Mas dissera algo tão errado assim para receber aquele olhar? Foram palavras irreais demais?

― Você... ― Sherlock pigarreou e se aproximou poucos centímetros, buscando certezas nas próximas respostas ― Você iria embora apenas para salvar minha relação com Mycroft?

― Claro ― John respondeu sem hesitar ― Ele é seu irmão.

― Mas... e você?

― Eu?

― Você também é minha família, pensei... pensei que soubesse disso.

Se não tivesse tão preocupado em manter a mão firme ao redor do pulso do mais alto, John teria recuado. Teria recuado imediatamente, como se tivesse recebido um soco, porque era assim que se sentia. Qualquer ato consciente de afeição ou até mesmo de amizade era extremamente raro entre eles, havia uma barreira enorme que os separava e impedia atos mesmo que minimamente afetuosos. Obviamente tal barreira existia por causa de Sherlock, já que momentos assim demonstravam intimidade e intimidade não existia na realidade do detetive.

Sherlock Holmes não dependia de ninguém, não criava laços com ninguém, não se importava com ninguém e era nisso que o detetive queria que todos acreditassem até que fosse _extremamente_ necessário mostrar o contrário. Bem... esse extremamente necessário era quase inexistente.

 _Eu não tenho amigos, eu tenho um_.

Respirou fundo, decidido a colocar um fim em suas dúvidas que sempre eram escondidas antes de levantar da cama todas as manhãs.

― Como pode dizer isso? ― perguntou tentando parecer tão calmo quanto sua mente permitia. Não era muito.

Sherlock piscou confuso.

― O quê?

― Você mentiu pra mim, fingiu a própria morte e me deixou chorar naquele cemitério todos os dias por dois anos ― John finalmente largou o pulso e se afastou ― Não venha com essa de "eu estava te protegendo" ou "era impossível mandar um bilhete" porque não acredito mais. Impossível é você salvar uma mulher, fazer Mycroft acreditar na morte dela e não conseguir passar um mísero bilhete falando que estava vivo tentando salvar o mundo do Moriarty.

― Nunca vai esquecer disso, não é? ― o detetive resmungou alterado.

― Amigos não fazem isso Sherlock, muito menos família.

― Por que é tão difícil você esquecer isso?

― Porque eu só tinha você! ― John gritou impaciente ― Agora posso dizer que tenho Greg e Mycroft, até mesmo Molly. Mas quando enterrei aquele caixão vazio, eu só tinha você.

― E eu só tinha você também, por isso fiz o que fiz! ― Sherlock rebateu sério, fazendo John rir sem qualquer humor ― Eu me importo, era isso que queria ouvir? Eu me importo com a Sra. Hudson porque ela é como uma mãe que suportou todos os meus problemas, uma mulher excepcional e pouco comum. Eu me importo com Lestrade porque, eu gostando ou não, é dele que depende minha permanência na Scotland Yard como consultor e ele não hesita um segundo em me chamar, não só pelos crimes, mas por mim. Porque ele sabe que eu preciso disso!

― Sim, Sherlock, todos sabem que você precisa de crimes. Todos sabem que isso é prioridade na sua vida ― John concordou sem rodeios ― E por isso eu sei que não sou o suficiente pra você, na verdade nem sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui. Você ainda precisa mais de crimes e Moriarty, de enigmas diários, de desafios... e eu não sou nada disso. Então por que ainda me quer aqui? Por que faço parte da sua família? Só por que você se importa _demais_ comigo? Pensei que considerava isso um problema.

John sabia que não deveria estar falando nada daquilo, mesmo que fosse verdade ou que uma grande parte sua desejasse cuspir aquelas palavras em Sherlock, sabia que a conversa deveria ter terminado há muito tempo. Para que houvesse alguma paz naquele apartamento, um dos dois tinha que saber perder uma discussão e encerrá-la assim que notasse que nada realmente bom ou útil sairia daquele momento. Esse alguém sempre era John, que realmente não se importava em desistir de uma conversa se significava não ouvir os argumentos do parceiro pelo resto do dia ou da semana.

 _Estou insinuando que você não suporta vê-lo próximo demais de alguém que não seja..._ _ **você**_.

Eram as palavras de Mycroft que o faziam insistir naquela conversa que poderia ser inútil no final ou piorar ainda mais qualquer relação que houvesse entre os moradores daquele apartamento. O problema estava no fato enervante de que John Watson não suportava mais meias verdades ou simplesmente não recebê-las. Era mais do que importante saber o que Sherlock sentia naquele momento, mesmo que o próprio John não tivesse certeza do que sentia.

 _Mas essa sua... raiva é porque estou, supostamente, apaixonado pelo John ou porque você está apaixonado por ele e não quer concorrência?_

Porque a confiança entre eles não podia continuar naquela montanha russa para sempre, muito menos com Moriarty tão próximo. A mensagem do consultor criminal não foi tão clara, mas era o suficiente para John saber que em breve teria que fazer algo pelo qual se arrependeria por muito tempo.

O médico precisava que Sherlock confiasse plenamente nele.

― Precisa parar com isso ― o detetive pediu.

John se surpreendeu ao notar que estavam tão próximos, mas não recuou, ao contrário, reuniu toda a sua coragem e se manteve parado, erguendo um pouco os olhos para mantê-los fixos no outro.

― Parar com o quê?

― De ser tão cego. De tentar me tornar uma pessoa melhor e não perceber que apenas sua presença é o suficiente.

John piscou surpreso e engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

― Você está certo. Família não faz isso, família faz muito mais ― Sherlock continuou em tom determinado ― Família age e protege de uma forma que eu jamais conseguiria, não sem tempo... não sem ajuda. Não estou sendo sentimental, estou tentando ser prático, tentando devolver, pelo menos uma fração, daquilo que você já foi por mim. Você fica lembrando o que eu fiz, meus erros e como as consequências te acertaram, mas eu estou tentando John. Estou tentando... isso não é o suficiente pra você?

E sem deixar tempo para uma resposta, Sherlock deu às costas e saiu do apartamento, deixando John estático perto da lareira, com o olhar inquieto e a respiração rasa, ciente de que estava completamente perdido.

 _... porque que você o ama eu já sei, a minha única dúvida é: até que ponto?_


	9. Pink again

**Capítulo 9 - Pink again**

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar da apreensão que a conversa com John lhe causara. Sentimentos, em sua visão nada flexível, eram nada menos que pontos sólidos de confusão e dor. Não podia ceder a eles, nem mesmo por um segundo. Seria um verdadeiro desastre. Não importava como se sentia ao estar tão próximo de John, o que suas palavras lhe causavam ou como as sensações faziam seu corpo tremer, ceder seria um caminho arriscado e sem volta que o detetive não estava preparado para experimentar.

Sherlock respirou fundo, um pouco mais calmo ao localizar Lestrade no meio de alguns policiais. Logo estaria em uma nova cena do crime, precisava estar com a mente limpa de toda aquela confusão.

 _Não pense em John._

― Onde está o John? ― Lestrade perguntou olhando além do detetive.

O mais alto revirou os olhos e passou por ele.

― Não vem hoje.

― Aconteceu algo entre vocês? ― Lestrade voltou a questionar em um tom temeroso, seguindo-o com pressa para dentro da casa ― Ele vai voltar, não é?

― Claro que vai ― Sherlock respondeu rapidamente e mentiu ― Só deve estar ocupado hoje.

Obviamente não contaria que havia deixado John sozinho no apartamento depois de uma conversa insensata e que sequer contara sobre um novo caso.

― Ah sim, ainda bem. Já estou sentindo falta dele por aqui.

― Onde está o corpo? ― Sherlock interrompeu incomodado com o alivio que encontrou na voz do Inspetor.

― Hum... certo. Está lá em cima, primeira porta a direita. Eu esperava mostrar isso ao John também...

Sherlock não esperou que terminasse, subiu as escadas como se não houvesse nada mais importante do que aquele crime e abriu a porta citada com fervor.

Paralisou no ato, sentindo uma familiar adrenalina dominar seu corpo enquanto sua mente se acendia. Pensou em voltar um passo e se certificar de que estava em uma casa qualquer, de paredes claras e frias, mas achou não ser necessário. Não podia estar louco ainda. Mas era inegável que aquela cena lhe era familiar e distinta demais para ser comum. O mesmo papel de parede velho e apagado, o mesmo teto manchado que um dia fora branco, o mesmo piso de madeira desgastado. Havia também a pequena lareira que parecia não ser utilizada há anos, a janela tampada com jornais deteriorados e no canto direito, um cavalo instável que poderia ter sido um brinquedo ou uma peça de terror. E é claro que não poderia ignorar o corpo da mulher loira, vestindo nenhuma outra cor além de rosa, deitada no chão de bruços.

 _O primeiro caso._

Sherlock nem precisava fechar os olhos para voltar àquela cena. John ao lado do corpo, colocando a muleta de lado enquanto analisava a vítima, Lestrade os observando com impaciência e o próprio detetive observando o novo parceiro. Era o primeiro caso deles juntos.

― Familiar demais... ― murmurou enquanto se aproximava do corpo com certa hesitação.

Achava que não se arrependeria de ter saído sem John... estava errado.

― Se minha memória não falhou... está bem parecido com aquele caso do taxista ― Lestrade comentou surgindo na porta.

― Exceto pela ausência de uma palavra no chão... e pelo corpo.

― O corpo também parece bem parecido pra mim.

O detetive o ignorou e lentamente se agachou ao lado do corpo, rapidamente colocando as luvas de látex. Ansioso por respostas, passou a mão pelo casaco rosa seco e se adiantou em tirar o grande anel dourado da mão esquerda sem vida. Abaixou-se diante do rosto da vítima, encontrando a inexpressividade e os lábios extremamente pálidos, então afastou os cabelos loiros para liberar o pescoço limpo e observar a falta de joias. Afastou-se minimamente e voltou a esquadrinhar o corpo com atenção, relembrando cada detalhe do primeiro caso e fazendo as devidas comparações, separando as nítidas diferenças e descartando o que lhe era inútil.

― Então? ― Lestrade apressou.

― Eu diria que ela tem aproximadamente quarenta anos e que era solitária, sem família ou amigos. Ninguém para notar sua ausência, já que não há ninguém na lista de desaparecidos com a aparência dela. Mas não posso confirmar nada.

 _Porque eu só tinha você!_

O moreno sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando apagar da sua mente a voz de John. _Não pense nele!_

― Não pode? ― o Inspetor ergueu as sobrancelhas em descrença. ― Como não pode, Sherlock?

― Estamos diante de uma fantasia, Lestrade, uma criação bem feita e também bem óbvia.

― Uma fantasia?

― Exatamente. Temos uma vítima comum, escolhida a dedo, e um cenário criado sobre ela. Superficialmente temos dois crimes com um único responsável, mas apenas um dos crimes me interessa.

Lestrade intercalou o olhar questionador entre o corpo e Sherlock algumas vezes antes de soltar um suspiro cansado e abandonar seu pequeno caderno.

― Você está dizendo que alguém matou essa mulher só para recriar o caso do Estudo em Rosa pra você?

― Oh, você parece mais esperto hoje ― Sherlock observou sarcástico ― Sim, é exatamente isso. O que me deixa extremamente curioso...

― Vamos por partes ― o Inspetor respirou fundo ― Primeiro me diga o que sabe sobre a mulher, depois vemos todo o... resto.

Sherlock se levantou e rodeou o corpo em passos duros. Era um cenário obvio, mas não era um caso simples. Sabia disso.

― Não tenho muito a dizer sobre ela, todos os vestígios da identidade original foram retirados, obviamente. Ela não está na lista de desaparecidos e aparentemente não tinha muitas condições financeiras, os cabelos estão ressecados, o rosto e as unhas estão descuidados, nem mesmo o esmalte consegue esconder isso. Procure por alguém que vive em uma área pobre com pouca comida, talvez uma daquelas casas compartilhadas por mais de dez pessoas. Talvez seja uma imigrante ilegal ou alguém abandonada pela família.

― Tem muito "talvez" nessas observações.

― Como eu disse, não posso fazer muito sem vestígios.

― Certo, como ela morreu? Preciso de uma certeza dessa vez.

― Sangrou até a morte.

O silêncio que se seguiu chamou a atenção de Sherlock que ergueu os olhos e encontrou mais um olhar questionador de Lestrade. Revirou os olhos, voltou a se agachar ao lado da mulher e a virou com cuidado, revelando a causa da morte.

― Alguém a esfaqueou no estômago e a deixou morrer lentamente ― comentou apontando para a blusa branca ensanguentada da vítima ― Só então a trouxe para cá e criou o cenário. Foi a única explicação em que pensei ao ver os lábios quase roxos dela.

― A única? ― Lestrade perguntou descrente ― Um tiro ou asfixia, mas é claro que você sabia que ela tinha levado uma facada antes mesmo de virar o corpo.

― Não há marcas para asfixia e Moriarty não perderia a chance de observar alguém morrendo dessa maneira!

― Moriarty?

― Na primeira vez o taxista abordava as vítimas, mas era patrocinado por ele ― Sherlock se ergueu, impaciente ― Recentemente Moriarty voltou a agir e agora temos um cenário idêntico ao meu primeiro caso com John. Certamente não é uma coincidência.

― E por que ele faria isso?

― Ótima pergunta. Eu não sei ― Sherlock confessou a contragosto ― Temos duas personagens aqui. A verdadeira vítima foi escolhida pela solidão, ninguém poderia sentir falta dela com rapidez, mas Moriarty deixou alguns vestígios. Fez questão que as unhas delas fossem pintadas de rosa, então porque não escondeu todo o resto? Ele quer que eu descubra a identidade da mulher, mas por que isso seria importante agora?

― E quanto a... mulher de rosa? ― Lestrade perguntou incerto ― O que pode tirar dela?

― Muito menos do que gostaria. Ao contrário de Jennifer Wilson, a vítima original, essa mulher não possui as mesmas informações. Quando entrei imaginei que fosse uma réplica daquele caso, mesmas características, mesmas pistas. Mas Moriarty foi inesperadamente obvio. Essa mulher não possui joias além do anel, suas roupas são novas e estão secas, não há respingos na perna dela indicando o uso de uma mala, não há sombrinha, nem uma palavra como bilhete e suas unhas estão intactas. Na verdade é bem... obvio que o cenário foi criado.

― Então não temos nada? O crime foi recriado em vão?

― A única coisa que temos... ― Sherlock se abaixou brevemente, apenas para retirar o anel da vítima e o erguer na altura dos olhos ― É a aliança. Claramente é um anel de casamento, pela cor e formato. Não pertence a vítima, que não possui nenhuma marca no dedo bem menor que o anel. É um objeto da personagem, colocado propositalmente, mas que pertence há alguém.

 _Uma lista de relacionamentos que você arruinou, sempre encontrando um modo de interferir._ A voz de Mycroft voltou a assombrar sua mente, ecoando brevemente como se estivesse em um cômodo vazio _. E eu posso garantir que nem todos possuem vagina._

 _Pare de pensar nisso!_

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios tentando se livrar daquele sentimento incongruente implantado pelo irmão. _Ciúmes_.

Lestrade arregalou os olhos e o detetive se obrigou a focar novamente na cena.

― Pertence a outra pessoa? Mais uma vítima?

― Não tenho como dizer isso ― Sherlock respondeu sincero, colocando o anel na palma da sua mão e a aproximando para que o Inspetor pudesse ver ― Mas observe como, mesmo gasto, está bem cuidado. Não deve ter muito mais que cinco anos e apesar de alguns arranhões, onde provavelmente é a parte inferior, o anel está limpo tanto na parte interna quanto na parte externa. Se Jennifer Wilson tinha vários amantes, essa pessoa prezava pelo casamento. Ou ainda preza.

Lestrade observou o anel com atenção e rapidamente voltou a escrever em seu caderno, provavelmente se esforçando para não esquecer nada do que Sherlock acabara de dizer.

― Se for mais uma vítima, só posso dizer que se trata de um homem, talvez mediano, focado na família e que trabalha ou trabalhava usando as mãos.

― Tem mais um talvez nessa observação... ― o Inspetor observou preocupado.

― Eu sei, mas temos problemas maiores agora ― Sherlock rapidamente recolou o anel na mulher e se preparou para sair.

― E qual seria?

― Moriarty jamais faria tudo isso com as próprias mãos, isso significa que podemos ter um novo assassino por aí. E pela primeira vez, não estou ansioso por isso.

~SHSHSH~

John olhou em volta, frustrado. Odiava ter voltado àquele lugar, odiava relembrar seus curtos e nervosos momentos naquela piscina. Tinha raiva de como Moriarty brincara com ele e Sherlock, de como todas as suas tentativas de pará-lo foram falhas e de como ficaram tão próximos de explodir. E de repente, relembrando isso, desejou ter tentado mais, ter insistido até conseguir fazer o coração de Moriarty parar.

Deveria ter tentado mais.

― Doutor Watson.

Inesperadamente era uma voz masculina e _gentil_ que o chamava. E John perdeu o folego quando o viu. Passando pela única porta que o separava da área da piscina e com certa elegância, uma silhueta magra e alta se aproximava esboçando um sorriso _simpático_. O médico piscou atônito, estranhando um rosto tão familiar em uma figura que lhe era – ou deveria ser – completamente desconhecida.

Era Sherlock e ao mesmo tempo não era. Como poderia ser?

― Quem é você? ― perguntou com fio de voz.

Piscou novamente, com força dessa vez. E finalmente conseguiu sair daquele torpor, a proximidade o permitindo notar algumas diferenças, como os cabelos que não eram tão enrolados, os olhos que definitivamente eram azuis, as roupas menos formais e claro, a expressão gentil extremamente rara em Sherlock.

― Meu nome é Philippe Lawrence, vou acompanhá-lo até o Sr. Moriarty.

Quando Lawrence lhe deu as costas e recomeçou a andar, John engoliu em seco e se obrigou a segui-lo, mas não em silencio. Era impossível ficar em silêncio.

― Trabalha mesmo para Moriarty?

Lawrence riu suavemente.

― Sim, você deve imaginar o motivo.

John apertou os olhos, confuso.

― Como sua semelhança com Sherlock pode ser útil para ele?

O homem parou e se virou para ele, mirando-o com intensidade.

― O que você acha John?

― Que seu chefe é doente ― o médico respondeu sincero.

Lawrence bufou e o agarrou pelo braço abruptamente, arrastando-o para o vestiário mais próximo.

― Ei!

― Fique quieto.

Vendo-se livre John colou seu corpo na parede e viu o recém conhecido trancar a porta, desejando estar com sua arma. Agora sentia que valia o risco de Sherlock descobrir uma parte do que podia acontecer naquela noite.

― Acho que Moriarty está nos esperando ― tentou nervoso.

― Vou ser rápido ― Lawrence declarou antes acabar com a distância que os separava e selar seus lábios.

John reagiu imediatamente arregalando os olhos e tentando se afastar. Lawrence impediu o ato o segurando pelos ombros com força, mas o médico gemeu sentindo seu ombro esquerdo doer e o acertou nas costelas, finalmente conseguindo se afastar.

― Mas o que pensa que está fazendo?! ― gritou sentindo seu rosto esquentar de raiva ― Não pode sair me beijando quando bem entende!

― Desculpe ― Lawrence pediu com sinceridade fazendo uma careta ― Precisava provar uma teoria.

John ergueu as mãos e abriu a boca com indignação. Isso era sério? Além de ser fisicamente semelhante a Sherlock, Lawrence ainda possuía as mesmas manias envolvendo teorias? Nenhum bom senso, nenhum problema em ultrapassar os limites comuns e os limites alheios!

― Você já esteve com um homem antes ― Lawrence concluiu massageando as costelas ― Não demonstrou nojo, apenas não gostou de quem realizou o ato.

― O quê? ― John fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar ― Você... você também é como ele? Como Sherlock?

― Não, sou apenas um psicólogo. Eu presto atenção nas reações das pessoas e tento descobrir seus problemas, é como trabalho. Emoções humanas, não deduções.

O médico esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira. Cinco minutos antes estava com medo do que iria encontrar com Moriarty, então surgiu um estranho parecido com seu amigo e logo depois esse mesmo estranho o beijava para provar uma teoria estúpida. Sim, fosse qual fosse, aquela teoria estúpida.

― Você o ama.

Olhou-o confuso. Ainda estava ofegante e provavelmente o vermelho do seu rosto ainda permanecia, não pela raiva, mas pelo constrangimento.

― O quê?

― Você ama Sherlock Holmes ― Lawrence repetiu se sentando em um dos bancos.

― Não... hum, acho que _amor_ é uma palavra muito forte ― John devolveu incerto.

― _Porra_ é uma palavra muito forte, amor está mais para um sentimento amedrontador ― Lawrence sorriu, compreensivo ― Mas esqueça, agora que sei que você é confiável... preciso da sua ajuda.

John riu com descrença e sentou ao lado dele. Toda aquela cena era apenas para pedir sua ajuda e ter conclusões que poderiam ser observadas de longe. Lawrence, definitivamente, era um idiota.

― Ajuda com o quê? ― perguntou ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

― Eu e meu irmão, Roy, começamos a trabalhar para Moriarty há dois anos, quando ele me encontrou em um bar em Lyon ― Lawrence começou neutro ― Obviamente a semelhança com o Holmes chamou sua atenção, mas diferente do que pensei, Moriarty não se aproveitou disso e até onde vi, não vai. Parece que ele só precisa... ter alguém assim... por perto, é bem estranho, mas ele paga muito bem, então não reclamo quando ele fica me olhando com um daqueles olhares de psicopata.

― O que você e seu irmão fazem? ― John se interessou.

― Eu sou muito bom a tecnologia e meu irmão é excelente com as armas. Tudo o que Moriarty estava procurando.

― E ele confia muito em vocês?

― Não tanto em Roy, mas eu fiquei responsável pela segurança da maior parte dos dados dele.

― E por que está me contando tudo isso? ― John perguntou desconfiado.

― Como Moriarty está um pouco... obcecado em você e Sherlock, passamos meses estudando papeis sobre vocês, tudo o que conseguiram reunir ― Lawrence deu de ombros ― Acabamos descobrindo alguns crimes bem hediondos de Moriarty e meu irmão quis pular fora. Agora a vida dele está em risco, assim como a do marido e da filha.

Lawrence fitou as próprias mãos e John voltou a observá-lo, tentando parecer neutro diante da menção de um _marido_ e uma _filha_. Um finco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas e aumentou levemente enquanto absorvia as palavras do outro, tentando entender onde, exatamente, poderia ajudar e como isso seria motivo suficiente para explicar o fato de estar conversando normalmente para alguém que deveria estar trabalhando para Moriarty e não o traindo naquela primeira conversa.

― Não entendo... ― desistiu ainda confuso ― Quer que eu ajude seu irmão? É isso?

― Exatamente ― Lawrence afirmou como se fosse obvio.

― Mas como eu faria isso? _Vocês_ trabalham para Moriarty, por que _você_ não o ajuda?

― Eu tenho planos maiores e não quero colocar tudo a perder, nem meu irmão permitiu isso. Roy não quer minha ajuda, mas não posso deixar que a família dele morra porque ele não quis ajudar o vilão. Serio o fim dele e ele é tudo o que me resta.

John lamentou a tristeza que agora escurecia os olhos azuis do psicólogo e lamentou ainda mais seu azar. O que era pior: enfrentar Moriarty diretamente ou ter que lidar com a possibilidade de ajudar os irmãos traidores antes? Por que simplesmente não surgia alguém que o deixasse com raiva? Precisava colocar suas frustrações em alguém.

― Eu compreendo o que sente... er... Lawrence ― disse sincero, realmente entendia o medo expressado ― Mas ainda não sei como _eu_ poderia ajudar.

Lawrence ergueu os olhos e o fitou com clara determinação.

― Queremos que engane Moriarty e talvez, com a sua ajuda, conseguiremos acabar com ele.

John estreitou os olhos, hesitante. Se existia algum nível máximo de confusão, era o seu naquele momento.

― Enganar Moriarty? Como... como eu poderia fazer isso?

― Traindo-o, claro.

― Traindo?

Como resposta Lawrence lhe lançou um olhar incerto e em seguida riu suavemente, compreendendo a confusão do loiro.

― Por que acha que ele te chamou? Por que acha que está aqui? Você vai trabalhar para Jim Moriarty e se eu tiver sorte, vai traí-lo.

John piscou, uma, duas, três vezes até conseguir recuperar sua habilidade de se mover e respirar novamente.

― O que foi que você disse?


	10. Secrets in blue

**Capítulo 10 - Secrets in blue**

O silêncio possuía diferentes significados e causava diferentes sensações em cada pessoa. Poderia ser um momento de paz ou de agonia, um ponto a ser alcançado ou um objetivo impossível.

Geralmente Sherlock apreciava o silêncio e naquele dia não era diferente. Era nos momentos mais silenciosos que se permitia afundar na própria mente e se perder em seu Palácio Mental. O barulho, mesmo que mínimo, atrapalhava seu raciocínio e interferia em suas observações, transformando suas conclusões em frases nada confiáveis.

Então quando ergueu os olhos do seu microscópio pela terceira vez naquela manhã, não era surpresa encontrar um brilho excepcionalmente raivoso em seu olhar. O seu precioso silêncio estava sendo quebrado por um barulho insistente de celular que vinha do andar de cima.

― John! ― gritou impaciente. ― Atenda esse maldito celular!

Não houve resposta, nem a interrupção do toque e isso o fez querer destruir todos os celulares do mundo.

― John!

Finalmente o som cessou e Sherlock voltou ao microscópio para analisar as poucas evidencias que o ajudariam a entender a noite passada. Não precisava de muito, apenas de algo novo ou útil. Alguma mísera fração de um DNA, alguma substância que lhe apontasse o assassino ou confirmasse a presença de Moriarty, qualquer fragmento que...

Socou a mesa, fazendo os fracos e os poucos talheres usados tremerem. Aquele maldito celular voltara a tocar.

Levantou-se abruptamente e rumou para as escadas, subindo-as com certa fúria. Uma rápida olhada lhe confirmou que passava das nove da manhã e como escutara John chegar no apartamento, mas não sair, podia concluir que o médico não fora trabalhar. Aquela sensação incômoda da noite anterior o atingiu novamente. Quando chegara no 221 B por volta da uma da manhã, pronto para compartilhar o recente caso com o parceiro, encontrou o lugar vazio. Resolveu esperar enquanto tentava colocar o pensamento em ordem.

O grande e principal motivo do incômodo do detetive foi que a porta principal não voltou a se abrir antes das cinco da manhã, depois disso o loiro passou direto para o seu quarto.

Sherlock chegou até a porta do quarto de John e bateu, praticamente a derrubando.

― John Hamish Watson, atenda esse celular infernal antes que eu entre aí e o transforme em míseros pedaços! Inferno!

Mais uma vez sem resposta e Sherlock sentiu vontade de recomeçar a bater usando a própria cabeça.

― Watson! ― tentou novamente começando a se enfurecer. ― Não me importo se passou a noite bebendo ou trocando fluídos com a primeira mulher que viu, apenas desligue o maldito celular antes de decidir passar o resto do dia dormindo!

Sherlock ergueu a mão para recomeçar a bater, mas a deixou no ar, repensando não apenas o ato como o que o levara até ali.

Nunca antes seu amigo perdera um dia de trabalho pela bebida ou por alguém, não importava como estava se sentindo, John cumpria seu horário mesmo que precisasse se arrastar. Então o que havia de diferente naquele dia?

― John? ― preocupado, levou a mão na maçaneta e encontrou a porta destrancada.

O loiro estava deitado de bruços, com o lençol cobrindo apenas parte do seu corpo. Sabendo que não adiantava chamar novamente, Sherlock respirou fundo e se aproximou da cama, só assim notou que o amigo estava coberto por gotículas de suor. Imediatamente levou uma das mãos até a cabeça dele. John estava com febre.

― Droga.

Rapidamente sentou na beirada da cama e afastou o lençol úmido. Parou pela segunda vez. Piscou algumas vezes para se certificar de que estava enxergando bem. Havia novas marcas avermelhadas nas costas de John e tinha certeza de que eram mais recentes do que as outras, recentes demais. Podiam, até mesmo, terem sido feitas naquela noite.

― John... ― chamou o sacudindo levemente, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo se mexer. ― Precisa acordar.

Insistiu até que John começasse a piscar com mais força, indicando que estava acordando. Quando o celular recomeçou a tocar, Sherlock rapidamente o atendeu.

― Quem é?

― _Er... Sara, Sara Sawyer_ ― a voz feminina respondeu confusa. ― _Sherlock? Onde está o John? O horário dele já começou._

― Ele amanheceu doente, não vai trabalhar hoje e provavelmente também não irá amanhã ― Sherlock respondeu rispidamente.

― _Mas o que ele tem? Está tudo bem?_

― Ficou surda? Eu disse que ele está doente, é o bastante. Adeus.

Em seguida desligou e jogou o celular para o outro lado da cama, voltando sua atenção para o amigo, encontrando-o com os olhos semiabertos.

― O que você fez John?

― Como assim? ― o loiro questionou em um sussurro, virando-se para fita-lo melhor.

Sherlock arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Havia novas marcas no pescoço de John também, mas essas eram semelhantes a dedos.

― Você tem novos hematomas e está com febre ― respondeu assustado. ― O que aconteceu noite passada?

John fez uma careta e o olhou confuso.

― Não sei... Sherlock, não sei... eu fui a algum lugar?

― Sim. Cheguei de madrugada e você não estava mais, chegou mais de cinco da manhã. Como pode não se lembrar disso?

― Não sei. Eu... eu não lembro ― John balbuciou enquanto tentava se sentar, um resmungo de dor logo escapando da sua boca. ― Merda! Minhas costas estão doendo!

― Não deveria ser novidade, eu disse que você tem novos hematomas.

― Não disse onde...

― Agora já sabe.

John resmungou mais uma vez e Sherlock se levantou, olhando-o com seriedade.

― Consegue tomar banho sozinho? Vou pegar um remédio pra você e depois vamos conversar. Tudo bem?

― Cla-claro.

~SHSHSH~

Mais de dois anos, era o tempo que o separava da última vez em que se arriscara a fazer chá. A última xicara fora entregue a Moriarty momentos antes de se encontrarem em Bart's e concordarem com o pacto mais estúpido que Sherlock já vira. Não fazia diferença agora, o detetive piorara tudo de qualquer forma.

Suspirou enquanto terminava o chá. Novamente sua mente se focava no homem loiro no andar de cima, estava cada vez mais difícil não pensar nele e isso o irritava de uma forma abissal. Tudo o que queria, se pudesse escolher, era não sentir toda aquela bagunça que estava sentindo, abrir os olhos em alguma manhã qualquer e respirar aliviado ao notar que nada mais daquilo existia. Ainda havia chances disso acontecer? Antes de John parecia ser natural ou pelo menos automático, mas agora... não sentir parecia ser impossível e inaceitável.

Arrumou tudo o que precisava em uma bandeja, não se esquecendo do remédio e virou-se para a sala, quase deixando cair tudo em seguida.

John estava sentado no sofá amplo, enrolado em um lençol fino e o mirando com curiosidade.

― Você está pensativo de novo...

― Por acaso tem alguma dificuldade em permanecer deitado? ― Sherlock repreendeu ignorando o comentário anterior.

― Dessa vez você não pediu ― John deu de ombros. ― E também não tem moral alguma pra pedir.

Sherlock revirou os olhos e se aproximou, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesinha diante do sofá e sentando ao lado do médico em seguida. Observando que o mesmo havia tomando banho e a palidez em seu rosto.

― Como se sente?

― Ainda com dor ― o loiro resmungou.

― Compreensível. Garanto que se sentirá melhor em breve.

― Como pode ter certeza?

― Lembra de quando tentaram me envenenar?

John arqueou as sobrancelhas e se inclinou para se servir de chá, fazendo uma careta com o ato.

― Acha que tentaram o mesmo comigo?

― Tenho certeza ― Sherlock respondeu convicto enquanto o ajudava com o comprimido do remédio. ― Acredito que não se trata de um veneno letal, mas de uma substância que causa um extremo... desconforto.

― Extrema dor, você quis dizer.

― Tem novos cortes nas suas costas, devem ter usado a mesma substância em você, mas em uma quantidade um pouco menor.

― Quem faria isso e por quê?

― Apostaria em Moriarty, mas como pode me pedir o motivo se nem sequer lembra o que fez na noite passada?

O detetive observou o amigo sorver um pouco de chá e em seguida seus olhos perderem brevemente o foco, como se lembrasse de algo. Subitamente John pegou seu celular, para logo em seguida voltar a soltá-lo. Sherlock o fitou confuso.

― O que foi?

― Nada ― John respondeu rapidamente. ― Apenas ia ligar para o hospital, mas lembrei que você já avisou o motivo da minha falta.

Sherlock estreitou os olhos, sabendo que o outro estava mentindo.

― Tem certeza?

― Claro.

E o que deveria fazer? Provavelmente esse era o momento de insistir, mas isso criaria mais uma discussão inútil. Sherlock queria a discussão certa dessa vez.

― Podemos conversar agora? ― perguntou, surpreendendo o loiro.

― Pensei... que já estávamos conversando.

― Falo de uma conversa um pouco mais séria... e especifica.

― Er... okay, tudo bem ― John concordou abandonando a xícara sobre a bandeja e voltando a sentar ao seu lado. ― Estamos conversando bastante ultimamente... de qualquer forma.

― É sobre isso que preciso falar.

― Quer conversar... sobre nossas conversas?

Sherlock encontrou a expressão confusa de John e pensou em desistir, mas o desejo de se livrar daquela bagunça era excepcionalmente mais forte. Precisava colocar um ponto final naquela confusão agoniante que não o deixava pensar racionalmente, que começava a atrapalhar seus casos e suas raras noites de sono.

― Sim... mas especificamente sobre as dúvidas que nossas conversas criam.

― E que... dúvidas seriam? ― John perguntou incerto.

― Sobre um novo caso, eu suponho.

A atenção de ambos foi redirecionada para a porta aberta, onde Mycroft estava parado com um discreto sorriso de canto e sua sombrinha apoiada no chão.

Sherlock nunca sentiu tanta vontade de empurrar o irmão escada abaixo.

― O que você quer Mycroft? ― perguntou em tom seco.

― Tenho um caso como acordo de paz ― Mycroft respondeu erguendo uma pasta na altura dos olhos.

― Não preciso de nenhum caso agora e muito menos da sua presença. Saia agora.

Surpreso, Mycroft franziu o cenho enquanto John observava o amigo de boca aberta. Sherlock não se importou com as reações e insistiu ao ver que o irmão não se moveu:

― Ficou surdo, Mycroft? Saia do meu apartamento.

― Nosso ― John corrigiu automático. Percebendo o ato involuntário e que chamara a atenção dos irmãos, corou constrangido e pigarreou, mudando de assunto ― Eu... eu chamei Mycroft.

― Você o chamou? ― Sherlock praticamente acusou, levantando-se ― Por quê?

― Vocês precisam conversar!

Sherlock revirou os olhos.

― John, por favor, eu e Mycroft não conversamos.

― Mas você conversa comigo ― John rebateu determinado.

― Isso é completamente diferente! ― o detetive argumentou impaciente.

― Como? Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, ele é seu irmão!

― Lá vem você de novo com isso de irmão...

John revirou os olhos e se levantou com alguma dificuldade, abandonando o lençol no ato.

― Está percebendo o quanto está sendo infantil? Acabou de recusar um caso só porque está vindo das mãos do seu irmão!

― Não, recusei o caso porque sei que ele pode resolver sozinho e porque você precisa de cuidados ― Sherlock rebateu de imediato.

― O quê? ― John o olhou com descrença ― Você nunca, repito, nunca colocou qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa acima de um caso, por que faria isso agora?

― Porque você está machucado, foi envenenado e sequer lembra de onde esteve a noite toda!

― Ficarei bem! Você melhorou, não foi? Não deve ser diferente comigo.

― Se me permitem interromper a briga do casal... ― Mycroft anunciou impaciente ― Estamos perdendo tempo. E está errado Sherlock, não posso resolver esse caso sozinho. Ele requer a presença de vocês dois.

― Nós dois? ― John se surpreendeu. ― Por quê?

― Porque é no seu antigo apartamento.

Sherlock paralisou e pela primeira vez olhou o irmão com algo diferente de desprezo, interesse talvez. Nunca antes Mycroft dissera que sua presença era essencial em um caso, muito menos a de John. O quanto a situação era ruim?

~SHSHSH~

Estava errado. A situação não era ruim, era confusa.

Não queria ter que admitir sua confusão, mas a quantidade de vezes em que sua mente se encontrava expandida em um emaranhado de pensamentos estava se tornando absurda. Para piorar seu humor, estava parado no meio de um apartamento que deveria ser desconhecido - mas que não era - sem ter muita certeza sobre o que fazer... de novo.

O apartamento ao seu redor era pequeno, o máximo que o Exército daria a alguém. E era azul. Com exceção dos moveis, tudo estava azul. Paredes, chão e janelas estavam pintadas com um azul marinho bem comum, criando um painel perfeito para o responsável que, em seguida, cobriu tudo com palavras avulsas escritas em branco. Como um grande caça-palavras ordenado.

― Moriarty fez isso? ― John questionou olhando em volta.

― Não sozinho, mas eles nem tentaram fugir das câmeras ― Greg respondeu vagamente.

Sherlock olhou em volta, pouco convencido sobre a simplicidade da cena. Tinha que haver algo importante ali.

― Insisto que volte para casa, John ― pediu pela terceira vez sem tirar a atenção da parede. ― Precisa descansar.

― Já disse pra parar de insistir ― o médico rebateu sem olhá-lo. ― Garanto que estou bem.

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios, reprimindo a si mesmo. Deveria ser fácil, então por que não era? Por que não conseguia _não_ pensar _nele_? Estava sendo extremamente enervante lidar com qualquer situação pensando no parceiro, nas bobagens que diria, o que faria ou o que pensaria. Mais do que impertinente e insistente! Mas vamos lá, estava no meio de um caso!

 _Pare de pensar em John_!

Só que não adiantava o quanto gritava aquelas palavras para si mesmo, sua mente continuava seguindo os próprios rumos em direção ao loiro que agora o olhava de forma estranha. Mas importava a forma como o olhava? O próprio Sherlock considerava toda a situação um momento ridículo, porque não podia ser tão difícil parar de pensar em alguém e no entanto, era a terceira cena de crime em que estava mais focado no companheiro de apartamento do que nos detalhes do caso.

 _Companheiro_ de apartamento? Por que, de repente, aquele termo lhe parecia ambíguo? Tão intencionalmente subliminar? Parecia – e deveria ser – mais uma palavra qualquer, mas Sherlock sentia que jamais conseguiria classificar John como companheiro novamente, porque parando para pensar, era como se a palavra cutucasse intencionalmente sua duvidas, aquelas que seriam discutidas com o próprio John mais cedo se Mycroft não tivesse interrompido. Mas espera... ele ia mesmo discutir aquelas duvidas com o responsável pela existência delas? Era o mais sensato a se fazer não era? Tentar resolver tudo com aquele que criara a confusão.

Então porque agora seu estômago dava voltas só de pensar no que faria?

― Sherlock? ― John o chamou tocando levemente em seu ombro e o fazendo prender a respiração pelo pequeno susto ― Tudo bem? Parece longe.

 _Longe?_ Sacudiu a cabeça levemente tentando manter o foco. _Ah sim, estou no meio de um caso._

― Tudo ótimo ― apressou-se em responder. ― Apenas confuso com a utilidade desse cenário.

― Confuso?

Não respondeu porque seu olhar se prendera na escrivaninha que um dia fora de John e seus pensamentos logo estavam o levando para um outro cenário, onde imaginava o médico abrindo a gaveta e encarando a arma do exército com inegável tentação.

Quando imaginou um outro cenário onde a arma era usada, sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

 _Como não pensar nele? Olhe onde você está! Tudo ao seu redor envolve John._

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente. Finalmente sua mente estava falando algo útil.

― Sherlock?

Ignorou-o e olhou em volta com mais atenção, atentando-se ao fato de que Moriarty nunca fizera nada em vão, mesmo sua diversão possuía alguma lógica. Caminhou majestosamente pelo cômodo, analisando milimetricamente cada parede e as muitas palavras escritas nelas em tinta branca. Holmes, Mike Stamford, Henry, Jennifer Wilson, Amélia Taylor, Hurt, Sawyer, Austrália, Alice, Philippe, Holmes... escrito e se repetindo dezenas e dezenas de vezes. Mas havia apenas um que se destacava entre eles, maior e mais marcado.

― Quem é Augustus? ― perguntou finalmente encarando os presentes.

Notou Lestrade franzindo o cenho, mas em John fora além. Os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, reações que rapidamente foram escondidas, foram mais do que suficientes para lhe dizer que ele conhecia aquele nome.

― Quem é Augustus, John? ― insistiu se aproximando do parceiro.

― Por que eu saberia? ― John questionou nervoso.

― É o seu apartamento, tudo aqui envolve você de alguma forma.

― Acho que não...

― Por favor, John ― o detetive revirou os olhos impaciente, virando-se para apontar os nomes que lhe interessava. ― Olhe os nomes na parede. Mike, de Mike Stanford, o homem que nos apresentou. Amélia Taylor, a vítima que eu deixei para trás no dia em que você foi atropelado. Olivia Norman, a médica irresponsável que o atendeu no hospital. Henry, seu pai. É tão obvio que não me resta dúvidas de que se trata de uma obra de Moriarty. Mas quem é... Augustus?

Não tinha ideia de quem Hurt, Alice ou Philippe, mas logo descobriria. Com certeza. Por hora se focaria na quantidade de vezes que John desviara o olhar.

― Ainda é um péssimo mentiroso, John ― Mycroft anunciou entrando lentamente no apartamento, olhando ao redor. ― Interessante.

― Nem comece ― John rebateu emburrado. ― A culpa é sua.

― Como a sua falta de controle emocional pode ser culpa minha? ― Mycroft retorquiu parando ao lado do médico.

― Por que você fez todo aquele discurso no meu consultório e agora esfrega tudo na cara dele?

― Garanto que não era o meu objetivo, John.

― Como não? Ficou idiota de repente? Olhe ao seu redor! ― John estendeu os braços para indicar as paredes. ― Como pôde não pensar nisso?

― Simples, o apartamento não estava assim quando sai.

O silêncio demonstrou a surpresa de ambos, mas uma troca de olhar rápida com Lestrade garantiu a Sherlock que não foi o único a perceber a peculiaridade naquela cena. Porque estava claro que Mycroft e Sherlock estavam mantendo seus próprios segredos, segredos que estavam discutindo naquele momento, bem à sua frente. Se o Inspetor estava confuso, o detetive estava desconfiado.

― Podem me explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui? ― exigiu intercalando um olhar sério entre o irmão e o loiro. ― O que estão escondendo de mim?

― Absolutamente nada que seja do seu interesse ― John respondeu prontamente, saindo logo em seguido em direção ao banheiro.

Era incrível como John perdia a timidez e ganhava novas camadas de coragem quando ficava com raiva, mas nada disso abalava Sherlock. Sempre imaginou que ambos compartilhavam e mantinham segredos entre si, mas imaginou que seriam segredos de John, agora tinha certeza de que envolvia Moriarty. Não importava quem era ou o que era, Augustus estava ligado ao consultor criminal e isso significava que, por algum motivo, Mycroft e John estavam lhe privando de detalhes essenciais do caso.

Concluindo isso, estava pronto para insistir. Gravaria cada detalhe daquele apartamento, porque estava cansado de perder fatos primordiais e se sentir perdido diante de Moriarty, então prenderia John contra a parede e exigiria respostas, respostas certas, concretas e de preferência acompanhadas de provas.

No entanto, foi uma surpresa quando John voltou para a sala com uma mangueira amarela em mãos. Graças ao seu excepcional reflexo Sherlock se lançou para longe da parede quando a ponta preta do objeto foi colocada na sua direção e por muito pouco escapou do jato de água que atingiu a parede com violência.

― John! Está destruindo provas! ― Greg exclamou repreensivo.

― Não tem prova nenhuma aí, é só uma distração ― John esclareceu sem se importar com a indignação do outro. ― Mycroft nos chamou porque nossa presença era necessária e as paredes não estavam assim, então quero ver o que tem embaixo.

Sherlock estava atônito demais para conseguir dizer algo coerente, seus olhos agora corriam de John para a parede, descrentes quanto a cena que viam. Aquele homem loiro a sua frente não se parecia muito com o homem que era classificado como seu amigo... e isso o assustava.

 _Não seja ridículo, ainda é John Watson!_

― Desligue isso! ― Greg insistiu tentando abaixar a mangueira.

John escapou das mãos do Inspetor e o lançou um olhar feroz.

― É uma tinta lavável, Greg. Não se preocupe, estou fazendo exatamente o que Moriarty quer que eu faça. E você tirou fotos!

― E isso é o certo a se fazer?

― É assim que vamos descobrir o que ele quer ― Mycroft interviu ser intrometendo.

Sherlock queria se mexer, intrometer-se e interromper a pequena inundação que se iniciava no apartamento, mas observando a interação e o sigilo implícito, a sutil cumplicidade entre seu irmão e John que há algumas semanas não existia, achou que seria mais útil exatamente onde estava. Observando. E em completo silêncio notou o azul se dissolver e levar o tom esbranquiçado consigo, os nomes foram desaparecendo lentamente enquanto John tentava alcançar todos os cantos do cômodo.

Logo estava pisando em mais do que uma simples poça de água que não demoraria a invadir o corredor, mas sua atenção estava nas paredes claras agora manchadas de azul. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com a visão. Ao contrário de minutos antes, não havia nomes ou avisos rabiscados, mas sim imagens. Desenhos e fotos, de fato, presos às paredes como se estivessem protegidas por uma nova camada de tinta invisível.

― Somos nós... ― John murmurou atônito, deixando a mangueira cair.

Indiferente, Mycroft se afastou para fechar qualquer que fosse a origem daquela água enquanto os outros olhos permaneciam fixos nas diversas cenas retratadas nas paredes. Sherlock podia ver fotos dele e John tiradas em situações comuns do dia-a-dia, enquanto caminhavam na rua ou estavam no táxi, até mesmo em cenas de crimes. Os desenhos, feitos com certo capricho, possuíam um toque mais pessoal, colocando ambos em cenas que provavelmente nunca aconteceram ou se aconteceram, mostrando-as com um outro ponto de vista. O detetive teria que analisar cada uma, cuidadosamente.

― É melhor encontrarem um jeito de retirar essa água, eu preciso do chão seco.


	11. Second Heart

**Capítulo 11 - Second heart**

Estava sentando no chão do apartamento de John a pelo menos cinco horas, analisando as fotos das paredes azuis tiradas por Lestrade e intercalando seu olhar delas para as fotos na parede quando foi obrigado a interromper o processo para olhar o irmão com descrença.

― Você insiste que o caso requer minha presença e agora quer me afastar dele?

Mycroft maneou a cabeça e arrastou a sombrinha levemente sobre o carpete seco enquanto caminhava para observar os desenhos na parede.

― O caso está tomando rumos diferentes do esperado.

― Então só porque pintaram as paredes de azul e escreveram nomes óbvios, o caso sai do rumo esperado?

― Exatamente.

Sherlock soltou um sorriso satisfeito e voltou sua atenção para as fotos.

― Bom saber disso, obrigado Mycroft.

Imaginou o irmão revirando os olhos, mas estava focado demais para ceder à sua satisfação de ter certeza do que acontecia. Sua atenção vagava sobre as fotos espalhadas no chão e por vezes a análise era interrompida quando o detetive circulava um nome, anotando-o logo em seguida em um caderno que estava próximo. Precisava dar rostos e respostas à eles.

― Escute-me pelo menos uma vez na vida. Se continuar procurando, garanto que não vai gostar do que vai encontrar ― Mycroft o interrompeu novamente.

― Eu já o escutei muitas vezes, irmão ― Sherlock argumentou sem tirar sua atenção da sua pequena lista. ― E se está dizendo que não vou gostar do que vou encontrar, significa que é algo que eu já deveria saber e você, propositalmente, escondeu. Aparentemente não é nada perigoso, portanto, vou continuar _sem mais interrupções._

Sentiu a ponta da sobrinha se chocar com mais força contra o chão e olhou para Mycroft com verídico interesse, encontrando-o com uma careta descontente e um olhar desgostoso. Uma expressão que vira poucas vezes.

― Diga de uma vez, Mycroft.

O mais velho respirou fundo e o fitou com nítida hesitação, antes de responder:

― Augustus é quem está vigiando o John.

― Vigiando? ― Sherlock franziu o cenho.

― Vigiando não é bem a palavra, eu diria "tornando-se obsessivo", mas soaria como um exagero.

― E é?

Novamente Mycroft hesitou.

― Nem pense em se calar agora ― Sherlock repreendeu se levantando para ficar frente a frente com ele.

― Há alguns meses notei uma movimentação estranha nas contas bancárias do John... alguém depositava e retirava dinheiro muitas vezes dentro um curto período de tempo. Claramente só estava querendo chamar atenção, o saldo permanecia o mesmo no final, mas John estava tão distraído com o luto que sequer notou. Por precaução, comecei a vigiar os passos do doutor com mais frequência.

― E o que descobriu? ― o detetive apressou ansioso.

― Que alguém está interessado demais em seguir a rotina dele. Não sabemos de quem se trata, não há nenhuma combinação conhecida ― Mycroft esclareceu alcançando seu celular. ― Mas onde John está o mesmo homem está e eu não acredito em coincidência.

Segundos depois o celular de Sherlock notificou uma mensagem e ele rapidamente o pegou. Mycroft havia enviado a foto do suspeito desconhecido.

― Tantas oportunidades e não conseguiu uma foto melhor?

Mycroft o ignorou e continuou falando:

― Esse mesmo homem invadiu esse mesmo apartamento e usou um sangue desconhecido como tinta, escreveu apenas "John Watson" e depois invadiu os sistemas de vigilância e apagou as filmagens, deixando apenas o nome Augustus entre a codificação.

― E já houve uma aproximação perigosa?

― Se considerar um atropelamento uma aproximação perigosa, então sim.

Sherlock arregalou os olhos e agarrou o celular com mais força.

― Foi Augustus? Como sabe?

― Câmera de segurança. Londres está cheia delas, lembra?

O detetive engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se repentinamente acuado.

― Por que John não me contou?

― Porque ele não tinha certeza se faria alguma diferença e creio que ainda não tem.

― O que quer dizer com isso?

Mycroft se mexeu, caminhando adjacente à parede.

― Mentiras, segredos... as pessoas comuns se magoam com isso, Sherlock. John não é diferente. Você escondeu o fato de que salvou Irene Adler, depois escondeu seus planos e quando ele achou que finalmente possuía algum espaço significante na sua vida, você finge um suicídio e permanece morto por dois anos, todo mundo sabe... exceto ele, porque não era útil para nada. É normal que John esteja um pouco hesitante quanto a relação de vocês, não acha?

― Mas eu –

― Poupe-me do seu discurso. Ambos sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu e seus motivos, não me faça ter que ouvi-los pela centésima vez. Aliás, deve ser por isso que John anda tão impaciente.

Sherlock bufou, debochando.

― John não está impaciente.

― Oh, claro que não. Ele ter inundado o próprio apartamento é um bom exemplo disso.

― Devia se interessar pela novidade que é ele reconhecer o tipo da tinta, mas imagino que não seja mais novidade para você que compartilha tantos segredos com ele.

Mycroft não escondeu um sorriso malicioso, provocando:

― Ciúmes?

― Queimando ― Sherlock devolveu sarcástico entre dentes, afastando-se.

O sorriso do mais velho se abriu ainda mais, fazendo Sherlock revirar os olhos novamente. Mas antes que a civilizada conversa continuasse, um dos celulares tocou. O detetive rapidamente atendeu ao ver que se tratava de Lestrade.

― O que tem pra mim?

― _Dois corpos no St. Bartholomew._

― E por que isso é algo além de obvio? ― Sherlock franziu o cenho.

― _Estão sem o coração e me garantiram que não é por causa de um transplante não informado. Logo estarei lá e você não se atrase._

Quando a linha ficou muda o detetive, confuso, fitou o celular e estreitou os olhos. Lestrade estava estranho e sequer oferecera carona, como sempre fazia.

― Um novo caso?

― O que acha? ― respondeu ainda imerso em pensamentos enquanto saia do apartamento.

Mycroft esperou alguns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para o celular, encontrar um número salvo recentemente e enviar uma mensagem rápida.

 _ **Estamos saindo agora. É a sua chance.**_

 _ **MH**_

Suspirou e se virou para olhar a foto de John às suas costas mais uma vez. Uma que chamou sua atenção pela familiaridade e autoria. Ele mesmo havia tirado alguns dias atrás, para fins que ainda não poderiam ser discutidos... mas o que ela fazia ali, grudada naquela parede e protegida por uma fina camada de vidro?

Seu celular vibrou novamente.

 _ **Preciso mesmo fazer isso?**_

 _ **Lestrade**_

Mycroft revirou os olhos e começou a andar para seguir o irmão, digitando impacientemente.

 _ **Apenas faça, Inspetor, e não esqueça de ser cuidadoso. Pegue apenas as fotos e não mexa em mais nada. Sherlock perceberá.**_

 _ **MH**_

O Hospital St. Bartholomew estava lotado, não somente de pacientes como também de policiais, peritos médicos e curiosos. Determinado, Sherlock desceu do carro de Mycroft e atravessou a primeira barreira de interessados sem se importar com os xingamentos que imediatamente recebera. Em seguida ultrapassou a linha de segurança estranhando o fato de Sally Donnovan nem ao menos olhar em sua direção no processo e Lestrade não estar à vista. Sem o Inspetor, o atraso natural que Anderson criava e alguma instrução, o detetive apenas seguiu o caminho que os peritos faziam.

John não havia respondido sua mensagem, o que o preocupava um pouco. Não era feitio do médico não responder, exceção quando era proposital, Sherlock sempre recebia uma resposta mesmo quando esta se resumia em um xingamento. No entanto, nada havia chegado ainda e John estava naquele mesmo local.

Afastou sua preocupação por hora e finalmente conseguiu chegar ao local do crime, um consultório médico no segundo andar. Só que não havia ninguém útil ali.

― Onde está Lestrade? ― perguntou aos desconhecidos que analisavam os corpos.

― Chegará em breve ― alguém respondeu.

― E o John?

― Ora, perdeu o namorado? ― Anderson soltou em algum lugar às suas costas.

Descrendo em seu azar, Sherlock apenas se virou e fechou a porta contra o rosto de Anderson.

― Ninguém sabe do John? ― voltou a perguntar cínico.

Os olhares confusos que o fitaram por um tempo se desviaram quando a porta foi aberta, revelando um Inspetor ofegante e um médico agitado.

― Desculpa o atraso, Sherlock ― John pediu rapidamente começando a olhar em volta. ― Eu estava terminando uma cirurgia quando...

Sua voz foi sumindo a medida que observava a cena ao seu redor e Sherlock compreendeu a reação quase catatônica.

A cena continha apenas duas vítimas, mas o caos estava criado ao redor delas e a partir delas. Os dois homens estavam estendidos sobre o chão, próximos um do outro e completamente nus. As paredes brancas do consultório agora estavam manchadas de respingos de sangue e dezenas de papeis cobriam o chão, igualmente manchados. O detetive olhou ao redor tentando avaliar a situação quando, finalmente, notou a mesa onde o médico conversava com seus pacientes e de repente soube que Moriarty estava envolvido novamente.

Sherlock ignorou essencialmente os dois corpos, passando por cima de um, e se aproximou da mesa onde havia a possível catarse da cena. Dois corações ensanguentados sobre os papeis avulsos. Sabia que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois corpos na sala, já que estes ainda permaneciam intactos, então tentou pensar em algum significado simbólico para aquilo. Afinal, por que Moriarty mataria dois homens e colocaria dois corações sobre a mesa? Corações que não pertencem às vítimas.

― O que pode me dizer, Sherlock? ― Lestrade perguntou alcançando seu pequeno caderno de anotações.

O detetive o olhou tentado a perguntar ao Inspetor o que havia de errado com ele naquele dia e finalmente descobrir se sua intuição estava certa ou não, mas decidiu por apenas voltas aos corpos e cuspir suas conclusões, como sempre fazia.

― O consultório não pertence a nenhum deles.

― Como tem certeza? ― John questionou se aproximando.

― Fácil, apenas tive que respirar fundo ― Sherlock deu de ombros ― Os corpos estão praticamente no mesmo estado e assim que entrei senti um leve cheiro de formol. Devem falar com a Molly.

― São corpos do necrotério? ― Lestrade perguntou surpreso.

― Deixe-me adivinhar... ― John se pronunciou se abaixando ao lado do corpo com a expressão fechada. ― Mais uma cena de Moriarty?

Sherlock apenas concordou em silêncio, compartilhando daquela raiva contida. Moriarty continuava transformando suas vidas em um jogo sem qualquer barreira que o impedisse, sendo que, só para início de conversa, deveria estar morto.

― E os corações? ― Lestrade se adiantou agitado.

― Com certeza pertenciam a pessoas bem vivas antes de serem colocados sobre a mesa ― Sherlock respondeu. ― Eu, literalmente, não posso deduzir nada sobre corações, mas posso pensar em significados simbólicos que Moriarty possa ter colocados neles.

 _Então por que ainda me quer aqui? Por que faço parte da sua família? Só por que você se importa demais comigo? Pensei que considerava isso um problema._

Assim que as palavras de John voltaram à sua mente, o detetive ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis já cravados em si. O médico não parecia tão perdido quanto ele, na verdade aquele olhar parecia carregar uma certeza tão grande que Sherlock não se conteve em se aproximar, determinado.

― Ainda precisamos conversar.

John franziu o cenho, mas Sherlock não repensou. Havia o deixado sozinho naquela noite em que ambos discutiram sobre a briga com Mycroft, erros e família, depois foram interrompidos pelo próprio Mycroft quando o detetive tentou novamente expor suas dúvidas.

― Agora? ― o loiro questionou confuso, olhando ao redor.

Sim, estavam no meio de uma cena de crime e era exatamente isso que motivava Sherlock. Porque não aguentava mais estar naquela situação e, sem nenhum aviso, sua mente o levar até John, traindo-o quando mais precisava. Sherlock não precisava de dúvidas infundadas envolvendo seu parceiro e como não conseguia apagá-las de sua mente, então encontraria as respostas que elas exigiam e, talvez assim, conseguisse entrar em uma cena de crime sem pensar em John a cada dedução que fazia sobre uma vítima, como aconteceu na recriação de Moriarty com a mulher de rosa.

― Agora ― concordou determinado antes de se virar para Lestrade e, rapidamente, dizer ― Precisamos ir. Assim que conseguir qualquer informação, ligue-me imediatamente.

Não esperou uma resposta e agarrou o pulso de John, puxando-o para fora da sala.

― Sherlock, espera! ― John protestou tentando se soltar, sem sucesso ― Estou no meio do expediente, não percebeu?

Sherlock quis dizer que, devido ao jaleco branco, era obvio que o outro estava no meio de um dia de trabalho, mas não queria perder tempo e nem dar abertura para que criasse argumentos para adiar aquela conversa.

― Sherlock, pare! O que pode ser tão importante?

Algo no tom de voz de John denotava desespero, assim como sua maior avidez em tentar se soltar. Isso só alimentou ainda mais as dúvidas do detetive que não se importou com os olhares que estava recebendo ao arrastá-lo pelos corredores do hospital. Sabia que havia segredos, sabia que havia perigo e, principalmente, sabia que sua mente não descansaria até John Watson voltar a ser um livro sem códigos.

― John.

Paralisou, fechando os olhos com descrença. Não era possível ser tão difícil ter uma conversa com seu parceiro.

― O que quer, Mycroft? ― perguntou ácido ao se virar na direção do irmão.

― Acredito ter chamado o nome do Doutor Watson ― Mycroft retorquiu com um sorriso pretensioso.

― Acredito que sua intromissão não seja coincidência ― Sherlock resmungou notando o nítido alivio ao ver o Holmes mais velho.

Ainda sorrindo Mycroft se aproximou com passos displicentes e sem muita força puxou John pelo jaleco, afastando-o completamente do detetive.

― Felizmente isso não tem importância, ainda tenho assuntos a tratar com o nosso querido John.

Sherlock estreitou os olhos. Por algum motivo levou aquele ato e aquelas palavras como um afronto mais que pessoal, mas se limitou a bufar enraivecido ao vê-los se afastar. A conversa baixa e a cumplicidade que notou entre os dois novamente queimou algo dentro de si, fazendo-o fechar as mãos ao lado do corpo devido a súbita vontade de empurrar o irmão e pisoteá-lo logo em seguida.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A cumplicidade entre os dois era estranha e inaceitável aos seus olhos, mais inaceitável ainda os segredos que estavam ocultando. Não podia ser coincidência Mycroft interromper suas conversas e estar tão próximo de John. E quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Sherlock estava decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez usaria todas as suas armas, mesmo que tivesse que obrigar um dos dois ou qualquer envolvido a abrir a boca, por bem ou por mal.

Seu celular tocou e, olhando o nome na tela, sorriu. Já tinha sua primeira vítima.

― Bom que ligou, Lestrade. Também já tenho mais informações sobre o caso, então por que não me encontra no 221 B?


	12. He needs you

**Capítulo 12 - He needs you**

John Watson estava ferrado. Pelo menos era assim que o próprio se imaginava quando entrou no carro de Mycroft e sentou ao seu lado, ambos agora iam em direção ao Diógenes. Suas pernas, demonstrando todo o nervosismo que sentia, não paravam quietas, seus dedos tamborilavam rapidamente sobre o banco de couro e vez ou outra paravam quando o médico apertava o lugar com força.

― Acalme-se John... ― Mycroft pediu pacientemente.

― Sherlock está começando a desconfiar ― John rebateu dando razão ao seu estado.

― Sherlock sempre desconfia de tudo.

― Ele nunca desconfiou de mim.

Mycroft lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo e gentil. John ficou tentado a pedir para que parasse. Porque nunca o vira lançar aquele olhar a ninguém e isso só o preocupava ainda mais, era como se Holmes soubesse o tamanho e a gravidade do problema, e ainda assim quisesse reconfortá-lo mesmo que fosse em vão.

― Nós precisamos conversar ― Mycroft anunciou sério. ― Sobre o outro.

― Eu sei ― John lamentou fechando os olhos e se jogando contra o banco, parecendo cansado.

A viagem continuou em silêncio até o Diógenes, nenhum dos dois queria arriscar envolver o nome de Moriarty diante de qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo que esta fosse o motorista muito bem pago de Holmes.

Só quando o carro parou que John percebeu que não estavam no Diógenes. Estava tão distraindo relembrando e organizando as últimas palavras do consultor criminal em seu cabeça que não percebeu a mudança de destino, apenas a grande e quase desconhecida estrutura a sua frente lhe alertou.

― O que estamos fazendo na sua casa? ― perguntou quando saiu do carro.

― É mais seguro e estamos sozinhos ― Mycroft garantiu abrindo a porta enquanto olhava ao redor. ― Mas não temos muito tempo, logo Sherlock descobrirá que está aqui. Ele também possui olhos em todo lugar.

John sorriu lembrando do quanto o parceiro podia ser inconveniente e ágil com a ajuda dos tão moradores de ruas, mas logo esse sorriso sumiu ao concluir que muito em breve isso poderia ser um grande problema para si mesmo.

― Sente-se, por favor ― Mycroft pediu indicando o grande sofá claro.

Repentinamente, enquanto se sentava, o médico se sentiu pequeno e desleixado. A casa, que na verdade era uma Mansão, era meticulosamente organizada e bem pensada. Tudo parecia perfeito e estar exatamente no lugar mesmo que ainda fosse desconhecida.

― Lugar bonito...

― Obrigado, mas vamos nos focar em Moriarty. O que ele quer?

John hesitou, considerando a possibilidade de mentir. Sabia que era inútil tentar e que jamais conseguiria lidar com a situação sozinho, no entanto, era fácil notar que havia muito em jogo, muito mais que sua parceria com Sherlock ou a confiança que os Holmes depositavam nele quase cegamente. Afinal, por que John Watson mentiria sobre algo tão grande quanto Jim Moriarty?

― Ele me quer no time.

O Holmes mais velho arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho tanto quanto possível.

― Moriarty quer que trabalhe para ele? ― questionou perplexo.

― Sim.

― Como, exatamente?

― Quer que eu lhe dê informações, que eu seduza e traia a confiança de Sherlock quando ele achar necessário. Ou algo semelhante. Parei de prestar total atenção quando ele disse seduzir.

Dessa vez um enorme finco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Mycroft que ganhou um olhar fixo e completamente descrente.

― Isso é completamente... inesperado.

John compreendeu todas aquelas reações, claro que sim. Geralmente quando se possuía um alvo e não podia ataca-lo diretamente, atacava-se ou – no mínimo – ameaçava aquele que era o mais próximo. Até onde John podia entender, ele era o mais próximo de Sherlock além da intocável família, então por que Moriarty pediria algo daquele teor _justamente_ ao inseparável Watson?

― Deve ter algo a mais nessa proposta ― Mycroft desconfiou. ― Ele o ameaçou?

― Não, nada ― John negou rapidamente. ― Chegou a injetar em mim a mesma coisa que deixou Sherlock doente e me causou alguns arranhões, mas nada que sirva como algum tipo de aviso caso eu negue.

Mycroft maneou a cabeça, confuso:

― De fato, essa substância não causa nada além dos efeitos temporários que já conhecemos.

― Eu sei ― John concordou sem pensar.

― E como sabe? ― Mycroft desconfiou novamente.

― Moriarty me disse.

― E por que ele revelaria algo assim se tinha a chance de causar alguma preocupação?

― Apenas perguntei dele ― John respondeu impaciente. ― Olha, Mycroft, estou tão confuso e desconfiado quanto você. Mas entre nós dois, você é o único que pode encontrar uma lógica nisso.

O dono da casa inclinou a cabeça, pensativo, retirou o terno e o jogou no sofá. John se sentiu nervoso por motivos que rezava para não serem óbvios e por isso teve que se esforçar para manter sob controle os movimentos de seus dedos. Porque o problema é que acabara de falar fatos: Mycroft estava confuso, desconfiado e era o único capaz de encontrar lógica naquilo. Sherlock era um desafio por conhecê-lo muito bem e completar suas conclusões com as deduções automáticas, Mycroft era um desafio por simplesmente ser o mais esperto e John tinha que fazer um esforço quase sobre-humano apenas para controlar seu nervosismo.

― O quanto Sherlock desconfia? ― o mais alto perguntou entregando um copo de alguma bebida alcoólica que John desconhecia.

― Diga-me você que o entende mais do que eu ― John rebateu antes de tomar de uma só vez quase metade do copo. ― Tudo o que eu sei é que teve acesso ao meu celular e acredita que eu não lembro da noite que passei fora.

― Ele mexeu no celular? ― Mycroft arregalou os olhos. ― Eu disse para manter longe das mãos dele!

― Não sei se chegou a vasculhar, mas ele atendeu quando eu estava sob o efeito do veneno não-letal e alguém do hospital ligou.

― Tem certeza que foi apenas isso?

― Claro que não, eu estava mais ocupado sentindo dor.

― E o quanto você o ama?

John se engasgou com a próprio saliva e sentiu a garganta arder.

― Como é? ― perguntou com a voz falha.

― Preciso saber até onde você pode ir pelo meu irmão ― Mycroft esclareceu indiferente, colocando a garrafa de bebida sobre uma mesinha ― Ou aceitar o plano pode ser inútil.

― Aceitar o plano? Quer que eu aceite trabalhar para Moriarty? ― o médico se levantou surpreso. Não importava o que já tinha feito ou não, definitivamente não esperava ouvir aquilo de nenhum Holmes.

― Obviamente, sem isso jamais saberemos o que ele planeja. Com você dentro teremos alguma chance, mesmo que mínima.

― A única coisa óbvia é que se trata de uma armadilha ou mais um daqueles jogos, Moriarty jamais vai confiar em mim. Mesmo que, por um milagre, esse convite seja sério, ele jamais vai me contar os planos ou me deixar perto de descobrir. Seria burrice.

― Ainda assim precisamos tentar, mas antes preciso saber o quanto ama meu irmão.

― Isso é alguma brincadeira? ― John questionou enervado. ― Você realmente não se importa em eu ter que trair a confiança do seu irmão depois de _seduzi-lo_ e ainda piorar tudo com Moriarty? E se eu falhar? O que vai acontecer se-

― É claro que vamos nos preparar, John ― Mycroft o interrompeu parecendo realmente considerar uma chance de sucesso. ― Vou ajudá-lo, como eu disse que faria, com tudo o que tem direito. O seduzir de Moriarty se trata de confiança, pura e espontânea. Ele provavelmente sabe que a relação de vocês não está exatamente impenetrável e, contraditoriamente, está pedindo para que você mude isso. Somente assim você terá acesso a qualquer informação e, consequentemente, ele também terá.

― Mas... Sherlock nunca é completamente aberto com ninguém! Como, por Deus, como eu faria isso ser diferente? Faz parte dele!

― Isso não é tão difícil quanto pensa. No entanto, temo que os acontecimentos recentes dificultem ainda mais e isso fará Moriarty se movimentar mais.

― Mas do que infernos você está falando, Mycroft? ― John questionou completamente confuso e impaciente.

Mycroft suspirou e sentou no sofá, sorrindo convicto.

― Estou dizendo, meu caro Doutor Watson, que eu estava certo desde o início. Augustus é quem está colocando sua vida em risco e ele não possui qualquer ligação com Moriarty. Na verdade, com esse convite Jim Moriarty revela um jogo que ainda está sendo construído, mas que já foi completamente pensado. O pior é que isso já está nas entrelinhas há muito tempo, nós que deixamos passar e complicamos o trabalho dele, o que, pela primeira vez, também nos complica.

― Mycroft... ― John suspirou cansado. ― Por favor, seja mais claro.

O Holmes respirou fundo e se inclinou para frente, quase derramando o conteúdo do seu copo antes de responder:

― Todos os casos que surgiram até agora envolvem você e Sherlock de alguma maneira, mas principalmente você, pode verificar. Se todos são obras de Moriarty? Ainda não tenho certeza. Mas o que importa agora é que nós fizemos meu irmão desconfiar de você, nossas atitudes. E isso pode ser bom se a desconfiança se limitar ao sentido romântico, mas tenho certeza de que Sherlock está desconfiando de sua inocência também. Você se mostrou esperto demais, observador demais e estressado por motivos desconhecidos, mas por quê? É o que ele vai se perguntar. E não vou esquecer o fato de que está fugindo da pergunta sobre o amor.

― E continuarei fugindo. É exatamente isso que Moriarty não quer? É irônico.

― Evidente que sim. E por algum motivo Augustus, seja quem for, quer matar você. Mas Moriarty ainda está montando um jogo onde nenhuma das jogadas envolve você morto, John. Lembra quando Moriarty o tirou do Hospital para fazer uma cena? Ele disse que precisava de você para queimar o coração de Sherlock Holmes e está mostrando isso agora. Moriarty precisa de você, John, e precisa de você vivo.

John engoliu em seco, sentindo pela primeira vez um peso excessivo sobre seus ombros. Um peso que ultrapassava qualquer limite posteriormente determinado.

― Eu definitivamente estou ferrado.

Quando Mycroft recomeçou a falar, John já estava absorto em sua própria mente. Repassando em sua mente a última conversa com Moriarty e os olhares questionadores que Sherlock lançava em sua direção nos últimos dias. O medo insistia em uma desistência, em uma fuga, mas John não podia mais se dar o prazer e o alivio de recuar, porque não havia paz depois disso.

 _Faça algo inesperado_. A voz de Philippe voltou a sua mente, mas naquele momento lhe parecia mais uma ordem de fuga que um conselho.

 _Pense no motivo maior, John. Em tudo o que importa._

Subitamente teve uma ideia e engoliu em seco com o próprio pensamento.

 _Não é tão difícil. Apenas pareça natural e espontâneo. Sorria._

Não estava preparado para o que faria a seguir. Sinceramente não estava preparado para nada.

― Precisamos começar o mais cedo possível ― o mais alto dizia sem parar. ― Você é muito leigo na arte da dedução, então tenho muito o que fazer.

O médico repensou nas possiblidades, lembrando das poucas conversas que teve pessoalmente com Mycroft e da briga dos irmãos.

― Está escutando, John? Precisamos pensar em um plano, eu preciso e rápido. Também preciso de todas as informações que puder lembrar.

Decidido, John ignorou quaisquer que fossem as palavras de Mycroft, sentou bem ao lado dele no sofá e, em um único movimento, agarrou sua gravata e o puxou para um beijo.

Certo, era uma loucura. Sabia disso. Tinha certeza. Tudo parecia errado, desde o desejo inesperado que sentia até a falta de alguma emoção extra, mas estava cansado de ser o contido, o certinho, enquanto aqueles ditos espertos agiam sem pensar em nada além de seus próprios objetivos. Por isso não hesitou em largar a gravata do maior para passar a mão sobre o terno caro e agarrar a nuca com certa firmeza, mas com certeza foi uma grande surpresa quando o próprio Mycroft, antes paralisado, não só entreabriu os lábios correspondendo o beijo, como também o aprofundou.

 _Não pense em Sherlock Holmes! Não ouse!_

No primeiro toque de línguas sentiu o corpo de Mycroft querer recuar, mas logo em seguida ele foi contraditório e passou a mão no braço do médico, como uma concordância silenciosa. John se ajeitou minimamente no sofá, sentindo o próprio coração quase arrebentando seu peito por puro nervosismo, mas as respirações já se misturavam tão lascivamente quanto as línguas se enroscavam, ambos provando um ao outro sem qualquer pudor. Não existia qualquer sentimento profundo ali, nisso não havia dúvidas, mas John agradeceu internamente pela falta de reação do seu corpo quando Mycroft apertou sua cintura com força e, lentamente, quebrou o beijo.

Ofegantes, os dois se afastaram com os olhos brilhantes ainda fixos um no outro e os lábios levemente inchados.

― Isso foi muito bom... e absurdamente errado ― John confessou.

― Absurdamente inesperado ― Mycroft complementou com a voz rouca.

― Admita, foi o melhor beijo da sua vida ― John provocou. Inesperadamente não se sentiu nenhum um pouco constrangido, aquele nervosismo anterior parecia distante demais agora. ― Pelo menos por enquanto.

 _Não retorne ao assunto anterior! E nem permita!_

Mycroft esboçou um sorriso torto diante das palavras convencidas.

― Não seja tão cheio de si, Doutor Watson. Não sou tão inexperiente quanto pensa.

John maneou a cabeça sem acreditar no outro e se levantou, indo até a mesinha pegar seu copo e a garrafa de Whisky.

― Não seja tão cretino comigo, Mycroft, ao menos admita que o surpreendi.

― Oh, isso com certeza. E estou louco para saber o que o motivou para tal ato tão inesperado.

Então o médico sorriu, sorriu como se tivesse encontrado a resposta para sua maior pergunta. E agradeceu por ser um sorriso sincero e um motivo real. Voltou a sentar ao lado de Holmes, que o olhou com curiosidade, e encheu ambos os copos.

― Eu só quis confirmar uma teoria.

Mycroft franziu o cenho, confuso. E pela primeira vez John notou que era um hábito constante, assim como em Sherlock.

― Falou como meu irmão ― Mycroft comentou.

― E isso é ruim?

John sorriu mais uma vez e tomou um gole da bebida.

― Não para os nossos planos. Mas acho que tenho o direito de saber sobre sua teoria. Até porque Moriarty vai-

― Você está apaixonado.

Todas as expressões sumiram do rosto de Mycroft e a única reação que o médico notou foram os olhos fixos e assustados na sua direção. Provavelmente havia mais, no entanto, ele não era tão observador quanto Sherlock.

― Acho que se equivocou, Doutor Watson ― Mycroft ainda tentou, o copo firme em suas mãos. ― Não me apaixonei por você.

― Sei que não ― John concordou recebendo a atenção confusa do outro. ― Em nenhum momento eu disse que era por mim e um dos seus erros foi confirmar isso.

Mycroft piscou tentando entender e se remexeu no lugar.

― Como assim?

― Naquele dia em que você e Sherlock discutiram, ele disse que você estava apaixonado. Eu escutei atrás da porta ― John deu de ombros. ― Mas ele disse apenas isso, que você está apaixonado... E você não negou.

― Neguei sim, lembro bem.

― Não, Mycroft. Você disse que não está apaixonado _por mim_ , mas nunca negou que estava apaixonado. Para irmãos que prestam atenção até na respiração alheia, vocês foram extremamente descuidados.

Olhos de Mycroft se arregalaram ligeiramente e John se deixou esboçar um sorriso convencido. Estava certo.

― Além disso, teve um momento durante o beijo que você pensou em se afastar ― John comentou. ― Posso arriscar dizer que lembrou de alguém, mas posso saber quem foi?

Mycroft engoliu em seco e permaneceu em silêncio.

― Por quem está apaixonado, Mycroft?

― Podemos não falar disso agora? ― Mycroft pediu desconfortável.

― Então falaremos um dia? Isso parece bom pra mim.

― Ainda preciso ensinar algo a você? ― Mycroft questionou revirando os olhos. ― Aparentemente você sabe mais do que eu imaginei.

― Um ato imprevisível meu e você já desiste? ― John riu, sentindo seu celular vibrar. ― Você ainda precisa me ensinar a observar e mentir, principalmente mentir, lembra? E eu não posso beijar o Sherlock só porque quero surpreendê-lo.

Mycroft estreitou os olhos na sua direção, parecendo desconfiado.

― Você parece diferente.

― Você me enviou uma mensagem de texto dizendo pra eu tentar ser diferente, lembra?

― Sim, mas não tanto. Isso vai deixar Sherlock mais desconfiado.

― Certo, certo. Não precisamos disso ― John descartou rapidamente temendo voltar ao assunto anterior ao beijo, levantando-se ― Onde fica o banheiro? Preciso me livrar dos vestígios de bebida e de você antes de voltar pra casa.

― Sabe que será uma tentativa inútil.

― Nunca desisto de tentar.

Mycroft maneou a cabeça sorrindo e apontou as escadas.

― Subindo a escada, terceira porta a esquerda. Todos do andar de baixo estão em manutenção.

― E eu preciso dividir um banheiro com seu irmão... ― John resmungou enquanto se afastava.

Forçando-se a permanecer indiferente e não mostrar que acabara de sair da melhro atuação da sua vida, subiu rapidamente os degraus e se adiantou na direção apontada por Mycroft. Confiando no sinal emitido silenciosamente pelo celular, lançou um último olhar rápido para trás e se apressou pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente possível, passando direto pela terceira porta e atravessando para o outro lado do corredor. Abriu a terceira porta do lado direito do mesmo e entrou antes que perdesse o pouco da coragem que ainda restava.

Agora estava em uma sala, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de guardar detalhes, apenas procurou pela escultura deformada que lhe foi apresentada em uma foto e não hesitou em se aproximar quando a encontrou. A escultura, da qual não lembrava o nome, estava sobre uma mesa pequena entre duas estantes. John respirou fundo e colocou suas luvas de frio, então, com muita calma, arrastou a mesinha um pouco mais para trás. O médico se agachou e, onde antes estava uma das pernas de apoio, usou uma pequena espátula para ajudar a abrir uma fenda discreta. Uma abertura em forma quadrada foi revelada no chão, guardando uma chave prateada.

Ele até hesitou, medindo os riscos e as consequências, mas havia algo maior em jogo. Então, conhecendo os Holmes como conhecia, fez questão de gravar a posição que a chave estava antes de pegá-la e pressioná-la contra a massa dentro da caixinha que estava no bolso do seu casaco. Molde feito, rapidamente devolveu a chave, fechou a abertura e quando arrastou a mesinha para o lugar anterior, seu celular voltou a vibrar.

Era o primeiro aviso de três.

Rapidamente se levantou, correu até a porta e a abriu minimante, apenas para ter certeza de que o corredor continuava vazio. A segunda vibração veio e o ex-militar sentiu a adrenalina fazer o coração pular dentro do peito. Sem poder esperar mais, saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado e correu até o banheiro.

Fechou a porta com as mãos trêmulas de nervosismo e com certo esforço, aproximou-se da pia e respirou em alivio, apertando a borda com força enquanto tentava se acalmar. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu a caixa com o molde pesar ainda mais em seu casaco, a culpa também pesando em sua consciência.

 _O que acabou de fazer John?_

Sacudiu a cabeça, retirou as luvas e ligou a torneira, molhando as mãos e o rosto em seguida. O terceiro e último aviso fez seu celular vibrar. Havia acabado de invadir uma sala de Mycroft e feito um molde de uma chave? Havia mesmo o beijado para distração e quebrado sua confiança no mesmo dia?

 _Os Holmes ficam confusos e aéreos depois de algo inesperado. Vai por mim._

John bufou e sacudiu a cabeça novamente, em seguida enxugou o rosto e, contrariado, pegou seu celular para fazer a ligação.

A outra linha atendeu imediatamente. John suspirou antes de continuar.

― Deu certo, eu consegui.

Como fora informado previamente, não houve resposta. Então apenas voltou a guardar o celular e saiu, já demorara tempo demais.

― Finalmente, John ― Mycroft pareceu nitidamente aliviado quando o viu descer as escadas.

Por um momento o médico não entendeu, estando mais preocupado em parecer calmo e indiferente, então viu Sherlock em pé no meio da sala e seu corpo quase paralisou.

― O que faz aqui, Sherlock?

― Meu irmão veio a sua procura, como o previsto ― Mycroft comentou revirando os olhos.

― Eu tentei ligar, mas a ligação não completava ― Sherlock argumentou, sério.

― E o que é tão urgente que não pode esperar eu voltar pra casa? ― John questionou se aproximando.

Sherlock arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de cima a baixo. O corpo de John tremeu ante a analise, sabendo que o parceiro procurava por qualquer indicio de qualquer coisa que o livrasse do escuro. Preocupava-se que o beijo fosse descoberto, mas o medo maior era ter que explicar sobre a chave.

 _Fique calmo, John, apenas fique calmo._

― Temos mais um corpo ― o detetive revelou em um tom estranho.

John franziu o cenho, questionando-se.

― Tudo bem com você?

― Estou apenas preocupado.

― Com o quê?

― Aparentemente sua vida está em risco.

John respirou fundo e lançou um olhar mordaz a Mycroft, que sorria. Então voltou a fitar Sherlock que parecia realmente agitado e desconcertado com alguém. Realmente estava preocupado e desconfortável com a presença debochada do irmão.

― Vamos para casa e eu explico esse exagero do seu irmão ― pediu já agarrando seu braço e o arrastando para fora.

Não se importava se teria que revelar algo mais ou inventar que estava tudo bem em relação a Augustus, que era apenas mero exagero, John só queria sair daquela casa e se afastar o máximo possível de Mycroft. Parecia que mais tempo ali realmente aumentava as chances do Holmes deduzir a verdade e então, nesse caso, John consideraria a possibilidade fugir pulando no primeiro avião que saísse do país.

 _Isso não é mais um jogo_.

Então, já do lado de fora, voltou a olhar para o amigo e percebeu que Mycroft não era o único problema. Não com Sherlock o olhando daquela forma dolorida e confusa antes de colocar em palavras seu motivo:

― Eu percebi que vocês se beijaram, John.


	13. Nervous, Captain?

**Capítulo 13 - Nervous, Captain?**

Devia haver algum manual de instrução dizendo como iniciar uma conversa como aquela. Ao menos havia alguma maneira correta? Algum jeito mais fácil?

 _Foi apenas um beijo, Sherlock. Nada demais. Não entendo sua reação._ Não, péssima ideia. Definitivamente era uma péssima ideia.

Mesmo não compreendendo a mágoa que fazia os olhos do amigo brilharem, John também não era cego quanto a dor que a acompanhava. Por que aqueles sentimentos estavam estampados no rosto anguloso? Sherlock gostava dele, era isso?

Sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais e seus olhos arderem. O pensamento o fez se sentir ainda pior. _Você merece_ , repetiu para si mesmo enquanto absorvia a tensão que inundava o 221 B. E engoliu com dificuldade vendo Sherlock desabar em sua poltrona escura, o olhar perdido e cristalino.

― Sherlock...

O olhar imediato em sua direção fez sua garganta travar.

― Des-desculpa.

― Pelo o quê? ― Sherlock rebateu secamente. ― A língua é sua, John, pode enfiá-la onde quiser.

― Sherlock, por favor, deixe-me explicar ― John pediu se aproximando, mas mantendo uma distância segura.

― Você não me deve explicações, não somos nada além de amigos. Percebe que é ilógico insistir nisso?

― Eu sei, eu sei. Mas notei o quanto ficou magoado-

― Fiquei chateado, Watson. Apenas ― Sherlock corrigiu, levantando-se em um ímpeto irritado e se aproximando da mesa da cozinha em passos largos e firmes. ― Você podia ter me contado que estava envolvido com Mycroft, eu não sou mais criança.

― Não estamos envolvidos! ― John interviu imediatamente.

― Ora, você deve me achar um idiota ― Sherlock revirou os olhos, mexendo em seus experimentos de forma aleatória. ― O envolvimento entre vocês é muito obvio!

― Pode apenas me escutar?

Sherlock bufou, sentou diante de seu microscópio e focou nas lentes.

― Não quero escutar, quero esquecer que senti seu cheiro impregnado em Mycroft e que notei o desalinhamento na gravata ridícula dele, assim como a maldita boca inchada pelo ato.

John respirou fundo sem se surpreender com as observações. Precisava ter paciência ou acabaria estragando tudo, permanentemente.

― Sim, eu o beijei ― enunciou com calma. ― Mas não é o que está pensando, eu não gosto dele dessa forma.

― Oh não? Que interessante você mostrar isso trocando saliva e carícias com ele no meio da sala ― Sherlock retorquiu esboçando um sorriso sarcástico.

Impulsiva e repentinamente John se aproximou e o segurou pelos ombros, forçando-o a encará-lo. Porque mesmo que fossem _apenas_ amigos, precisava fazê-lo entender.

― Não foi nada sério, ok? ― insistiu com urgência. ― Realmente, não gosto dele dessa maneira, foi apenas um...

Calou-se notando o que estava prestes a falar. Sherlock franziu o cenho em confusão ao deduzir o que seria dito, ainda assim John não conseguiu completar, porque parecia absurdo demais até mesmo para ele que havia cometido a ação.

― Um experimento? ― Sherlock questionou atônito. ― O beijo fazia parte de um experimento?

John maneou a cabeça, concordando constrangido. Definitivamente parecia um absurdo agora que estava tão distante de Mycroft.

― Contou a ele? ― Sherlock questionou ainda sentado, mas se virando completamente para encará-lo de frente.

― É claro que eu contei... ― John respondeu um pouco aéreo.

Ficou tentado a se afastar, notando que agora estava próximo demais do detetive, ficando entre suas pernas e com uma das mãos em seu ombro. Mas antes que o fizesse sentiu a mão do parceiro chegar em sua cintura e apertar levemente o lugar, sem firmeza, como se fosse apenas um aviso para que a aproximação não fosse desfeita. John tremeu com o toque, mesmo leve, e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Naquele momento soube a resposta para uma das perguntas de Mycroft e compreendeu a ausência de reações e constrangimento com o mesmo. Porque com Sherlock era diferente, estar com Sherlock era completamente diferente e inovador se comparado a qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas a presença dele o deixava nervoso e o olhar, sempre intenso, era o bastante para fazê-lo corar nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Porém eram momentos cada vez mais raros e por isso temia interromper aquele com qualquer movimento errado. Não queria desviar o olhar e muito menos falar, mas Sherlock queria.

― Você tem razão ― o detetive comentou quase em um sussurro. ― O beijo me afetou mais do que imaginei.

― E por que chegou a imaginar algo assim? ― John questionou no mesmo tom.

Houve o silêncio. A respiração do médico estava tão rasa que quase não podia ser ouvida, diferente do seu coração que batia célere sob seu peito. E como se tivesse vida própria, sua mão se arrastou do ombro do detetive para se firmar no rosto quente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos como um ato involuntário.

Quando voltou a abri-los o detetive parecia determinado, então subitamente se levantou e o colocou contra a borda da mesa, apertando sua cintura com força. John arfou com a atitude, sentindo sua boca secar e seu corpo se arrepiar.

― O que está fazendo? ― sussurrou surpreso.

― Estou tentando entender.

John não conseguiu manter a normalidade na respiração e, denunciando sua total falta de controle, suas mãos se fecharam em torno da lapela do paletó e seus olhos se desviaram para encarar a boca desenhada e entreaberta de Sherlock. O próprio detetive aparentava desequilíbrio, a respiração desregulada e as mãos dele que ainda estavam firmes na cintura, faziam o médico travar uma grande batalha interna entre a culpa, o sentimento e a realidade.

― Posso interromper esse momento adorável?

John arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia, e observou com certo desespero os olhos de Sherlock escurecerem de raiva.

― Isso só pode ser brincadeira... ― comentou se virando para encarar Mycroft, ficando propositalmente a frente do detetive, segurando seu pulso.

O Holmes mais velho sorria de modo cínico apoiado em seu guarda-chuva e com uma das mãos no bolso da calça. John engoliu em seco, tinha como piorar?

Em um único movimento Sherlock escapou das mãos do médico, alcançou o livro que estava sobre a mesa e lançou na direção do irmão.

Mycroft desviou sem dificuldade e riu debochadamente.

― Isso tudo é por causa do beijo, irmão?

― Não, é pela terceira vez que se intromete no momento que lhe é conveniente ― Sherlock rosnou avançando contra ele.

― Sherlock, não ― John o segurou novamente. ― Vai se arrepender se o machucar seriamente dessa vez.

― Na verdade, não vou.

― Acalme-se, por favor.

Ambos se prenderam em uma troca de olhares significativa até Sherlock revirar os olhos e voltar para a mesa bufando. John se limitou em respirar aliviado e finalmente encarar o outro.

― O que quer, Mycroft? Acabamos de sair da sua casa.

― Sherlock esqueceu a pasta sobre o novo caso ― Holmes ergueu a pasta com um olhar indiferente. ― Apenas vim trazer. Parece importante.

― Tudo bem, é melhor eu entregar a ele ― John se aproximou para pegar a pasta, mas Mycroft não a soltou, em vez disso a puxou para que o médico ficasse mais perto. ― O que está fazendo?

― Não tente isso novamente ― Mycroft sussurrou entre dentes.

― Isso o quê? ― John sussurrou confuso.

― Beijá-lo. Não tente e não permita.

― Mycroft... ― John alertou sem saber onde aquilo iria terminar.

― Se o fizer, Moriarty verá como uma aceitação do convite de trabalho.

― E como ele descobriria?

Mycroft franziu o cenho, desafiando-o:

― Está pronto para arriscar?

John engoliu em seco. É claro que não estava pronto. Abriu a boca em busca de alguma resposta coerente, mas voltou a fechá-la quando viu algo pastoso e cinza na cabeça de Mycroft, descendo pelo rosto. Rapidamente se afastou com a pasta, vendo Sherlock ao lado do irmão, sorrindo ampla e maliciosamente com um pote vazio em mãos.

― Sherlock! ― ele gritou enfurecido.

― Não é nenhuma doença perigosa ― Sherlock esclareceu orgulhoso. ― Mas não espere por misericórdia na próxima vez.

― O que é isso? ― John perguntou ficando preocupado.

― É melhor não saber ― Sherlock deu de ombros e pegou os papeis das mãos de John ― Pasta entregue. Pode ir, Mycroft.

Mycroft bufou com o rosto vermelho de raiva, fechando os olhos em busca de paciência enquanto a substância desconhecida começava a alcançar seu terno. Lançou um último olhar furioso para o irmão e se aproximou de John antes de sair.

― Lembre-se do que eu falei ― rosnou entre dentes ― Você sabe exatamente onde _não_ é o seu lugar.

John piscou ainda atordoado, vendo-o sair e fechar a porta com força.

― O que ele quis dizer com isso? ― Sherlock questionou repentinamente sério.

John apenas pigarreou e balançou a cabeça, lembrando que aquelas últimas palavras de Mycroft eram as suas próprias, ditas meses antes quando o recebeu em seu consultório pela primeira vez.

― Nada importante. Preciso fazer as compras, conversamos sobre o caso mais tarde.

Poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Talvez em sua poltrona aproveitando o calor da lareira acesa, talvez em sua cama aproveitando o frio confortável para dormir e fingindo que não chegara muito perto de beijar Sherlock Holmes, poderia até mesmo estar em mais um plantão no hospital... mas estava correndo. John não se lembrava da última vez que correra tanto, talvez fosse aquele primeiro dia como morador do 221 B, onde tentara alcançar um táxi com as próprias pernas, pulando escadas e prédios, cortando ruas que sequer conhecia.

Não estava em uma situação muito diferente agora.

Minutos antes estavam sentados na mesa habitual no Angelo's, John comia enquanto o amigo falava e falava sobre o caso, ou casos – se realmente eram interligados. Ambos estavam realmente tentando não mencionar o momento que Mycroft interrompeu. No entanto, quando o silêncio surgiu o médico o olhou confuso e segundos depois ambos estavam correndo. Agora suas pernas pesavam e logo seu pulmão, que já começava a arder, lutaria por um ar que ele não conseguiria enquanto corria determinado sob a chuva. Sherlock estava alguns metros a sua frente, como sempre, e ambos podiam ouvir a sirene policial que se aproximava. John tinha a impressão que a sirene tocava, se possível, de um modo irritado, quase como se quisesse expressar a irritação daquele que dirigia a viatura. Ora, não é como se fosse raro Sherlock não esperar pela polícia.

Tudo o que o loiro conseguira entender é que estavam correndo atrás de um suspeito, como Sherlock o classificara como tal ainda era um segredo.

Diferente da primeira vez, agora corriam atrás de uma moto e o médico ainda não compreendia a insistência de Sherlock em tentar ser mais rápido que um veículo, ou mais esperto enquanto cortava as ruas que conhecia tão bem. Não sem surpresa, não houve falhas e a busca não fora em vão. Quando John sentiu suas pernas começarem a falhar no meio de um beco completamente desconhecido, Sherlock saltou para o meio da rua no momento exato em que a moto do suspeito passava. Ambos rolaram pelo chão molhado enquanto a moto seguia descontrolada pela rua e com alguma dificuldade John ergueu a arma.

Inesperadamente tudo ao seu redor parecia mais lento e desfocado, mesmo assim lutou para mirar no estranho de capacete.

― Fique parado ― ordenou firme.

Quando o desconhecido paralisou, Sherlock se levantou ofegante e se virou para observar a viatura parando bruscamente. Lestrade imediatamente saiu sem se importar com a chuva e fitou o detetive, completamente irritado.

― O que eu disse sobre me esperar, Sherlock?

― Eu deveria lembrar? ― o outro retorquiu sorrindo cinicamente.

John continuou com a arma erguida, mesmo com a respiração ofegante e as mãos trêmulas. Esperava que Sherlock e Lestrade não começassem mais uma discussão desnecessária e que as explicações logo surgissem. Então poderia, finalmente, voltar para a sua cama e aproveitar sua folga.

Exceto que não era um estranho.

― Watson?

O médico quase deixou a arma ceder ao escutar a voz e seus olhos se arregalaram quando o homem retirou o capacete vermelho e confirmou sua identidade.

― Moran?

Recuou dois passos, reconhecendo os cabelos castanhos e o sorriso cínico. Moran se levantou lentamente, com as mãos erguidas e sob os olhares confusos.

― Ora se não é o meu Capitão preferido...

John engoliu em seco e sua garganta pareceu arranhar com o ato. De repente estava com medo. Sua relação com Moran era limitada, não se viram mais do que o necessário e sempre trocavam provocações que nunca eram levadas na brincadeira, mas a reputação do Coronel Sebastian Moran dispensava qualquer apresentação. O homem que destruiu um batalhão praticamente sozinho e estas eram as palavras mais simples para descrevê-lo.

― Pensei que estivesse morto ― conseguiu dizer.

O sorriso de Moran se tornou debochado e logo as mãos dele voltaram a ceder, displicentes, despreocupadas, assim como a expressão do ex-militar.

― Não vai abaixar a arma?

E sob o olhar incrédulo de Lestrade e Sherlock, John voltou a travar a arma e a deixou cair de sua mão, não porque era uma ordem, mas porque sabia com quem estava lidando. Moran sempre estava sozinho, preferia dessa forma, mas se agora estava associado a Moriarty, então sua arma não era a única de uso militar ali.

Precisou de um grande esforço para voltar a sua postura de militar, sentia-se como um coelho encurralado, cercado por homens armados, homens que podiam estar em qualquer janela escura daquela quadra, mirando na cabeça dos seus amigos e na sua própria.

― Diga para eles se afastarem e para o Inspetor deixar a arma no chão ― Moran ordenou letal.

― Sem chance ― Sherlock rebateu de imediato.

― Conseguiu um namorado desobediente, Watson ― Moran debochou se aproximando dele ― Que decepção.

Sherlock se adiantou para impedir a aproximação e Lestrade automaticamente ergueu a arma.

― Não! ― John impediu assustado, temendo ouvir um disparo a qualquer momento ― Façam o que ele disse.

― O quê? ― Lestrade questionou confuso.

― É uma armadilha, devemos estar na mira de armas nesse momento ― John esclareceu e insistiu entre dentes ― Obedeçam... _agora_.

Muito a contragosto ambos se afastaram e Lestrade jogou a arma no chão ruidosamente, odiando a situação.

― Estou orgulhoso Watson, está mais esperto ― Moran implicou voltando a se aproximar.

― Eu o conheço suficiente, Sebastian ― John ergueu um pouco a cabeça devido a aproximação e enunciou com seriedade ― Você jamais se deixaria ser pego com tanta facilidade e principalmente, jamais sairia desarmado.

― Então não preciso explicar nada?

― Precisa explicar o motivo de tanto trabalho. Moriarty pode entrar no apartamento de Sherlock quando quiser, já sabemos disso. Então por que colocar você correndo em cima de uma moto para nos encurralar no meio da cidade?

― Acontece... que não estou seguindo ordens.

Subitamente Moran engatou a perna no tornozelo do médico e o empurrou para o chão violentamente. John conseguiu se apoiar com os braços bem a tempo de impedir algum ferimento, mas Moran imediatamente se inclinou e o acertou com um soco no rosto.

 _Ótimo_ , John resmungou depois de cuspir sangue.

― Eu quero a chave.

― Que chave? ― o médico perguntou confuso, tentando limpar o sangue.

Moran rosnou entre dentes e o ergueu, puxando-o pela blusa.

― A chave que Moriarty deu a você! Eu escutei a conversa...

John sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e imediatamente lançou um olhar nervoso a Sherlock. Não deveria, mas fora uma reação tão involuntária que era impossível não fazê-la. Só tinha conhecimento sobre uma chave que, por sorte, não fora um presente de Moriarty e desconhecia qualquer conversa especifica que envolvesse uma, mas Moran estar escutando o que não devia ou sem o conhecimento de Moriarty era o que o preocupava.

― Eu não sei de nenhuma chave.

Outro soco, mais forte e contra as costelas, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos enquanto gemia de dor.

― Não me deixe impaciente, Watson! Você sabe o que acontece quando fico impaciente.

― Não seja idiota ― John rebateu com dificuldade devido a dor. ― Não sei do que está falando, por que eu mentiria pra você?

― Eu posso pensar em tantos motivos... ― Moran sorriu com deboche e lançou um olhar significativo a Sherlock, antes de erguer a arma na direção dele.

O corpo de John paralisou enquanto seu coração batia célere dentro do peito, a adrenalina fez suas mãos tremerem, mas logo o medo o impulsionou a ficar entre Sherlock e a arma.

― Sebastian, não.

― É melhor sair da frente, Watson, porque atirar em você não vai me impedir de atirar nele logo depois.

― Eu sei ― John respirou fundo, não podia falhar agora. ― Apenas quero que entenda que eu não sei nada sobre chave. Eu e Moriarty nunca conversamos sobre chave alguma, ok?

― E sobre o que conversaram, então? ― Moran perguntou maliciosamente curioso. ― Sobre os seus casos? É isso? Você quer um acordo?

John franziu o cenho, completamente confuso.

― Do que você-

― Oh, já sei! ― o ex-Coronel o interrompeu, ávido. ― Pediu para que Moriarty poupasse o seu querido Sherlock, não é? Ou pelo Ed? Ou será que você só lembrou do Philippe? Não... você sempre foi ousado salvando aqueles de quem gosta, deve ter feito um grande acordo pelos três. Realmente, Três Continentes Watson nunca combinou tanto quanto agora.

A garganta do médico travou e de repente foi difícil engolir em seco, respirar, pensar. Como Moran conhecia aqueles nomes e o que o fazia insinuar que ele faria um acordo com Moriarty sem o conhecimento de Sherlock?

― Nervoso, Capitão? ― Moran insinuou arteiro. ― Toquei nos seus pontos fracos? São tantos...

― Moran... eu não sei o que quer, mas garanto que não fiz nada a você. Absolutamente nada ― John tentou antes de engolir em seco.

― Tem certeza? Será que o seu envolvimento não é suficiente? ― Moran insistiu cínico.

― Pelo amor de Deus, não há envolvimento nenhum!

Sentiu o cano da arma acertar sua cabeça e mais uma vez foi ao chão. Sua cabeça latejou com a dor, mas não tentou levantar. Moran estava ali para obter respostas e não recuaria até consegui-las.

― Estou cansado de poupar sua vida, Watson! ― ele resmungou enfurecido. ― Nem consigo mais lembrar da quantidade de vezes em que esteve na mira da minha arma e não pude matá-lo. Tantas chances perdidas porque Jim não quis matá-lo, esperando por um momento certo que nunca chegou! Infelizmente pra você... não recebo mais ordens.

― Infelizmente? ― John questionou de imediato.

Franziu o cenho e voltou a ser erguer mesmo com dor. Com os olhos fixos em Moran e ainda entre a arma e Sherlock, um pensamento lhe surgiu e como consequência, um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seu rosto. Moran o olhou como se fosse louco e apertou a arma com mais força, mas pela primeira vez - e havia uma grande dose de ironia nisso - John não recuou.

― O que foi?

― Nada ― John deu de ombros e, despreocupadamente, avançou alguns passos na direção dele. Ainda continuaria entre a arma e Sherlock, por precaução. ― Apenas o obvio que você ignorou.

― Que obvio? ― Moran estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

― Se você não está com Moriarty, então está contra ele. E isso, ironicamente, é ruim apenas pra você.

Moran não cedeu.

― Não acho que seja tão ruim, Watson. Moriarty está ocupado no momento, então é um concorrente a menos na corrida pela dupla mais irritante de Londres.

John sorriu novamente e sabia que aquele pequeno gesto estava começando a ganhar um significado diferente do habitual. Mas não podia evitar, não conseguia _não sorrir_ daquele jeito quando percebia que o inimigo do momento estava cego por um sucesso que não existia mais. Era bom não ser o idiota da situação ao menos uma vez.

― John... ― Sherlock alertou atento.

O médico não se mexeu, mesmo sabendo que o detetive já vira o perigo e se preparava para o pior. Escutou passos se aproximarem, muitos, uma movimentação sutil e ainda assim compreensível o suficiente para que Moran arregalasse os olhos. Infelizmente John não reagiu ao ver o cano de uma arma ser colocada contra a cabeça de Moran e ser destravada. Deveria ter se mexido, reagido como normalmente reagiria.

Moriarty não sorriu, como normalmente faria, estava irritado demais por ter que lidar com alguém que deveria ser seu aliado mais leal. Em vez disso revirou os olhos e apertou mais a arma contra a cabeça do ex- Coronel.

― Você é entediante demais para ser meu concorrente, Moran.


	14. Augustus, Parte I

**Capítulo 14 - Augustus, Parte I**

Confiança nunca foi um problema para Sherlock... melhor dizendo, nunca foi um problema em relação a John Watson. O detetive-consultor tinha problemas em confiar em qualquer um além de si mesmo, mas como o esperado, John era uma exceção mais uma vez.

A exceção que o fazia abrir outras exceções.

E naquele momento, era exatamente esse o problema.

Tinha que admitir um breve momento de confusão com a chegada inesperada de Moriarty e a ausência de tiros logo em seguida, mas quando notou o olhar do consultor criminal na direção de John que sequer recuou, soube exatamente o que pensar: traição.

Mas não, não mesmo. Deveria estar errado. Sempre errava algo, não é? Então estava errado. Porque era absurdamente impossível que John Watson traíra sua confiança e se aliara a Jim Moriarty. Provavelmente estava sendo precipitado em suas conclusões, erroneamente precipitado e inesperadamente errado. Era exatamente isso que repetia a si mesmo enquanto se aproximava do médico, ficando ao seu lado.

― Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

John o olhou assustado, como se finalmente notasse o próprio erro. Mas Sherlock queria acreditar em algo diferente, em qualquer coisa que não envolvesse Moriarty e John no mesmo lado.

― Olá... Sherlock ― Moriarty saudou malicioso. ― Senti sua falta, mas anda meio lento ultimamente.

― Eu não senti sua falta ― Sherlock cortou seco. A arma de Lestrade, antes no chão, agora estava tentadoramente firme em suas mãos. ― O que está fazendo aqui?

― Infelizmente descobri que os aliados mais antigos não são de confiança... felizmente os novos não me estão decepcionando ― Moriarty sorriu e lançou um par de algemas para John, que se assustou com o ato. ― Faça-me esse favor, Johnny? Não confio em policiais.

― Mas confia em John? ― Sherlock pontuou sério, observando o loiro algemar Moran.

― Não se preocupe, Sherlock... não vou roubar seu médico. O que temos acaba hoje.

O detetive franziu o cenho.

― E acaba como?

― Acaba com Augustus saindo da vida de Johnny ― Moriarty revelou antes de puxar, violentamente, Moran das mãos de John e sibilar contra seu ouvido. ― Você me causou muitos problemas, Moran. Espero que tenha aproveitado, porque sua festa acabou.

Em seguida o lançou na direção de um de seus homens, que o agarrou sem delicadeza e o puxou para longe.

― Deixe-me adivinhar... ― ele continuou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. ― Você não faz ideia do motivo de Augustus e Sebastian Moran serem a mesma pessoa.

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios, aborrecido. Sentia-se um completo e trivial idiota. Porque, verdade seja dita, realmente não tinha sequer uma teoria firme sobre Augustus.

 _Onde estava com a cabeça esse tempo todo?_

― Watson!

Pela careta que fez, John conhecia muito bem quem o chamava, mas nada perto disso acontecia com Sherlock, o que era novidade. Ele costumava conhecer todos que conviviam com seu parceiro, como isso havia mudado? Observou John murmurar algo e se afastar para conversar com o desconhecido de cabelos escuros e olhos semelhantes aos seus. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando não conseguiu identificar a relação entre eles, não com plena certeza.

― É interessante... ― Moriarty se aproximou.

― O quê? ― Sherlock ousou questionar.

― Sua perdição... sua mente se tornando comum.

Sherlock comprimiu os lábios, indiferente.

― Esqueça, Moriarty, suas palavras não me afetam mais.

― Deveriam, afinal, eu não fui enganado pelo amável e leal Doutor Watson.

Sherlock piscou, atônito, e finalmente desviou os olhos de John para encarar Moriarty. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar apenas interesse, nada de deboche ou triunfo.

― Como disse?

― Oh, então não percebeu? Achei que era brincadeira quando ele disse que estava conseguindo enganá-lo.

― Ele?

― John, claro! Você realmente está lerdo.

Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

― Não tenho razões para dar ouvidos a você.

― Wilson... Hurt... Alice... Philippe... Taylor... Austrália... ― Moriarty enunciou soturnamente, fazendo-o paralisar. ― Suponho que já saiba quem são todas essas pessoas e como estão ligadas a John Watson... huh... ele realmente ficou irritado quando eu pintei aquele apartamento, mas não pude evitar... estava fácil demais.

O detetive permaneceu no lugar absorvendo aquelas palavras com extrema atenção, observando John.

― Também deve ter notado que as fotos que seu amigo Inspetor tirou antes do local ser inundado por John... sumiram ― Moriarty voltou a ficar ao seu lado. ― Certamente também estranhou as mensagens insistentes no celular e as noites fora. E claro, não podemos esquecer do envolvimento com seu irmão... quem diria que o seu cachorrinho obediente seria capaz de algo assim? Bem... ele não é mais seu, de fato, e quem poderia culpá-lo por não confiar em alguém que se fingiu de morto por dois anos?

Sherlock queria se mover e se afastar, para o mais longe possível de todos naquele lugar. Mas sua mente estava imersa em dúvidas e tudo o que conseguia fazer no momento era ouvir a voz venenosa de Moriarty infectando seu Palácio Mental.

― Mas do que estou falando? Você sabe de tudo isso. Não se deixou ser enganado por alguém tão comum. Que tolice a minha. Sherlock Holmes não seria tão cego, além do mais, sequer tem ... _sentimentos_ para tanto.

Moriarty sorriu uma última vez, maliciosamente, e se afastou, parando apenas para completar.

― Eu também me preocuparia com algumas atitudes novas dele. É impressão minha ou tudo nele está confuso? Parece... falso! Será que ele quebra como um crânio falso também?

Sherlock sentiu seu corpo tremer. Estava quase no limite. Olhou para John mais uma vez e lamentou a imagem confusa que estava criando em sua mente. Arrastou toda a desconfiança que sentia pelo médico para um canto mais afastado e a substituiu pela raiva, com maestria. Porque ninguém ameaçava o _seu_ parceiro e saia impune, com ou sem desconfiança.

Logo, em um único movimento, virou-se, extinguiu a distância até Moriarty e socou seu rosto. Não muito depois, ergueu a arma e mirou com firmeza.

― Sherlock, não!

Fechou os olhos com força, procurando paciência e desejando que aquela voz não fosse de John. No entanto, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou-o a sua frente, expressando nada além de medo.

― Saia da frente, Watson ― pediu em tom controlado.

 _Por favor, John, deixe-me acabar com isso._

― Não posso ― John garantiu com mais determinação que aparentava.

― Por que não? É Moriarty! ― Sherlock insistiu impaciente. ― Ele ameaçou e torturou você, transformou nossas vidas em um inferno. Eu deveria tê-lo matado há muito tempo!

― Eu sei, mas seja racional. Você atira e nós morremos, há homens sob o comando dele por todo lugar.

Sherlock cerrou o maxilar e lhe lançou um olhar letal enquanto abaixava a arma.

― Isso inclui você?

― O quê? ― John recuou, rígido.

― Você ouviu ― Sherlock completou sarcástico, prestes a lhe dar as costas e se afastar. ― É esse o momento em que me diz que sempre esteve ao lado de Moriarty? Ou será que devo aceitar a possibilidade do _meu melhor amigo_ ter encontrado um amigo melhor?


	15. Augustus, Parte II

**Capítulo 15 - Augustus, Parte II**

Ambos, Holmes e Watson, não conversaram. Entre eles nenhuma palavra foi trocada, nem mesmo um gesto ou um olhar, não havia coragem e determinação para tanto.

Metade do dia, foi o tempo que levou observando John. Poderia dizer que fora uma incrível perda de tempo ficar deitado naquele sofá analisando cada movimento do outro que o ignorava, mas o detetive precisava disso. Com certeza precisava. O motivo que o levou a fazer isso não tinha nada a ver com uma dedução ou intuição, muito menos o tédio já que estava no meio de um caso, não, seu motivo era a desconfiança. Algo que antes não existia em relação ao amigo, mas que Sherlock fora obrigado a criar devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Era estranho não confiar em John Watson. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça a chance de vê-lo como um ser imprevisível, encoberto por dúvidas ou um forte candidato às suas deduções, mas agora – e muito inesperadamente – era exatamente com todas essas características que Sherlock o via. E isso lhe parecia errado. Há muito tempo não se esforçava para decifrar o amigo, na verdade nunca se esforçara de verdade porque o médico sempre fora muito transparente em tudo o que fazia e pensava. Era explosivo, familiar, emocional, leal, facilmente impressionável, agia bem sob pressão, possuía um irritante complexo de inferioridade e era completamente previsível.

Bem... não mais. Porque tudo estava _tão_ errado.

O problema começou alguns dias antes quando Moriarty transformou o antigo apartamento do militar em um painel de recados e avisos. Lembrava-se de estar confuso sobre o que fazer primeiro, com medo de perder mais algum detalhe essencial e colocar tudo a perder, mas John parecia não ter a mesma dúvida. O que, obviamente, não era comum. Querer apagar tudo aquilo com água era condizente com o temperamento explosivo do médico, saber que a tinta saía facilmente e ter certeza que havia algo sob ela não.

Era possível que o mesmo estivesse familiarizado demais com o que fora feito naquele apartamento? Aparentemente sim.

Também não podia esquecer Moran. Sua insistência em uma chave e a negação verídica de John. Foi quando Sherlock teve certeza de que estava perdendo mais um detalhe, porque mesmo aquela negação sendo verídica, o olhar escurecido de John que surgiu com a menção de Moriarty não deveria ser ignorado.

Então surgiu o próprio Moriarty... e foi mais do que suficiente para desmembrar todas as suas conclusões. Tudo estava errado porque não envolviam o consultor tão... diretamente. Em qualquer momento, em qualquer teoria, mesmo na mais bizarra e impossível... nenhuma tinha John Watson como traidor.

Por que estava pensando em John mesmo? Ah, sim. Desconfiança.

 _Não perca tempo com isso. Estamos em um caso! Pense nos detalhes que deixou passar!_

Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou seguir o próprio conselho. Fechou os olhos e se deixou afundar em seu próprio subconsciente.

Inesperadamente o cenário ao seu redor não mudou e por alguns segundos imaginou que ainda estava preso à realidade. Alguns detalhes óbvios, como a organização bem feita do lugar, alertaram-no de que estava em alguma parte do seu _ **Palácio Mental,**_ mas por que sua mente o deixara ali? O que deveria encontrar se nem seus documentos estavam disponíveis?

― Sherlock?

Virou-se abruptamente em direção a lareira, procurando a origem do som.

― John?

O médico estava em pé, de costas para a lareira, mirando-o com curiosidade.

― O que você quer?

― Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta ― Sherlock rebateu se aproximando do loiro. ― Você não é útil em deduções, muito menos em respostas. Saia da minha cabeça. Preciso de respostas, não de sentimentalismo.

John sorriu, tão serenamente que fez Sherlock piscar confuso.

― Por que ainda somos amigos, Sherlock?

Sherlock recuou, repentinamente tentado a abandonar aquele lugar ironicamente desconhecido do seu Palácio Mental.

― Eu disse sem sentimentalismo.

― Não se trata de sentimentalismo ― Mycroft surgiu ao seu lado. ― São fatos. John é mentalmente simples, praticamente inútil, lembra? É apenas um médico, comum e limitado como qualquer outro idiota que passou na sua vida. Por que esse se tornou seu amigo se deveria ter sido ignorado como os outros?

O detetive jogou sua atenção para o irmão. Como sempre impassível, inexpressivo e de queixo erguido, Mycroft parecia o portador de todas as suas respostas.

― Você disse que John não é simples, eu que não o conheço ― retorquiu interessado.

― Eu disse? ― Mycroft ergue as sobrancelhas e começou a se afastar, o guarda-chuva pendulando em sua mão. ― E por que eu disse isso?

Sherlock arfou minimamente, finalmente tomando controle sobre seus pensamentos. Compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

― Porque você sabe todos os segredos dele.

― E por que eu sei e você não?

― Porque você passa mais tempo com ele agora.

Mycroft revirou os olhos.

― Por que, Sherlock? Por que? ― insistiu em tom mais grave. ― Você está apenas complementando a dúvida, eu quero um motivo!

― Ele não vai conseguir ― John comentou indiferente. ― Moran não foi suficiente.

― Tem que ser o suficiente, pense Sherlock!

Sherlock intercalou seu olhar confuso de um para o outro, tentando continuar a linha de pensamento, compreender o que via e encontrar as peças que faltavam. Por que sua mente insistia em se focar nos dois? Por que logo John e Mycroft?

 _Não se trata de sentimentalismo._

― É claro que se trata de sentimentalismo ― John retorquiu como se ouvisse seus pensamentos. ― Você sempre foi movido por isso.

― Nem sempre ― Mycroft se intrometeu. ― Ele já viveu muito tempo sem essas banalidades.

― Mas agora isso é impossível.

― Por quê? ― Sherlock os interrompeu mirando John, veridicamente interessado. ― Por que é impossível eu voltar a ignorar sentimentos? Por que sempre estamos juntos? Por que eu sou a mente e você o coração?

― Não ― John sorriu inesperadamente gentil. ― Porque eu sou a resposta.

Sherlock franziu o cenho e de repente sentiu tudo ao seu redor parar, sua respiração, os ponteiros do relógio, o crepitar do fogo da lareira. Lembrou-se de Moriarty, dos pontos citados por este. Sabia que os casos estavam interligados, todos esses, mas o consultor criminal estaria certo? O ponto comum era John? Era possível?

 _Eu também me preocuparia com algumas atitudes novas dele. É impressão minha ou tudo nele está confuso? Parece... falso! Será que ele quebra como um crânio falso também?_

Espantou a voz insistente de Moriarty de sua mente e olhou para o crânio sobre a lareira, um entre os muitos detalhes que diferenciavam a realidade do seu Palácio Mental. Sabia que aquele crânio, falso e bem-feito, havia se quebrado em dezenas de pedaços no dia em que discutira com Mycroft. A localização do original ainda era um enigma, assim como o real significado do evento. Então se voltou para John, ainda sem conseguir aceitar que este estava diretamente envolvido com os crimes.

― Como você pode ser a resposta? ― perguntou em um sussurro, tão baixo que seria fácil concluir que realmente não queria uma resposta.

John se aproximou e entre o pouco espaço que os separava, ergueu um segundo crânio em suas mãos, semelhante _demais_ ao original.

― Você vê, mas não observa, Sherlock.

Abruptamente Sherlock se ergueu do sofá e, ofegante, encarou a lareira, o local vazio onde, por anos, havia um crânio. Esfregou o rosto com força, rosnando com impaciência, e avançou exasperado para a mesa, revirando papeis e livros, desesperado para encontrar o que guardara dos casos. A única certeza que tinha – e isso era graças a sua memória quase infalível – era que tinha as fotos da parede azul, com os nomes. Todos eles. No dia que fora ao hospital, analisar os corpos no consultório e os dois corações na mesa, voltara ao apartamento e imediatamente sentira falta de algumas fotos, mas ainda havia outras ali. Lembrava-se com clareza... pegara todas as fotos, incluindo as que estavam grudadas na parede, enfiara tudo em envelopes e os espalhara pelo 221 B.

Onde eles estavam agora?

― Sherlock? Está na hora de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu.

― Vá embora ― Sherlock rosnou enfurecido enquanto revirava a bagunça em sua estante. Havia pelo menos dois envelopes ali, bem... não mais.

John respirou fundo e fechou a porta devagar, lamentando. Achava que já tinha fugido demais, estava pronto para conversar.

― Apenas me escute, por favor...

― Não! ― Sherlock o cortou exasperado. ― Dessa vez não quero ouvir nada de você! Mentiu pra mim e escondeu informações importantes!

― Sherlock... acalme-se... ― John pediu com cautela.

Imediatamente o detetive interrompeu sua busca e ergueu os olhos em direção ao outro, que engoliu em seco diante da raiva nítida e efervescente.

― Me acalmar? ― aproximou-se lentamente do médico, que recuou alguns passos. ― Você me traiu! Aliou-se ao inimigo, agiu pelas minhas costas, interferiu nos casos e ainda me pede calma?!

― O quê? ― John arregalou os olhos e se aproximou, começando a se desesperar. ― Não! Não... Sherlock, escuta, não trai você. Jamais faria isso! Sei o que parece e sei que parece muito ruim, mas precisa me deixar explicar.

O mais alto o fitou com seriedade, respirando com força, tentando controlar qualquer que fosse sua vontade nesse momento. Sua mente o puxava para diversas e distintas direções, fazendo sua cabeça latejar e um emaranhado de informações ocupar o lugar das informações certas e lógicas com as quais estava acostumado.

Era demais.

― Cansei das suas explicações ― rosnou entre dentes, antes de se virar para se afastar.

John o impediu, segurando seu braço. Em seguida segurou o rosto anguloso entre suas mãos e o forçou a encará-lo.

― Por favor, Sherlock... estou implorando ― ele pediu com os olhos úmidos e desesperados. ― Não sei o que Moriarty disse a você, mas ao menos me dê o direito da dúvida.

Sherlock se surpreendeu com a angustia na expressão do parceiro e o desconforto que a imagem o causou, logo a raiva era substituída pela melancolia. Antes que notasse o medo surgiu. Medo de seus pensamentos não serem tão errôneos e irreais, medo de Moriarty estar certo além da clara provocação, medo de ter perdido seu parceiro por um motivo que sequer conseguira descobrir.

 _Bem... ele não é mais seu._

― Eu já tenho dúvidas demais, John.

― Então pergunte, pergunte qualquer coisa ― John propôs rapidamente. ― Só não me afaste sem me dar a chance de me defender.

Sherlock agarrou as mãos de John com firmeza, apreciando a sensação morna que lhe proporcionava, e as afastou sem a intenção de quebrar completamente o contato. Aquela sensação era novidade e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que John ainda o encarava, esperando por alguma pergunta. O detetive lamentou o maldito aperto em seu peito. Queria estar com raiva, queria e deveria estar abrindo uma distância segura entre os dois, queria estar enumerando perguntas técnicas e precisas sobre os casos, sobre os segredos, mas só uma pergunta insistia em chamar sua atenção.

― Por que ainda somos amigos, John?

John arregalou os olhos e Sherlock sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente, assim como um pequeno recuo. A pergunta pegara o médico de surpresa.

― O quê? ― o loiro sussurrou fracamente.

― É uma pergunta simples ― Sherlock garantiu.

― Por que está perguntando isso?

John tentou se afastar, mas Sherlock segurou suas mãos sugestivamente, mantendo-o perto.

― Você não confia mais em mim ― o detetive concluiu, fazendo John arregalar ainda mais os olhos, dessa vez por indignação. ― Pense em tudo o que fez pelas minhas costas, John. Apenas pense. Posso não saber do que se trata, mas percebo que algo está acontecendo. Posso estar lento, mas não sou cego, nem estúpido. No entanto, quando a resposta não está visível, quando você tem sucesso em escondê-la tão bem, então minha mente vai procurar mais a fundo, em cada olhar e gesto seu, e até agora, com tudo o que vi e com o pouco que tenho... Eu não sei se ainda confio em você.

― O quê? Sherlock-

― Como posso confiar em alguém que se alia a Moriarty? ― completou elevando a voz. ― Que interfere propositalmente nos casos, que esconde fatos e que se envolve com meu irmão por motivos que desconheço. Como posso confiar em alguém que mente para mim com tanta facilidade?

― Eu não menti! ― John exclamou finalmente conseguindo separar suas mãos e se afastar.

― Não? ― Sherlock franziu o cenho, incrédulo. ― Disse que aquela parede azul no seu apartamento era uma distração e que não se lembrava da noite anterior, quando na verdade deve ser lembrar de cada detalhe. Na verdade, estou até confuso. Naquela noite se encontrou com Mycroft ou com Moriarty? No momento, ambos parecem respostas inesperadamente aceitáveis.

― Isso é... ridículo! ― John protestou ofendido. ― Está me transformando em um traidor.

― E o que você é?

John paralisou, respirando com dificuldade. Sherlock aproveitou a situação e copiou o gesto dele, aproximando-se e segurando o rosto quente entre suas mãos. Então encarou os orbes azuis com o máximo de concentração que conseguiu reunir, porque precisava ter certeza.

― Por muito tempo você foi o homem em quem eu mais confiei e por isso mudei, melhor, mudei naturalmente. Apesar da raiva, dos surtos impacientes, da vontade de me acertar com um soco, você nunca exigiu que eu fosse alguém diferente, talvez melhor, mas nunca diferente. Sempre esteve ao meu lado, _tentando_ me mostrar o certo e o errado mesmo que, na minha cabeça, exista apenas a lógica e a irracionalidade... E por tudo o que fez por mim, eu ainda não desisti, ainda não desisti do meu parceiro ― voltou a perguntar em um sussurro. ― Então o que você é, John? Um amigo ou um traidor? Um parceiro? Alguém em quem posso confiar cegamente?

O médico engoliu em seco, suas pupilas se dilatando enquanto sua boca se abria minimamente para alguma resposta. Sherlock não tinha certeza sobre o que fazer... ou se deveria fazer, apenas conseguia enxergar, naqueles olhos que tanto queria decifrar, uma emoção que não compreendia.

― O que você quer que eu seja? ― John retorquiu no mesmo tom.

Sherlock não respondeu. Não sabia como ou o que dizer. Uma parte da sua mente o puxava para o caso. O que deveria descobrir, como John estava envolvido, como solucioná-lo. Mas uma grande parte estava sendo irracional, almejando e focando-se apenas em John, unicamente nele, desconsiderando fatos e desconfiança, recordando sentimentos e sensações.

 _O que eu quero?_

 _O que você quer?_

Era demais. Dúvidas demais, sensações demais, desejos demais.

O que deveria fazer?

Uma de suas mãos deslizou lentamente até o pescoço de John e sem perceber, inclinou-se na direção dele. A parte irracional de sua mente, mais intensa e insistente, mandava-o agir, arriscar. Mas qual era o seu problema, afinal? Devia estar interrogando John naquele instante, questionando sua amizade e lealdade, desconfiando de absolutamente tudo o que acontecera desde que voltaram a morar juntos. Então por que não conseguia ignorar seus desejos absurdos? Preocupava-se, verdadeiramente, apenas com a confusão de sensações que o inundava sem autorização e com sua falha em controlar seu coração quase retumbante.

Repentina e impulsivamente, atravessando a linha fraca e imaginária que demarcava um limite com o qual não se importava no momento, Sherlock ignorou todos os gritos de sua mente e o beijou. Internamente esperava menos, menos sensações, menos arrepios, afinal, era uma simples questão física, não?

Mas assim que seus lábios se tocaram, sentiu algo quente e novo se espalhar em seu peito. Não se moveu, como queria, em vez disso esperou John se afastar ou empurrá-lo, o que também não aconteceu. Em segundos as mãos de John foram parar em sua cintura, aproximando-os, e o que era calmo se tornou desesperado. Entreabriu a boca e se permitiu aprofundar o beijo, contendo um gemido ao sentir as mãos do médico o apertarem com mais força. Logo Sherlock queria mais e como se fosse possível ficarem mais próximos, puxou John pela nuca, fazendo-o ofegar entre o beijo e em seguida recebê-lo com mais intensidade, quase querendo arrancar seus lábios fora. Não foi tímido, nem proposital e muito menos controlado, foi puro desejo e o detetive sequer pensava em negar.

 _Ele não é mais seu!_

Sherlock ofegou quase sem quebrar o contato. O que era para ser um ato incerto, tornou-se impudico. Qualquer dúvida se transformou em línguas desesperadas, que se entrelaçavam como se fosse a última vez, e lábios inchados que não desistiam em sugar e umedecer um ao outro.

Era demais.

 _Porque eu sou a resposta._

Abruptamente, Sherlock quebrou o beijo e se afastou ofegante, desacreditando em seus próprios atos e pensamentos. Como podia estar desconsiderando informações tão sólidas contra John?

― Estou sendo irracional ― murmurou com dificuldade sem conseguir fitá-lo.

― Não, Sherlock, não faz isso... Isso não é irracional ― John tentou argumentar se aproximando, mas o detetive recuou um passo. Deixando claro que queria distância.

Sherlock finalmente o olhou, descrente e analítico, inevitavelmente confuso com tudo o que acabara de sentir. Observou o rosto corado de John e os olhos escurecidos, arriscando-se a concluir que não estava muito diferente dele, seu coração ainda martelava contra seu peito e seu rosto estava quente.

― Isso foi completamente irracional ― insistiu com mais convicção, afastando-se ainda mais. ― Não posso fazer isso, John.

― Não... Co-como assim? Não pode? ― John gaguejou confuso. ― Sherlock espera. Espera! Nós pelo menos...

Mas Sherlock já se afastava e não lhe dava ouvidos. Arrependia-se pelo o que tinha feito, jamais deveria ter cedido a qualquer desejo que fosse, carnal ou não, muito menos naquele momento. Como era capaz de beijar John depois de tudo o que Moriarty disse? Como era capaz de se manter indiferente a tudo o que ouviu? Nem com os piores criminosos ignorava informações como aquelas.

― Não vai fazer isso ― John o interrompeu, segurando seu braço. ― Não vou deixar você agir como se tudo fosse um erro.

― Mas é ― Sherlock garantiu desviando o olhar da porta do seu quarto. ― Nunca deveria ter acontecido e nunca mais vai acontecer.

― Por que não podemos...sei lá, pelo menos tentar?

Sherlock ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse ouvindo um extremo absurdo.

― Tentar um relacionamento? Tentar fazer dá certo?

― Sim ― John respondeu incerto. ― Mais ou menos isso... não sei, vamos conversar direito. O que custa?

Houve o silêncio, porque Sherlock pensou em tantas respostas diferentes que sequer conseguia escolher uma para começar. Como John podia expor aquela possibilidade? Um relacionamento? Sherlock não era um homem de relacionamento, nunca fora e nunca seria, não importava o quanto tentasse. Era grosseiro, insensível, desinteressado, não se importava com as pessoas e com nada além do seu próprio trabalho. Não fazia diferença se John era uma exceção em sua vida desde o primeiro dia de trabalho em conjunto, Sherlock nunca seria capaz de arriscar ter tanta mudança em sua vida por uma simples pessoa, seria? Além disso, que bem faria a John? Provavelmente só o magoaria e o afastaria com mais insistência do que fazia atualmente.

― O que custa? Por que não tentar? Arriscar? ― John insistiu com mais veemência.

O detetive lamentou profundamente ver aquela esperança brilhando nos olhos dele. Tinha que tomar uma decisão e seria muito melhor se fosse uma decisão permanente.

― Porque eu não sei se confio em você o suficiente para arriscar tanto.

Foi incerto, mas ao se soltar e entrar em seu quarto, Sherlock sabia que aquela frase seria o suficiente para manter John longe.

Não era o que queria, mas o que precisava.

Então por que se sentiu tão mal ao dar as costas para John? Estava fazendo o certo, colocando prioridade no que devia e empurrando os sentimentos para o canto, como sempre fazia. E a prioridade era descobrir a verdade, sobre tudo.

Escutou a porta de entrada bater com força e soube que John havia saído do apartamento. Então era sua vez de sair do quarto.

Atirar na parede era melhor que ficar se lamentando por uma situação que nunca mudaria. Nunca deveria mudar.

John respirou fundo, sentindo a culpa pesar em seus ombros. Não podia dizer que não queria estar ali, pois queria, mas também queria estar no 221 B esmurrando a porta de Sherlock até que a mesma caísse. Ainda sentia o gosto do parceiro, a sensação de estar tão perto e conectado, o cheiro do outro que parecia impregnado ao seu corpo. No entanto, sabia que o parceiro estava certo. O beijo fora um erro e que grande estupidez insistir no contrário. Nunca deveria ter deixado acontecer, não ali, não naquele momento.

Respirou fundo novamente, munindo-se de uma pouco de confiança, e pegou a chave em seu bolso. Não a mesma que copiou da casa de Mycroft, mas uma dourada, presente de Moriarty após a captura de Moran.

No final das contas, Moran estava certo. Só estava um pouco adiantado e precipitado quanto a função da chave.

John quase riu, mas estava um pouco nervoso demais com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Um pouco trêmulo levou a chave até a fechadura da porta e a abriu. Segundos depois, provavelmente menos, braços quentes e familiares o apertaram sem pena em um abraço há muito adiado.

― Também senti sua falta, Harry ― murmurou com a voz abafada.

Harriet se separou do irmão com os olhos úmidos e tentou lhe lançar um olhar bravo, sem tanto sucesso.

― Seu grande idiota, quando vai dizer o que está acontecendo? Onde está seu amigo detetive? Por que tivemos que ficar aqui? E, pelo amor de Deus, o que estava fazendo com aquele pinguim que tem um sorriso psicopata?

― Fique calma ― John pediu fechando a porta. ― Prometo que vou explicar tudo, mas primeiro... como vocês estão?

O sorriso de Harry se abriu ainda mais e ela finalmente se livrou das lágrimas.

― Clara está no banho e Julie assistindo televisão. Estamos bem.

― Elas se assustaram?

― Um pouco, claro. Você entrando daquele jeito em casa, parecia que uma guerra havia começado.

― Desculpe ― John pediu com sinceridade, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. ― Eu precisava ser rápido ou Moriarty usaria vocês contra mim.

Harry pensou por um momento e arregalou os olhos em seguida.

― Espera, Moriarty é o engomadinho com sorriso de psicopata? É ele que está nos protegendo? Como-

― Por favor, fique calma. É mais complicado do que parece, mas vou explicar ok? Antes quero que vocês façam as malas.

― De novo? Mas não podemos sair daqui, lembra?

― Moriarty finalmente me deu a chave, então vocês estão livres. Mas vou ter que me desculpar de novo, porque não vão voltar pra casa ainda.

― John... ― Harry alertou desconfiada.

― Não posso arriscar, Harry, não mesmo. Se algo acontecer a vocês, nunca vou me perdoar.

A mulher de castanhos ponderou por um tempo, abraçando a si mesma e acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

― Tudo bem, não temos outra escolha mesmo e eu odiaria atrapalhar seja lá qual for seu plano... parece importante e perigoso demais.

― Obrigado, de verdade. Prometo recompensar por tudo o que estão passando.

― Anda prometendo muito, John. E não precisa disso.

John maneou a cabeça, relembrando que falara algo semelhante para Sherlock alguns meses antes.

― Falou com Edward? ― Harry perguntou de repente. ― Ele me ligou há algumas semanas, perguntando sobre você.

― Acho que ele ligou pra você apenas para saber se eu ainda estava vivo ― ele riu suavemente. ― Concordamos em não manter qualquer tipo de contato por enquanto, a menos que seja uma emergência.

― Tio John?

A voz doce e infantil chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o se agachar imediatamente e esperar a menina de cabelos loiros se aproximar para mais um abraço.

― Como você está, Julie? ― perguntou depois.

― Com fome ― a criança respondeu, fazendo-o rir.

― Como sempre, hum?

― Não tio, às vezes eu tenho sono.

― Oh, isso pode ser herança de família ― John brincou olhando rapidamente para Harriet, que ria. ― Mas então, você cumpriu a missão com sucesso?

― Sim, senhor ― Julie garantiu escondendo um sorriso e o puxando pela mão. ― Vem, está no meu quarto.

John se levantou e se deixou ser levado até o quarto da menina. Assim que entrou, ela correu até a cama, agachou-se e pegou a caixa que estava embaixo.

― Aqui, tio.

O médico se aproximou e abriu a caixa, certificando-se que o objeto estava intacto.

― Muito bem, soldado. Missão cumprida, parabéns.

Julie sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

― Ainda não entendo o motivo de tanto cuidado com essa coisa ― Harry comentou encostada à porta. ― Ela cuidou disso como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana por mais de uma semana até eu convencê-la de que seria mais seguro dentro da caixa ― ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou, completando. ― E afinal, por que esse crânio é tão importante?

― É uma lembrança ― John respondeu pegando o crânio manchado e o erguendo a altura dos olhos. ― E um cofre improvisado.

― Então é útil? Considerando o buraco que tem embaixo, não sei servirá tão bem como cofre.

― Espero que seja o último o suficiente ― desejou voltando a guardar o crânio e voltando a se levantar. ― Então? Prontas para uma nova casa?


	16. Risk

**Capítulo 16 - Risk**

― Concentre-se.

John fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não para obedecer a ordem enunciada pela terceira vez naquela manhã, mas para buscar algum resquício de paciência. Porque se antes não acreditava que estaria naquela situação, agora só tentava encontrar alguma força que o impedisse de cometer um assassinato.

Quando Mycroft foi até o seu consultório no hospital contando sobre o – não mais desconhecido – Augustus e que Sherlock não era confiável para aquele caso, o médico concordou imediatamente, aliviado por ter alguém tão inteligente como o Holmes compartilhando alguns de seus pensamentos insistentes. No entanto, quando o mesmo disse que o "ensinaria algumas Artes", John imediatamente recuou. Afinal, como alguém tão ocupado como Mycroft Holmes se esforçaria para ter tempo e paciência para ensinar qualquer coisa a alguém tão absurdamente simples como John Watson?

Certo, não era a primeira vez que um Holmes o surpreendia.

― Não consigo ― respondeu sincero quando voltou a abrir os olhos. ― Não hoje.

― Sempre teve suas dificuldades, John... por que hoje seria diferente? ― Mycroft provocou com um sorriso de lado.

O médico nem conseguia colocar em palavras o quanto estava agradecido por ele estar ao menos tentando. Tentando pacientemente. Era apenas o quarto dia em que se encontravam, sendo aquele o mais longo, mas esperava xingamentos e repreensões desde o primeiro minuto. Desde o momento em que recebera a mensagem informando a data e o local para se encontrarem, começou a se preparar para ouvir as tradicionais frases como "Não seja tão idiota" ou "Como consegue se distrair tão facilmente?" e até mesmo "Você tem o QI de uma mosca", mas tudo o que recebera até o momento se resumia em um revirar de olhos e sorrisos. Mycroft sempre estava sorrindo, por menor que fosse o sorriso, por mais estranho que fosse o ato constante.

― Hoje estou mais cansado, estamos aqui desde as três da manhã! ― esclareceu esfregando o rosto.

― Já se esforçou mais com Sherlock.

― Não mentalmente...

― Nisso preciso concordar ― Mycroft admitiu enquanto se levantava.

Era a primeira vez em que estavam naquele depósito aparentemente abandonado, ocupado apenas por algumas estantes metálicas empoeiradas e duas cadeiras. Então John mais uma vez desviou sua atenção e olhou em volta, talvez procurando aquela paciência preciosa. A verdade era que ele próprio estava irritado com seu desempenho medíocre e lento, não entendia como Mycroft ainda não o jogara de uma ponte, mas estava perto de fazer isso.

― É impossível... nunca vou conseguir.

Completamente indiferente à negatividade que emanava de John, Mycroft se aproximou e parou bem a sua frente.

― O que o distrai hoje?

― Nada importante.

― John...

Sob o olhar incisivamente cinzento do mais alto, John abaixou a cabeça e alternou o peso do seu corpo sobre os pés. Sabia que estava sendo analisado metodicamente, mas que Mycroft não podia ler seus pensamentos, ao menos não literalmente. Então ainda tinha a escolha de ser sincero com quem estava lhe ajudando ou não.

 _Oh Inferno... maldita consciência._

Revirou os olhos e voltou a fita-lo, respondendo:

― Eu e Sherlock brigamos há alguns dias... por causa de Moran... e ele me beijou.

Sentiu Mycroft prender a respiração e pensou em recuar alguns passos quando viu seus olhos se arregalarem em indignação. Mas foi aquela mesma reação que o manteve no lugar, não por medo do homem a sua frente, mas pelo medo das consequências do ato em questão.

― E você deixou? ― Mycroft sibilou descrente.

― E-Eu não... não imaginei que ele realmente... me beijaria ― John balbuciou subitamente nervoso. ― Ele disse algumas coisas e... então, de repente, estava me beijando!

― E não pensou em afastá-lo? ― Mycroft se aproximou mais, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. ― Não pensou em negar ou fugir do assunto? Não pensou em fazer _qualquer_ coisa que não fosse justamente aquilo que Moriarty quer? Nosso plano era testar, John, testar! Testar seu controle sobre si mesmo, testar as reações de Sherlock a cada mínima aproximação sua, testar a confiança que ele tem em você e então calcular um plano que enganasse Moriarty e não machucasse ninguém.

― Eu sei...

― Então por que fez exatamente aquilo que ele pediu? ― Mycroft o interrompeu quase gritando.

― Eu não fiz! ― John exclamou em sua defesa. ― Não seduzi ou enganei seu irmão como Moriarty pediu, está bem? Foi totalmente inesperado e foi _ele_ que me beijou!

― Se você retribuiu e enfiou a língua na boca dele, não faz diferença alguma quem começou o ato! Concordamos que aceitaria a proposta de Moriarty quando estivesse pronto para conseguir enganá-lo e você me garantiu que valia a pena colocar sua vida em risco se significava dar um fim permanente a ele.

― E ainda vale! Mycroft, foi apenas um beijo, nada mudou.

― Ainda!

E pela primeira vez Mycroft parecia furioso e John lamentou por isso. Aquela reação significava mudanças no plano, teve certeza disso quando o viu bufar e apertar o cabo da sobrinha.

― Vamos ter que mudar nossos planos? ― certificou-se hesitante.

― Mudar, não ― Mycroft corrigiu a contragosto. ― Adiantar.

― Adiantar?

John franziu o cenho, repassando o plano mentalmente. Decidiram que estar ao lado de Moriarty era a melhor maneira de finalizá-lo e aproveitaram a obsessão do próprio para que isso fosse possível. Então o loiro basicamente fingiria estar trabalhando para ele para pegar, com a ajuda de Philippe e Roy, todas as informações possíveis sobre os aliados dele que ainda sobraram e depois o mataria, indiretamente ou não. Mycroft não aprovara a última parte e garantira que no momento certo seus próprios homens fariam isso, mas John contrapôs dizendo que queria e iria mata-lo nem que fosse com singelo empurrão da escada – e duas balas na cabeça como garantia.

No todo seria um plano simples e com riscos aceitáveis. Moriarty estava muito disposto a fazer o impensável para "queimar o coração de Sherlock Holmes" e ajudaria muito se John ganhasse sua confiança, mas era nesse último ponto que morava o problema.

Como conseguir a confiança de Moriarty? Fácil, obedecendo as ordens dele.

Quais eram as ordens? Fazer Sherlock se apaixonar por John.

Para quê? Traição. Fazer o coração de Sherlock Holmes queimar e depois mata-lo.

O plano de Moriarty era inegavelmente simples, direto e completamente absurdo. Não estava nos planos de John aceitar, claro, porque mesmo estando atraído com o que seria provavelmente a única chance de destruir aquela teia criminal e o consultor dela permanentemente, jamais conseguiria machucar Sherlock de qualquer maneira. Só que aquele beijo mudava tudo.

 _Você só tem direito a uma resposta, Johnny Boy. Pense bem!_

Antes poderia dizer, garantir e jurar a qualquer um que nada sentia por Sherlock. Os boatos continuariam, mas a certeza necessária para provar algo nunca surgiria. Mas qual era a chance de Moriarty ter conhecimento sobre aquele beijo? Quais eram as chances de não haver vigilância no 221 B? Quais eram as chances dele nunca saber que John nunca retribuiu aquele ato?

Se Moriarty podia ser tão esperto quanto Sherlock, o médico podia começar a pedir por um bom milagre.

― Isso é ridículo, as chances de Moriarty saber são mínimas... ― tentou argumentar. ― Não precisamos mudar nada.

― Adiantar, não mudar ― Mycroft repetiu impaciente, apoiando seu guarda-chuva no encosto da cadeira. ― Sabemos que Baker Street deve estar repleto de câmeras, você nunca as encontraria e o único que poderia ainda está distraído demais com pensamentos banais sobre sentimentos.

― Mesmo assim-

― Esqueça! ― Mycroft o interrompeu em tom firme. ― Não vamos nos segurar nas chances irrisórias do beijo ainda ser um segredo para Moriarty. É arriscado e estúpido! Não temos tempo para consertar qualquer erro, John, precisa aceitar.

John sentiu seu corpo gelar e sua garganta secar.

― O que disse?

― Esse beijo o colocou em um beco sem saída, Doutor Watson, se antes você podia pensar nos pontos negativos de cada escolha, agora eu lhe pergunto: tem certeza de que não quer arriscar o mais difícil?

Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se perdido. Enganar Sherlock e Moriarty? Era possível alguém como o médico conseguir isso mesmo com a ajuda de Mycroft? Não era melhor contar tudo ao detetive e pedir ajuda para se livrar da ameaça? Então o maior risco que teria era haver outra briga e Sherlock tentar fazer alguma besteira... Gemeu em frustação. Não tinha ideia do que o amigo seria capaz de fazer depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

― Merda, Mycroft... não sei se consigo.

O Holmes mais velho voltou a se aproximar, passos determinados e o olhar incisivo sobre o triste de Watson.

― Sua incerteza pode matar você e meu irmão, isso eu não posso permitir ― começou em tom grave. ― Não é tão simples como parece, espero que entenda isso. Se o plano de Moriarty funcionar, Sherlock nunca mais será o mesmo e digo isso de uma forma extremamente ruim. Ele nunca amou alguém tanto quanto ama você e quando ceder a esse sentimento, não haverá volta. E mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo que ser traído por você o destruirá ainda exijo que aceite o trabalho, porque prefiro vê-lo sofrendo por amor a ter que vê-lo definhando pela tristeza de perder você.

John abriu a boca para retrucar e nada saiu, não sabia o que dizer para argumentar contra as palavras de Mycroft, então o deixou continuar.

― Se não aceitar agora, Moriarty vai acabar te matando. Mas se aceitar e conseguir finalizar, Sherlock o odiará e é esse ódio que o manterá vivo... até que você se torne uma mera memória trancada em algum quarto esquecido de seu Palácio Mental. No entanto, é por um bem maior John... Esqueça seus sentimentos por ele e faça o que tem que ser feito. Conheço os riscos e o conheço melhor que qualquer um, então se eu digo para iniciar esse plano e me obedecer, você vai. E não vai falhar.

Lestrade decidiu celebrar, por um motivo que John ainda não compreendia muito bem. Quase não entrara na Scotland Yard para encontrar seu parceiro quando o Inspetor o alcançou com um Sherlock desgostoso engatado em seu braço. Houve algumas palavras entrecortadas, ditas com rapidez e exagerada alegria, então avidamente os colegas de apartamento foram arrastados para a viatura.

― Aparentemente ele quer celebrar um grande caso que resolveu sozinho ― Sherlock esclareceu sem fita-lo.

John quase não prestou atenção, estava focado em descobrir uma maneira de quebrar a barreira que se formara entre eles depois do beijo. No entanto, a barreira permaneceu durante todo o caminho, tornando-o silencioso e extremamente incômodo. Mas antes que notasse, o médico já estava em uma mesa, com um copo de bebida a sua frente, em um pub que não conhecia. A sua volta estavam amigos e colegas de Lestrade espalhados em diversas mesas, pelas quais o Inspetor dividia o tempo.

John queria se sentir feliz por ele, mas no momento só queria desesperadamente ir embora, porque em sua mesa estava Sherlock de um lado e Mycroft do outro, e quem se sentiria bem com a tensão faiscante entre eles?

E afinal, o que Mycroft fazia ali mesmo?

Tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, impaciente. Todos no local, exceto Sherlock e Mycroft, estavam entretidos com alguma conversa ou simplesmente alguém, como era o caso de Molly que flertava sutilmente com um homem que ninguém conhecia até o momento. Não havia como negar, precisava beber com urgência. Ora, esse era o principal motivo de ainda estar ali! No entanto, agora que estava diante de vários copos de bebidas que não fez questão de nomear, tinha medo de não conseguir parar depois que começasse.

Estava no limite. Havia Moriarty testando seus limites e Sherlock testando seu controle, também havia Mycroft fingindo que era fácil ensiná-lo qualquer coisa e Lestrade fingindo que não notava nada de estranho. Na verdade, havia muita gente fingindo o tempo todo. Ele próprio era um belo exemplo disso.

O plano de fingir que estava trabalhando para Moriarty estava sendo mais confuso e cansativo do que imaginava, porque precisava ser perfeito. Perfeito demais. John sentiu que estava em beco muito estreito onde deveria correr o mais rápido que pudesse sem encostar nos muros uma única vez. Estava tentando enganar os dois lados e por enquanto estava tendo sucesso, mas temia o dia em que tudo desabasse de uma única e desastrosa vez.

Alguns dias achava que estava colocando tudo a perder e que enganava somente a si mesmo, em outros pensava que desistência seria muito mais fácil. Então se lembrava das consequências.

― Ainda preso nos próprios pensamentos? ― Sherlock questionou arrastando um copo de bebida para a sua direção.

― Ainda sem conseguir me decifrar? ― John devolveu sorrindo, observando o copo a sua frente. ― Não vou beber e correr o risco de estragar seu enigma, Sherlock.

― É uma pena, você é muito mais social quando está bêbado.

― Assim como você.

Na verdade eles quase não falaram depois do beijo, um cumprimento aqui e olhares constantes ali, mas John sabia que o parceiro ainda estava desconfiado. Desconfiado era pouco, sabia que Sherlock não desistiria até descobrir absolutamente tudo. Por esse e outros motivos, como segredos e um beijo, os irmãos Holmes fuzilavam um ao outro sempre que se viam. Como agora.

Fitou seu copo, agora pela metade, e suspirou em cansaço quando Lestrade sentou a sua frente e percebeu o clima pesado.

― Perdi alguma coisa?

― Não é nada, Greg ― John se apressou em responder. ― Frescura de família.

Sherlock desviou o olhar e logo era John o alvo de sua raiva.

― É frescura não confiar em traidores?

― Não, mas não é por isso que está tentando reduzir seu irmão a cinzas ― John retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

O detetive estreitou os olhos ainda mais irritado e se preparou para responder a altura quando Lestrade o interrompeu, chamando atenção.

― Pessoal, o que aconteceu entre vocês? O que eu perdi? Por favor, não me deixem no escuro de novo.

O médico alternou o olhar entre os irmãos silenciosos, tomou folêgo e respondeu:

― Sherlock está com raiva porque escondi informações sobre Moriarty.

― Ah, isso foi realmente uma surpresa ― Lestrade comentou quase indiferente. ― Não esperava isso de você.

― Foi necessário ― Mycroft contrapôs, defendendo-o. ― Havia muito em risco.

― Ele não precisa que o defenda ― Sherlock rebateu de imediato.

― Quem decide isso é ele.

― É impressão minha ou eles estão disputando por você? ― Lestrade sussurrou interessado.

― Estão disputando apenas entre eles, na verdade ― John respondeu no mesmo tom, contrariado.

― Ele não é uma donzela em perigo, Mycroft. Pode se cuidar _sozinho_ ― Sherlock sibilou.

― Ele não precisa ser nada. John apenas confia em mim e pediu minha ajuda. Afinal, eu o conheço muito bem ― Mycroft rebateu venenoso.

John ergueu as sobrancelhas com o exagero na fala do Holmes mais velho e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos quando encontrou o olhar magoado do seu parceiro. Não tinha mais paciência para aquela briga infantil.

― Estão com raiva porque os beijei ― revelou de repente, trazendo o silêncio de ambos.

― Beijou? ― Lestrade arregalou os olhos. ― Beijou quem?

― Beijei os dois.

― Beijou os dois Holmes? ― uma voz atônita questionou às costas do médico.

John virou e encarou os olhos arregalados de Molly.

― Sim... mas não dê tanta atenção, não vai acontecer de novo.

― Isso eu não garanto ― Mycroft sorriu com malicia. ― Mas, de qualquer jeito, pelo menos não fui a segunda opção.

― Mycroft! ― John repreendeu de imediato.

Sherlock respirou com força e resmungou entre dentes quando ameaçou levantar.

― Não tenho que ouvir isso.

― Não ― o médico o impediu, tocando seu braço e sussurrando para que apenas ele ouvisse. ― Não veio aqui por mim ou pelo seu irmão, estamos aqui por Lestrade. Faça um esforço e ignore o que te aborrece, você é bom nisso.

― Deixe-o ir, John. Talvez ele tenha outro compromisso marcado.

John fechou os olhos, agarrando-se a qualquer pingo de paciência que ainda lhe restasse. Porque jamais esqueceria daquela voz, daquele tom constantemente malicioso, jamais esqueceria da raiva que surgia ao ouvi-la, que queimava levemente cada célula do seu corpo e o fazia bufar de imediato. Antes não sabia o que causava tudo aquilo, era... como Sherlock dizia mesmo? Oh sim, irracional. Mas agora... como não ser corroído pelo ciúme quando Irene Adler surgia?

― Você a chamou? ― perguntou ao Lestrade em tom contido.

 _Não seja tão transparente!_

O Inspetor, notando a tensão aumentar instantaneamente, rapidamente negou:

― Eu nem sabia que ela estava viva.

Aborrecido e ainda controlado, John engoliu, de uma só vez, o liquido do copo entregue por Sherlock e observou Irene sentar ao lado do detetive e do Inspetor, nunca deixando de sorrir.

― O que a traz de volta, Srta. Adler? ― Mycroft perguntou crispando os lábios. Também não parecia nada contente com a nova companhia.

― Sherlock pediu minha ajuda... ― Irene respondeu melodicamente. ― Então eu vim ajudar. Soube que a situação está complicada e me surpreendi em saber que o suspeito da vez... é você.

Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Sherlock havia pedido a ajuda de Irene e John não foi informado porque se tratava do _seu_ caso. O caso onde era um suspeito.

― Vou pedir mais bebida ― avisou enquanto se levantava.

Que se danasse o risco de ficar bêbado entre os Holmes e Adler. Arriscaria de bom grado se pudesse sentir um mínimo de paz ou anestesia mental.

Entretanto, no meio do ato sentiu uma mão forte agarrando seu braço e o virando abruptamente, suas pernas se chocaram com a borda da mesa e sua boca foi tomada com violência. Por um brevíssimo momento, enquanto mãos firmes e grandes agarravam seu ombro e sua nuca, imaginou que fosse Sherlock, mas não teria como o amigo sair da cadeira ao seu lado tão rápido e seria impossível que o próprio fizesse algo assim em público. Isso só fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Quem poderia ser?

Agarrou os ombros do homem a sua frente e o empurrou com força.

― Isso foi realmente divertido, mas ainda não foi como eu quero.

Arregalou os olhos e, ainda ofegante, olhou para o homem a sua frente.

― Philippe?

O homem, muito semelhante a Sherlock, esboçou um sorriso luminoso e deu de ombros.

― Surpreso? Achei que seria interessante fazer uma visita já que não nos vemos há um tempo, não imaginei que estava acompanhado.

John engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor, encontrando os olhos arregalados dos que estavam na mesa, o rosto pálido de Mycroft e a expressão petrificada de Sherlock.

― Oh, sim... ― lamentou voltando a olhar para Philippe. ― Vai ser muito interessante.


End file.
